What Just Happened?
by SugoiAsian
Summary: When the Romans come to Camp, they demand to take charge. What if they try to kill certain demigods while they're at it. And what is up with everyone trying to kill Katie? Will Travis's love be enough to keep her safe? Or will it end up driving her away?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to ****What Did I Get Myself Into?**** If you haven't read that story, then go over to my profile and READ IT. Because I don't want any reviews asking me what the Hades and going on and who's who. After this chapter, I'll be updating every story that I write, which includes the Asian Writers stories, so Author alert to check out those.**

**Dare of the Whenever: I'll lay off the dares… FOR NOW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you psychopaths.**

**Katie's POV**

_" Katie, you're the one Gaea wants. She's coming after you."_

_Everyone looked at me expectantly as if there was something I was going to say about that._

_"Fine, then let her come."_

* * *

><p>I stormed out of the infirmary. Wow, what I said there sounded so cool. I giggled at the thought. DAMN IT KATIE FOCUS, Gaea wants to KILL YOU!<p>

"KATIE!" I heard Travis call after me. I turned and I was greeted by a tight hug. "What you said in there made you sound so cool."

I laughed and I awkwardly hugged back. "I know, right. I sounded all mysterious and what not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he looked at me with concern. I didn't want him to worry that much. If I was meant to die, then I'll just freaking die. The Fates wanted this for me.

"TRAVIS STOLL, wanting to talk about FEELINGS," I asked in disbelief. I laughed as he frowned at me.

"Katie-"

"Travis, I'm NOT okay. I just learned that I'M A TARGET." I gave up trying to cover up my feelings and just cut him off.

"It'll be okay Katie, I'll-"

"You can't." I shook my head. "You can't protect me Travis. If you know how to protect me from GAEA, then by ALL MEANS, go ahead. What are you waiting for?"

"Umm, am I interrupting something here?" We turned and we saw Spencer Morrison, daughter of Somnus. We haven't talked to her in a while.

"Hey Spencer, sorry we haven't spoke to each other." I smiled apologetically.

"No, it's fine, I've been busy too, I've been trying to keep track of what's happening in San Francisco, and I was just going to ask if I could talk to Chiron about something." She shrugged. Her copper hair was in a sleek ponytail, and she was wearing their purple camp shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. Her dark violet eyes looked urgent.

"Why, what's up?" I asked.

"The whole camp is coming HERE." She answered quickly.

"Camp Half-Blood isn't that big!" I insisted.

"Well, Lupa apparently needs to discuss something with Chiron, so they're all coming HERE."

"Crap," Travis muttered.

"Umm, Chiron's in the infirmary, questioning Camilla McIntire," I explained.

"Thanks, and TRAVIS." She cleared her throat. "You better not cheat on Katie or I will cut you up into a million little pieces, set it on fire, and make myself some s'mores." She patted his shoulder really hard. "Nice talking to you again Katie," she smiled.

"Let's hang later!" I called after her.

"That would be great!" she yelled, once she was far enough, Travis started to leave.

"Travis, you can't abandon me now. I just need to think," I pleaded.

"Think about what?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I think I should take in that I'm one of the kids of the prophecy, then take in my possible death, then I'll think of something like unicorns." I snapped. I immediately regretted it. "Trav, I'm so sorry,"

"Katie, I think we need to take a break." He sighed. I was destroyed.

"What?" I choked out.

"I can't get in your way. I think I'll cause you more stress. We're not breaking up, but I love you way too much, and you might end up dying of high blood pressure." He explained.

"A BREAK?" I was still trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah, a break Katie, when you're calm and everything, when you're starting to-"

"TRAVIS, this is causing me MORE stress. We can't have a BREAK!" I begged. A year ago, I would've slapped myself silly.

"I think this is what's best for you." He looked away, not looking at me.

"Please Trav, just don't do this. Even though it's just a break, you take the stress away." I breathed.

"Katie, this isn't any easier for ME. This is tearing me apart, but I can't ju-"I cut him off and smashed my lips against his. I felt him tense then soften up, as he started to kiss me back. I pulled away and I gave him a pleading look.

"Travis, no matter what, this is the worst time to take a 'break'." I pleaded.

"Fine Katie, we won't take a break." I knew by the tone of his voice that this wasn't over.

* * *

><p><em>One week later… <em>

* * *

><p>Things weren't quite the same between me and Travis. It just felt strange… somehow off. When we were together, he looked rather distant and when I asked him about it, he would deny it and start to talk about something completely irrelevant.<p>

I walked up the hill towards the guarding post for my shift started.

I sat next to Spencer and Jeanette Foster, daughter of Ceres, who were both doing guard duty with me.

"So, how's it going you guys? I've barely talked to you guys since the Tatiana prank." I said, deciding to make conversation.

"Nothing, Ian Lennox of the Apollo cabin just asked me out and I said yes," Jeanette shrugged.

Spencer's eyes widened as my mouth dropped. "How could I not know this?" We asked in unison.

"Well KATIE, you're so caught up with the prophecy, not to mention you being a head counselor, and having a boyfriend to top it all off, so you don't have enough time for me. And Spence, you're so caught up with being charge of all the Romans, keeping us in line, watching out for our camp and trying to get the Hypnos kids to wake up, which is VERY difficult if you ask me." She pointed out.

"It's a pretty good cabin to sleep in though," I admitted. We all muttered in agreement. "So you're with Ian?" she nodded. "OKAY, this calls for a couple name."

"Indeed it does," Spencer agreed thoughtfully.

"Okay, Ian and Jeanette…" I said, deep in thought. Okay, Ianette? Seems like the only option. "IANETTE?"

They both looked at me strangely. "That's ALL you could think of. You have TRATIE, while I have IANETTE?" Jeanette laughed.

"Well, can you think of something BETTER?" I laughed. Spencer and Jeanette shrugged and I knew I won. "Who's up for sticks?" I asked.

"STICKS?" Spencer repeated.

"You know, like the game, 'Spoons', but since we don't have spoons, we'll make do with 'Sticks'." I explained.

"How do you play?" Jeanette asked.

* * *

><p><em>One crazy round of "Sticks" Later…<em>

* * *

><p>"So that's how you play… that explains so much." Spencer muttered in amazement.<p>

"Katie, I'm here to relieve you," I turned around and found Hunter of the Mercury kids.

"Fine," I sighed, as I got up. "You three play," as I turned around I heard a growl. "You guys, what was that?" I asked without turning around.

_We are here._ An unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around and found a very big group of kids of all ages. "They're here." Spencer breathed, as she and Jeanette moved to stand in front of me. Hunter pulled me behind him as they all stood in battle stance. Is there something I'm missing?

"Am I missing something here?" I asked. I watched as someone threw a spear in and a girl pushed everyone out of the way.

"WHERE IS JASON GRACE AND PERSEUS JACKSON?"

"Reyna, no fighting." Spencer started to order.

"Okay then." She shrugged, as she quickly got through the boundary and suddenly had me in a head lock, with a dagger next to my throat. "Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson, for THIS GIRL."

Umm… what just happened?

**Okay, I will post that bonus chapter on ****What Did I Get Myself Into?**** In a little bit, but I just HAD to post this chapter. REVIEW! Was it awful, should I redo it? THIS REQUIRED A LOT OF THINKING! I tried my best to get rid of my writer's block. The bonus chapter shall come soon, so please be patient. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM ASHAMED, I saw _96 _visitors in the traffic status of this story. PLEASE just review of your opinion of the chapter .  
><strong>

**OKAY, my loyal readers from ****What Did I Get Myself Into?****, do you recall that bonus chapter I promised? If you did, review, "Once I saw Hades' Helm of Darkness turn into a unicorn." Well I got some good news for you LOYAL REVIEWERS WHO SHOULD REVIEW JUST AS MUCH FOR THIS STORY, I'm almost done with the bonus chapter, so you have to author alert if you want to see that, because I will be uploading it on ****What Did I Get Myself Into?**** That's like the reason why I still haven't changed the status to complete yet, SO REVIEW OKAY? Please? **

**Dare of the Whenever: If you have blonde hair, spike it up, draw whiskers or yourself and call yourself Naruto. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, just the plot and a couple of OC's, but other than that, ME NO OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

**Katie's POV**

"Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson for THIS GIRL," Reyna repeated. Spencer, Jeanette, and Hunter were looking from me to each other. "Oh come on you guys, they brainwashed you." She tightened her hold against my neck. I squeaked.

"How about letting me go? That's the best idea all day, don't you think?" I laughed nervously.

"Katie's right. LET HER GO. This is Jason and Percy's decision whether they want you to go with you guys or not." Spencer said calmly.

"They'll come." Reyna insisted.

"This is Percy's HOME." I choked out. She laughed and threw me against the ground. "OWW," I said, sounding annoyed. Hunter knelt next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he examined my neck. I rubbed my neck and nodded.

"I'm fine, just happy I'm breathing properly again," as I glared at Reyna. "That SOO was not cool."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "If you guys don't give us Jason and Percy, we'll storm in, take them, and fight the giants ourselves. We're clearly stronger than you guys." I was about to scoff, when someone beat me to it.

"Huh, REALLY?" we all turned around, and found Alexis Hart, daughter of Aphrodite; Camilla McIntire, daughter of Themis; Travis, and Will Solace. Alexis stepped forward, and she looked kind of intimidating despite the fact she was wearing a blue sundress with gladiator sandals. She walked up to Reyna and glared. "You have NO right to say that." She hissed, as she put her finger on Reyna's chest. She looked down and Alexis thumped her. That amused everyone. I was holding in my laughter as best as I could. I saw Travis was looking at me with concerned eyes. I held a thumb up, showing him I was fine. He let it go, but the look of concern didn't leave his eyes.

"You do know one of the Titans' daughters is with you?" Reyna scowled.

"We are AWARE of that." Travis replied as I said, "No kidding!" I turned to Camilla and saw she stiffened.

"Don't listen to her Cam," I comforted.

A girl came from the group and touched Reyna's shoulder. "Reyna, you're going too far. Lupa wants you to STOP."

"Gwendolyn, I refuse to stop." She insisted.

"You're defying LUPA." Gwendolyn stiffened up. Reyna did as well as she stepped back.

"I'll go get Chiron," I volunteered, as I turned around. He was already standing there in centaur form. "Or maybe not,"

"Hello Lupa, nice to see you again." I guess she can't talk because she hasn't said anything. "Shall we go talk in the Big House?" the wolf didn't move, until it relaxed and followed Chiron. "You guys take the Roman Campers to their corresponding cabins." We nodded as Chiron left.

"You're LUCKY I didn't kill you," Reyna scowled at me. She barely knew me for 5 minutes and she hated me already.

"What do you have against her?" Travis asked, as he wrapped an arm protectively around me.

"I don't like you guys at all, just take us to our cabins and leave us be." She spat. Okay, someone's a crank. We divided the huge group of kids into 6 groups. I led group number 3. I recognized Gwendolyn.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior, she just wants to see Jason," she apologized. I smiled at her with gratefulness.

"She should apologize, not you." I smirked, as I led them towards the Demeter Cabin. "Anyone a child of Ceres?"

"Does being a child of Pompona count?" asked a 14 year old kid.

"Umm, yeah I guess," I shrugged. He stepped forward and I shook his hand, "I'll be your counselor. If you have problems, ask Miranda, me, or Jeanette." He nodded as he walked in. Very quiet young fellow, he is.

"Can't you just show us which cabin's which and we'll take it from there?" asked a bored voice in the crowd.

"I can always make a chart." I shrugged, as I ran inside my cabin, took out a notebook and a pen and back out. I saw they were still there. I expected at least one of them to walk off. I quickly wrote down the information and gave it to Gwendolyn. "I believe you're in charge."

"It's fine, thanks for trying to help," she grinned.

"No prob." I noticed she had hazel eyes and sandy blond curls that when up to the bottom of her rib cage. All of them had the same figure, something that kind of resembled an elf of sorts.

I walked away and saw Travis half way done with his group, because there were barely any people left, just 5. I walked over and hugged him from behind. "I'll be done in a couple of seconds."

"I just sent my group off with a chart. Just find out who their parents are and take them to their cabin. They'll find their way around camp eventually," I shrugged. I heard him sigh and I grinned.

"Okay, who are your parents?" after 5 minutes, he was done and I smiled at him, feeling victorious. "Your last comment wasn't very Katie of you to say."

"What would've been the very Katie of me to say?" I asked, completely confused by this question.

"YOU would've helped me show them around camp."

"They'll find thei-"

"Katie, you a-"

"Travis, Connor called you," Cam ran up, and then she saw our distance between each other, which is currently, nonexistent. "I'm so sorry," she blushed as she walked away.

"It's cool," Travis reassured as he pecked my lips. "Got to go prank now, my fair lady."

I nodded my head. "Our discussion's not over!"

"What discussion? We were seconds away from making out!" he laughed.

"Exactly!" he smiled at me as I waved good bye and left. I walked over to the stream to sit on a stump I go to, to think, when I found someone there already. They turned around and I saw someone familiar.

"Stephen?"

"Hey Katie," he greeted, as he got up and took a step closer. By instinct, I took a step back. He noticed and he frowned. "I'm not going to try and kiss you again,"

"You were a horrible kisser anyway." I scoffed. He raised an eyebrow and let my comment go.

"So anyway, how's it going since you guys escaped our camp?" he sat back on the stump.

"Well, it's been really complicated." I answered. I was kind of curious on where this conversation was going.

"Before I go further," he moved to the edge of the stump, leaving space. "sit," I looked at him hesitantly and he sighed. "I'm not going to try anything; I just don't want you to keep standing while you explain your adventures after you left camp." I still stood my ground. "You kind of owe it to me, if I didn't kiss you and piss Travis off, you guys would've NEVER hit it off."

"Yeah we would've," I retorted quickly. "You didn't need to kiss me." WOULD we have hit it off it weren't for his raging jealousy?

I started to ponder about this when Stephen's voice brought me back to reality. "Are we seriously back on this unpleasant topic?"

"YES." I confirmed. "I'm going back to camp." I turned around, ignoring Stephen's protests.

"KATIE!" Spencer called once I was in the middle of camp. I turned around and she was running as fast as she could to me. Once she got close enough, she leapt in the air and landed on me.

"OWW," I exaggerated, as she got off me and helped me up.

"Sorry, do you know where Alexis is? I need to talk to you guys." I looked at her expression. She looked rather flushed, her hair in a messy pony tail, her eyes bright with an emotion I couldn't figure out.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know where she is." I shrugged.

"I really need to talk to you guys about something." She repeated with more conviction. I looked around and found Percy and Annabeth on Cabin 3's porch, laughing happily.

"Where's Alexis?" Spencer asked.

"Umm, I think she's with Will at the archery range." She responded. "Why what's wrong?"

"Spencer wants to talk to us about something," I explained as Spencer was dragging me away.

"THANKS ANNABETH!" she called over her shoulder as she was dragging me.

"So what can you do as a daughter of Somnus?" I questioned.

"I don't think I have any godly abilities, I'm a really good warrior though, and I kill anyone who falls asleep while they're on duty."

"So you'd kill those guys who fell asleep in the air traffic tower of sorts?" I joked. She didn't reply. "You're seriously considering it?"

"Well, of course I am," she grinned evilly. "It's in my blood."

**WHAT DOES SPENCER WANT TO TALK TO KATIE AND ALEXIS ABOUT?**

**OKAY, pointless chapter, but the good stuff will start to merge in a couple of chapters so please bear with me. If I made action come up in the SECOND CHAPTER, people would say I'm going too fast and yeah, please understand. The bonus chapter is in the works. REVIEW PLEASE, had an awful day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good news loyal readers, THE BONUS CHAPTER IS UP! Go on and read it on "What Did I Get Myself Into?" BECAUSE THAT STORY IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE! Anyway, if you HAVE read it, review, "Nico's eyeliner isn't legit," and if you ENJOYED it, add, "Because it smeared and make him look awful." Oh how I love making you guys say funny crap like that. ANYWAY BONUS CHAPTER IS UP! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? **

**KrazyKat: I really don't like Jason, Piper, and Leo that much, they bother me and I just don't like them at all. I'm going to put them in it when it's time for the important stuff involving the PROPHECY and sorts. I'll start doing that now, every time I discuss the Great Prophecy, and I'm too lazy to type "Great" I'll just type, PROPHECY. And when you read it in your head, read it with a deep voice. PROPHECY.  
><strong>

**MyNameIsNot: I wanted some comedy . My bad for trying…**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to review this story. Don't be a wuss, DO IT, IT'S A DARE!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO and muffins. **

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV<strong>

Pranking is the only thing that helped keep my mind occupied. "Okay, so we'll need a jackhammer, a sledgehammer, some explosives, and a couple of shirts for the people in the forges and then we can sort things through with the prank. "

"What are we going to do?" asked Connor.

"WE are going to deflate all of the Apollo Cabin's basketballs, leaving signs that the Aphrodite Cabin did it, and we're going to switch the posters which belong to Nico with the ones in the Aphrodite Cabin, leaving signs that the Ares Cabin did it.

Chris's eyes widened. "How are we going to do that?" Connor and I laughed on cue.

"The Greeks are going to switch the posters, while the Romans deflate the basketballs." I strategized.

I nodded in approval, as I walked up to Cameron and Hunter. "Cameron and Hunter are in charge of the Romans," My brother concluded.

Cameron looked uncertain. "How will we-"

"You're a son of Mercury," I shrugged. "Figure it out," Cameron and Hunter looked at each other and shrugged too. I grinned. "OKAY, let's head out!"

"WAIT!" Chris shouted. Everyone came back. "How are we going to do all this when they're all hanging out in the cabins?" Connor and I grinned simultaneously.

"Con and I got someone for that."

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in camp…<em>

* * *

><p>Alexis was grinning from ear to ear. She had to distract Nico, her siblings, and the Apollo Cabin. She already notified Will that she was taking part of a prank and he shouldn't take it personally. Pranking wouldn't come between them. <em>Shouldn't be that hard…<em>

"My siblings are at archery, while the entire Apollo Cabin's teaching them, since they're not the best. All I need to do is get Nico…" she schemed behind a tree. Then an idea popped up. She saw Nico heading over to the rock climbing wall.

"NICO!" she screamed as she ran over to him, pretending to stumble and nearly fall. That way she attracted way more attention than she usually did.

He turned and saw her on the ground. His eyes widened and ran over to her. "Alexis, what happened?"

_I'm a really good actress, _she thought. "I was walking by the stream, when I slipped and hit my head. Now I think I have a concussion."

His eyes widened even more. "Oh crap, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you PLEASE help me make it to Will? He's with his cabin teaching my siblings at the archery range," she pleaded.

He nodded and put her arm around him and his around her waist. She noticed him blush."Sure,"

"You better not got any ideas."

He laughed. "Even with a concussion, don't worry, I won't bother."

_Travis and Connor said they only needed ten minutes. They better work their fastest. _"Chiron's a unicorn!"

Chiron turned and scowled. "She has a concussion!" Nico explained.

"Mr. D, stop staring at me! I'M COMPLETELY NORMAL PERSON!" Alexis yelled at a confused Dionysus.

"Oh shut it, Alyssa Leg!"

Nico raised his eyebrow. "How did you get Leg from Hart?"

"Oh shut it Nick! Just take her to her stupid boyfriend. I hate you all."

_Well someone's grouchy. _She thought, as she pretended to stumble.

Nico noticed and started to walk faster. They finally ended up to the infirmary and Alexis pretended to almost faint. Will came up to her and he looked at her face and she winked. He sighed as he took her from Nico.

"You guys stay here, Nico, you come with me to the infirmary. The Aphrodite Cabin needs all the help they can get with their archery."

"Hey, I'm KIND OF decent!" Piper yelled.

"Well those are the key words, KIND OF!" Will shouted back. Alexis wrapped another arm around Nico's arm, which ended up all weird, because Will was 6 feet, while Nico was just 5"4. In the end, Will just ended up giving her a piggy back ride. She looked around and saw Travis giving her a thumbs-up.

"OKAY, I'm better now, come on Will, let's go," she said, as she tried to steer Will to turn around. "Thanks for everything Nico, you're the best."

"Where are we going?" Will questioned.

"WE are going to the STOLLS to watch the aftermath." She smiled proudly.

"You're evil," he laughed. Alexis laughed as she dug her face into his neck.

"I know."

* * *

><p>I was sitting next to Connor, Alexis, and Will in the bushes, waiting for everyone to come back to their cabins.<p>

"You guys are lucky I'm not as obsessed to basketball as my brothers are. Ian would kill you guys." Will laughed.

I shook my head. "The ROMANS did that, not us."

"ALEXIS!" Spencer ran in front of our row of bushes.

Katie came after her, panting like crazy. She looked at us and raised an eyebrow. "I do NOT want to know."

"Spencer, Katie, you guys are making us look really obvious!" Connor hissed.

"No we're not!" my girlfriend denied.

"Hey gu- what are you doing?" we all turned and saw Camilla and Natalia standing there staring at us with confusion.

My brother's eyes widened. "Umm, hey Natalia!" I couldn't help but snicker. It was so obvious that he was crushing on her.

"Yeah you guys didn't make us look really obvious." I joked. She scowled at me and I raised my hands up in defense. "Kidding,"

"Hey Connor, what are you guys doing?" Natalia referred to us sitting behind the bushes.

"You guys are BLOWING OUR COVER!" Alexis tried to shoo them away.

Spencer looked at us seriously. "Will, Travis, you guys are also involve in what I need to tell Alexis."

Katie's eyes widened. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Well, I forgot." she mumbled.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on," Camilla asked as she rubbed her temples.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Will agreed.

"If you guys just come with me and let me speak, then you'll know what the hell's going on!" Spencer exploded. She turned to Camilla. "YOU have nothing to do with this, so I suggest you don't do anything." Then she turned back to us. "WELL? Are you coming or not?" We sighed as we got up.

Connor grabbed my arm. "Dude, you're seriously going to listen to her?"

I pulled it away. "Why shouldn't I?" he didn't have anything to say and we all followed Spencer as she walked into the forest. Katie looked at me with concern. I grabbed her hand gave it a reassuring squeeze, causing her to soften up.

"I apologize for causing conflict between your brother," Spencer apologized once we arrived in a clearing.

"What did you want?" Will questioned.

She took a deep breath and I realize she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She was wearing a purple cardigan, a silk white ruffled shirt, black torn jeans, and boots. "Remember when you guys kidnapped Percy and escaped our camp?" we all nodded, remembering that experience. "WELL, after some time, Lupa has told me, she wants to kill you for dishonoring our camp." My eyes widened, as I wrapped an arm around Katie, who felt like she was fragile. I looked at her face and saw she was horrified.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER, sorry, I would've written more but I GOT MY FIRST FLAME. -_- Stupid flamer… I just want to punch him repeatedly and kick him where it hurts. The shin. He had no right to call himself Percy. If you want to see that mean face's review, go to "What Did I Get Myself Into?". It's really uncalled for. This person makes me want to write more just to piss him off.<br>**

**WELL ANYWAY, I'm sorry this took so long, and I'm glad I got reviews from the last chapter. Remember the BONUS CHAPTER is up on "What Did I Get Myself Into?". So run over and read that.  
><strong>

**MY LOYAL READERS, I have an important question you NEED to answer in a review. Like seriously, you have to answer it to save my sanity. If you haven't read my story, "The Olympics: Demigods Only" then run over and quickly read it before you answer this question. If you HAVE answer now. **

**THE IMPORTANT QUESTION YOU NEED TO ANSWER: **

**Should I restart that story and ask for submits to participate in the Olympics instead? **

**OR**

**I should just keep going with the way the story is right now?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry you guys for not updating in like a month. I don't know, if it hasn't been a month, it sure felt like it. Guess what? I was BLOCKED. -.- Yeah. I forgot my own freakin' story line. I should've listened to everyone and written a story board or something with the cool post-its and cute drawings and stuff, but no. I didn't. Now you guys hate me. I can tell because I haven't been getting as much reviews as from the last story so I'm just wondering what I'm doing wrong here other than not updating. Here's the lame excuse or you can just skip to the actual chapter! **

**LAME EXCUSE: School. Sucks. We were already assigned a book report, tests, killer homework, projects, and they expect way too much from us. And drama, oh gosh, so much drama, it's driving me insane. I had to comfort my best friends 'cause it seems like all of them was crying this weekend, so I had to comfort them. And every time I DO get a sudden burst of inspiration. It goes away. Because of my crazy mother. Every time I lose an idea, I go crazy. -.- Gods. I hate these teachers. On to the chapter! Feel free to review, saying I should be ashamed of myself, yadda yadda. **

**ANYWAY, thanks for the reviews, and nice to know SOME of you guys were tough enough to do the dare from the last chapter. Anyway, review!**

**Dare of the Whenever: Dress up like a bush and dwell alongside the other bushes and when people walk by, jump out at them however you want. Make them as scared as possible, but not enough to sue you or anything. I'm not responsible for any dares gone wrong. **

**(If I repeat dares, then just tell me because THEN I'll post an extra dare on the next chapter.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sorry, if I did, PJO would've been WAY different.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I'm sure my face showed what I was feeling because Travis looked at me and tightened his arm around me.

"GREAT, more people out to kill me? Might as well have everyone in the world join in for the 'Let's Kill Katie' game!" I shrieked as I started to hyperventilate. Who WASN'T out to kill me? These supposed allies of ours are going to kill me and some of my best friends. They'll beat Gaea to it. Either way, seems like I'm going to die!

Travis rubbed circles on my back. "Katie, not EVERYONE's trying to kill you."

I leaned my head against him and I felt tears trickle down my cheek. "Yep, not everyone's out to kill me. Just Gaea, her forces who are really hard to kill which really pisses me off, stupid monsters who want to eat us, and now these Romans who are like battle crazy-"I turned to Spencer. "No offense."

She held her hand out for silence. "It's fine. We ARE rather battle crazy."

"SO YEAH, it seems like everywhere I turn, SOMEONE's out to kill me. Everything's complete okay!" I finished.

"I've already talked to Chiron about it. He thinks it's best that you guys aren't by yourselves at all while we're here. You have to be near someone at all times." She explained.

"So you wanted to tell us, that we're being targeted?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, did you want to be caught off guard?" she said.

"Good point,"

I shrugged off Travis's arm. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and continue living my life as normal as possible. I really think it's about time I go home."

Travis's eyes widened. "You're seriously thinking about going home? You want to go home, NOW?"

I nodded. "I need a break from all this,"

"Katie, you're going home when you need to be at camp the most." Alexis said.

"Alexis is right," Will agreed.

I sighed, as I felt my eyes burning with tears. "This is what I have to do. I'm sorry you guys," I couldn't bare looking at Travis. "I really am," and with that, I ran away. In a very girly fashion, not knowing where I was even running to.

* * *

><p>Travis watched as Katie ran back to camp. Something didn't feel right, but he felt at the same time destroyed.<p>

"Well?" he was snapped out of his reverie, when Alexis yelled. "Aren't you going after her?" she looked like she was in despair. With his silence, she threw her arms up in exasperation. She turned around and started sprinting. "Katie!"

He must've looked awful, because Will placed his hand on his shoulder. "Annabeth, Alexis, Spencer, and Jeanette can probably convince her to stay."

Travis turned around, giving him a _What the Hades? _look. "You don't know Katie. It looks like no one can change her mind."

"Maybe you can." Will shrugged as they both started to head back to camp. He laughed at his suggestion and he shrugged once more. "Fine then, I guess Katie will have to go back to…"

His eyes widened. He realized he didn't know where Katie even lived.

Will saw the look on his face and his eyes widened as well, "You DON'T know where she lives?"

Travis shook his head. "I feel really dumb."

Will sighed and thumped him. "You should feel dumb. Now go run after her, you dumbass."

His eyes were filled with surprise. "Who knew you were so mean?"

He grinned in response. "It's called, compassion."

"That was stup-"

"Yeah I know."

* * *

><p>I was in my cabin packing up all my stuff so I could leave. I realize I had no idea how to get back to North Carolina.<p>

"Damn it," I cursed at this realization. I really had to tell Chiron now.

"Katie! Let me in!" I heard Alexis yell from outside. I didn't bother trying to argue with her and opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked exhaustedly.

She looked like she was in shock as she walked in. "I didn't expect you to actually let me in."

I shrugged. "No point in fighting it, I really have to go home. Back to Raleigh, back to my dad's ranch, back to a normal life. This all started 'cause I tried to be helpful and searched for Percy. My purpose is fulfilled. It's really time for me to go back."

She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Damn, you make a good argument. And it's not really fair that you have to keep staying here despite the fact you're just a summer camper. At least tell Annabeth about it. She needs to know that you're leaving."

"I just have no idea how the Hades I'm supposed to go home." I sighed, as I got back to packing.

"Alexis and I could take you to the airport." We both turned and found Annabeth standing at the door. "You guys planned on leaving me out of this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You were listening the whole time?" she nodded.

Alexis grinned then her smile faltered. "How about Travis, what's going to happen to him?"

I bit my lip. "I'll be back soon enough. I've been away from home for a month now. Just 5 more then I'll be back before he knows it." they nodded in understanding. "It'll kill me that I'll have to say good bye."

"Convince him that you've decided to stay and we'll leave in the middle of the night." Annabeth frowned. "I can't believe I'm giving you advice on how to leave camp and lie to your boyfriend,"

"Shouldn't you be telling me not to leave camp?" I laughed. All she could do was shrug.

"If you're becoming an emotional wreck, then you have to take a break. Go back to the normal life for a bit."

I was about to say something when we heard pounding on the door. "Katie! Don't leave! Besides, I confess! I don't know where you live! East or West? Or maybe you're from the Mideast? OR THE MIDWEST? You a cowgirl Katie?"

Alexis said in between laughs. "How can he not know where you live?"

I felt blood rush to my face. "I don't know."

"Well, aren't you going to let him in?" Annabeth asked.

I made a thoughtful look. "The door IS unlocked."

"Katie, open the door or I'm going to break it down on the count of three!" he threatened. I quickly got up and hid the bags under my bunk while Alexis and Annabeth were helping me hide my other clothes.

"9, 4, 11, Google, THREE!" as he yelled three, I quickly opened the door, making him fall in the process.

I raised an eyebrow as I helped him up. "Don't you know how to count?"

As he stood up, he wrapped his arms around me. "I feel really bad. I'm sorry I don't know where you even came from."

I looked up at him. "I'm from Oklahoma City," I blurted. Oh gods, did I just tell him I was from Oklahoma City? I smiled apologetically. "I was just kidding, I'm from Memphis, besides Annabeth talked me out of leaving." I felt a piece of me die inside.

Annabeth nodded and Travis was beaming. He gave me a huge smile and hugged me tighter. I felt him pick me up and twirl me around and as he did this. He looked happy.

"Hey Katie, we'll talk to you later, alright?" Alexis waved as she and Annabeth escaped the cabin, leaving only me and Travis inside. He pulled away from the hug, except he still had his arms around my waist and we were facing each other.

"You seriously live in Memphis?" he asked.

"I just don't have the accent obviously," I lied. Which killed me even more.

"That would be weird if you DID have an accent," he smiled. I smiled as convincingly as I could as I felt myself die inside.

* * *

><p>"WELL, are you going or not?" Annabeth asked as we were in the forest. We figured it was the only place we could talk privately.<p>

I sighed. "I don't know I'm not sure it's worth lying to him like that."

"Pick. Damage your relationship with him by always yelling at him and abusing him? He'll get sick of it eventually and break up with you. OR go home so you can cool off. Maybe after like a month, your dad would let you come back to camp?" Annabeth asked.

"She'll damage her relationship by lying." Alexis pointed out.

I shrugged. "It was hard enough to convince him to let me go back in the first place, now for sure he won't let me back until the summer." After some time, I sighed. "It seems like you guys want me to go, so I might as well go home for a while."

"It won't be bad. 4 or 5 months will be over before you know it." the daughter of Aphrodite comforted. She was leaning against the wall as she watched me pack.

"What are they going to say? Travis is going to be SO mad when he finds out I left." I questioned, as I felt a tear escape.

"He'll understand, don't worry." Annabeth smiled me a reassuring smile.

I shivered. "I hope so,"

I made out with Travis before I went back to my cabin after dinner, like we always did these days. We were set to leaving camp at around 2 in the morning.

I was crying on the way back to my cabin, but I quickly wiped the tears away as I entered the cabin. My siblings questioned why I was crying and I just told them my period was giving me mood swings and I was just finished crying over spilled milk that I dropped.

"You ARE rather moody," they all mumbled. I nodded as I went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>1:59 A.M: A couple hours after this scene ^<em>

I couldn't sleep at all. I kept tossing and turning until I saw it was already 1:59. I got up and quickly dressed into a tank top, hoodie, skinny jeans, and converse. I tied my hair in a ponytail and Alexis was to bring my bag when we left. They already told Chiron that I was leaving, and he accepted it.

I crept out of the cabin and closed the door as quietly as I could as I ran for our rendezvous point, which was a tree outside of camp next to Alexis's parked car.

When I got there, I already found them in the car. They were playing cards.

"BS," Alexis scowled at Annabeth.

She groaned and took the entire pile of cards and looked through them. "HEY, you BS-ed a LOT!"

She smiled at her and I had to knock on the window so they could let me in.

"You guys were playing BS." I questioned as I entered and fell on the backseat.

"OKAY, we're sending you to Raleigh through the Hart private jet." Alexis explained.

"BUT there's one condition. WE are going with you." Annabeth added last minute.

My eyes widened. "You guys. Want to go to RALEIGH?"

They nodded and I sighed. Annabeth shrugged. "We've already made up our minds. Chiron's telling the camp we're going on a quest to find the other demigods of the prophecy. He's the one who made the conditions, not us,"

I groaned. "FINE, let's go to freaking Raleigh."

**OKAY, review on which chapter you'd rather have me write first?**

**- The girls go to Raleigh.**

**OR  
><strong>

**- Travis's reaction when he woke up the next day. **

**This chapter is KINDA long, but it's awful. Sorry. But anyway, please review. I REALLY need reviews. I don't feel like there are enough readers. If you REALLY want me to make these one of my first priorities after I finish homework, then REVIEW. You must review. If no one reviews, then I'm going to focus on my homework and not worry about this story, okay? OKAY :D REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa. I'm actually updating. I am a viola playing writer who used to play drums. That is such a mix up. THIS TUESDAY. SON OF NEPTUNE, OH YEAAAH. **

_**ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to vote on the poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I never did. I never will. **

* * *

><p><strong>Travis's POV<strong>

I woke up this morning to the usual routine. Woke up, got dressed, set up a prank somewhere in the cabin, woke up everybody ELSE, and rushed them to get to breakfast, while in the process Chris was the victim. It was hilarious.

"Silly Chris, you should've known better," I laughed, as I patted his wet back. We were on our way to breakfast and he was just scowling at me.

Connor pulled me aside from the rest of the cabin. "You DO realize Clarisse is going to KILL you."

My eyes widened. "_Di immortales, _why the Hades did he have to fall for that prank!" I ran up to Chris.

"DUDE, I'm so sorry, see! I'll jump in the lake in the morning in the middle of January or February! Either way look, I'll jump in the lake!" I offered. Before he could say anything, I started sprinting to the dock and jumped into the lake. It was freezing.

"Whoa!"

"Is he crazy?"

"What the Hades?"

"Dude, is he even alive?"

I kept myself hidden under, already used to the cold.

"Someone jump in to get him!" I was about to go back up when I felt someone jump in. I turned and found Camilla staring at me with a disapproving look. We both pointed up and we swam back up.

"You're an awful person." She scowled. I noticed that her teeth were chattering.

"WELL, you didn't have to jump in after me," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"WELL, no one else up there had the balls to jump in after you, since everyone thought you were dying. So I had to. And now my clothes are wet and freezing." She said using the same tone I did.

I was bitch slapped by realization. "You're freezing aren't you?"

"OH, you just realized that? No freaking duh."

"You know, you've got an attitude. Let's go before we get hypothermia."

"I think I'm already on the way there." She shivered.

"Swim to shore as fast as you can, I'll swim right beside you." She nodded and we slowly swam to shore.

On the beach, there stood Connor and Natalia, holding towels and extra clothes.

"Dude, what the Hades were you thinking!" Connor scolded as he gave me a towel as Natalia yelled, "Cam why the hell did you do that?"

"Well, I didn't want to get killed by Clarisse." I shrugged, as I was wiping off. I looked around. "Hey where's Percy? I need him to dry me off."

"I'm not your human towel." I turned and found Percy standing there, disapprovingly staring at me.

I smirked. "You know, I have been getting that look a LOT."

"We should go to breakfast," Natalia suggested as she gave Cam a bunch of towels.

We all nodded as we walked to the dining pavilion together.

As we were walking, I noticed something different. Cam was completely dry. Her chestnut hair was back in waves flowing to the bottom of her rib cage. Her milk chocolate eyes were filled with life.

"Hey, how come SHE'S dry?" I scowled.

Percy shrugged. "Who got her in the freezing lake in the first place?"

I sighed. "She didn't have to jump in after me. Why didn't you do it?"

"I came AFTER she jumped in. I was about to stop her too." Percy objected.

I just frowned at him as we went to the dining pavilion. Everyone was talking and suddenly grew silent once they saw us.

I addressed the crowd. "I know that with me jumping in the lake was strange, but there's no need to stare."

I felt satisfied as I walked to my table, looking around for Katie.

"It's so sad,"

"Tratie forever,"

"Hasn't anyone told him?"

I ignored these comments as Connor and I walked to the Hermes table.

"Look, just don't listen to them." Connor whispered.

I nodded in agreement as we sat down. Breakfast went along normal like usual.

"I bet you five bucks that we can cause the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins to fight over who's hotter," I schemed.

Hunter shook his head. "AS IF, good luck with that,"

Everyone laughed. "Dude, if someone can accomplish that, it's us."

Cameron sighed. "Hunter, we've stayed here long enough to know that if anyone can pull it off, it's these Hermes kids."

"Yeah Hunter, WE can pull it off," Ari agreed as she took a bite of her omelet.

I smirked my signature smirk. "You want to bet? You do my chores if I win. I'll do your chores if I lose."

He grinned. "You're ON."

"Hey Travis," I turned around found Drew, doing some weird lip twitch.

"Uh, hey Drew," I suspiciously greeted.

"So, how's it going," she said with a low voice.

I turned to Ari and she just shrugged. "I'm fine," I finally answered.

She smiled deviously. "Okay, since Katie's on that quest-"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's on a quest with Annabeth and Alexis. That's like one of the reasons why I approached you. No one's here to stop me."

"I'm kind of here to stop you," Ari objected.

"Yeah, so am I," We all turned and found Jeanette, Spencer, Cam, and Natalia standing behind her.

I was still surprised. "So you're saying that, Katie Gardner went on a quest with Annabeth and Alexis so last minute, and Chiron just told us that, NOW?"

Jeanette and Spencer reluctantly nodded while Drew nodded happily. Cam and Natalia looked lost. I looked at Spencer and she nodded. She knew exactly what I was thinking. Katie went home.

I felt torn to pieces. Katie went home. Katie lied to me about going home. She got me good... _I should just act like it doesn't bother me and wait for her to Iris Message me. _I felt distraught about it though. My heart felt like it died, but I knew I had to keep going.

And then it hit me. The anger. Katie LIED to me, after she told me that she would stay here. After she pretended everything was fine. Why would she do this? Did she even think about how **I **felt?

"Travis? Traaaaviiiiiss," I snapped out of my thoughts and found Drew gone.

"Where did she go?" I questioned.

"I threatened to replace all of her hair spray with spray paint." Ari smiled.

Spencer looked at me with sad eyes and I ignored it and forced myself to smile. "Good job sis," I turned to everyone else. "Thanks guys for saving me from Drew."

They all gave me sincere smiles as they all walked away. For the rest of breakfast, I tried to get HER out of my mind.

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later...<em>

Everyone was in position. "Okay, let's do this." I whispered into my headset.

Ari grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, her eyes were like our eyes, which were blue, and she was wearing a blue bikini matching her eyes under a huge white shirt. I am SO proud of my sister. She was standing with her boyfriend, Daniel Taylor.

The Aphrodite kids and the Apollo cabin were hanging out at the beach and she was on her way there.

"Watch and LEARN," I muttered to Hunter. We were all hiding in the forest to watch it all go down.

They walked hand in hand as they went towards the two groups of people. Daniel was staring at the Apollo Cabin's girls as Ari was checking out the Apollo Cabin's boys.

Ari's eyes widened and she slapped Daniel. "How DARE you check out girls while you're with me!"

He looked appalled. "What the Hades? You're the one to talk!"

She scowled. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You're checking out the Apollo guys, my FRIENDS."

Ian Lennox raised an eyebrow. "Hey Daniel,"

"Hey Ian,"

"Don't try to turn this around on ME." Ari growled.

"Why CAN'T I?" Daniel demanded.

"Because you're the BOYFRIEND, I, the girlfriend, is more superior."

"What's THAT supposed-"

Mitchell got up and stood in between them. "Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on here?"

They started rambling really fast at the same time, explaining their side of the story.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"WAIT, you were checking out the APOLLO kids." asked Kendra, one of Drew's minions.

"I think that's the only thing we agreed on," Ari wondered.

"Yeah, it was," Daniel agreed.

"You guys weren't checking out the APHRODITE kids?" Drew asked.

Ari and Daniel looked at each other. "Nope."

"That's not right," Kendra said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ian asked.

"WELL, naturally the Aphrodite kids are more good looking."

Serena, a daughter of Apollo, looked kind of mad. "So? The children of Apollo have great looks AND musical talent, giving us MORE appeal. I mean, come on, who doesn't like doctors/musicians!" Her siblings yelled in unison.

"Aphrodite kids are the BEST looking, our looks does it all!"

"At least we're not dumb!"

"What's that supposed to mean! We have Piper, she has brains! Her looks just don't match though!"

"HEY!"

And the chaos began.

I adjusted my headset and said, "You guys should escape, NOW."

With that, they slowly got away and I grinned at Hunter.

"I know," he scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>SO BASICALLY, Travis is kind of hard on Katie, YET he's going to pretend it doesn't faze him. So he's going to pretend that everything's OKAY. But it's not... I mean come on. Can we see TRAVIS STOLL being clinically depressed? NOO, so he's going to be rather strong, but would the anger build up? Will his emotions go wild? The campers of Camp Half-Blood shall suffer because he'll need something to distract himself from KATIE. This is going to be good.<strong>

**NOW, I know Son of Neptune is coming out this Tuesday, and I am EXCITED. My copy was pre-ordered on Barnes and Noble's website, and it'll come in at least 2 business days. SO this is what I'm going to do. _SON OF NEPTUNE WILL NOT AFFECT THIS STORY._ The only thing that MIGHT change is the description of the Roman Campers mentioned in THE LOST HERO. So basically, it won't change. Anyway, VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE, 'KAY? **

**NEXT WEEK: Katie back in North Carolina. And yes, this state doesn't receive much recognition. Haven't you guys notice I pity some states? Remember Chapter 1 of What Did I Get Myself Into? TRATIE was in Arkansas. Now it's North Carolina's turn! Except I'm going to describe an imaginary town that I made from my mind because I'm from the WEST coast! **

**AND BTW! Along with Son of Neptune, I will be getting Bloodlines (Richelle Mead) and Silence (Becca Fitzpatrick) **

**I realize Bloodlines came out in August, but because of the free shipping, they're all coming at the same time. Which is around this week. So yay! I might be busy reading it. AND NO WORRIES, NO SPOILERS COMING FROM ME!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it. Katie in North Carolina, the next couple of chapters will switch off between Camp life and North Carolina life,so the action will take place SOON ENOUGH. Just enjoy these times where I update, and besides we'll ALL be too busy reading Son of Neptune NO SPOILERS YOU GUYS, OKAY? I will delete my account on fanfiction if ONE PERSON spoils it. Or will I? I DON'T KNOW, but this is like the second update! WOO!  
><strong>

**ANYWAY ENJOYY!**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to read SON OF NEPTUNE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV (I was looking forward to writing this chapter)<strong>

"California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!" Alexis was singing in our taxi.

We finally arrived to Raleigh and it was a nice sunny day. We were going to my town, which was on the outskirts of Raleigh. It wasn't a small town, but it wasn't big either. The houses were at least a mile from each other.

It was a sunny day in Raleigh, where a bunch of demigods were sitting in a cab, singing a song about California.

"Sun-kissed skin so hot, it'll melt your popsicle!" Annabeth sang along. They were wearing sunglasses and rolled down the windows.

"You guys, this is the wrong state. California is on the other side of the country!" I laughed. Alexis hushed me as she put a pair of sunglasses on my face. It was upside down. "You realize these are upside down?"

"AWW we lost our place," Annabeth frowned.

"Let's sing something else!" Alexis smiled. "I KNOW. We MUST sing 'Moves Like Jagger'."

"Okay!" Annabeth laughed, as Alexis played it. We closed the window between the backseat and the driver, but I had a feeling he could hear us.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you!" Alexis started to sing.

"Kiss me 'till you're drunk-"

"You guys are awful!" I shouted over their loud music. I bet the people outside didn't like the fact we were so loud since we rolled down the window.

"HEY!" We looked at the driver and he looked annoyed. "We're here." the taxi driver yelled. "Now get out of my taxi,"

We scowled at him as we got out of the taxi. We grabbed our backpacks and stood in front of my house. It was a typical farm house, no big deal, but the others said otherwise.

"Katie, your house is HUGE." Annabeth said in awe. The front lawn was neat, the gate was locked, and there were huge bushes which stood as a gate.

Alexis sighed with relief. "I thought we were going to make problems but you got room for us,"

I nodded as I realized her hidden meaning. "HEY, you thought I lived in some tiny ranch?"

"Don't all kids of Demeter?" she questioned.

"NO," I objected. "Is that the stereotype?"

They slowly nodded and I face palmed.

"Let's just go inside." I sighed as I tried to open the gate. I felt for my keys in my pockets when I realized I left my keys in my trunk at Camp.

"You left your keys, didn't you." Annabeth asked. I slumped down in humiliation and nodded.

"Did you call your dad, letting him know that we were coming?" Alexis said, her voice laced with hope.

I shook my head. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"WELL, where is he?" they both asked.

"At work," I muttered.

"Where does he work? Around town, right?" Annabeth guessed.

I shook my head once more. "He works in the Department of Agriculture. The closest headquarters is in Raleigh."

"Raleigh's 30 to 40 minutes away from here." Alexis reminded.

I nodded. "I know that. He doesn't get off work until he wants to." I muttered.

"Call your Dad?" Annabeth suggested.

Alexis started to walk around. "Where are you going?" I yelled, as she was starting to get further.

"I'm looking for a spare key!" she answered.

"WE DON'T HAVE A SPARE!" I replied. They groaned.

"Just call your dad, and tell him to come home." Annabeth said, as she handed me her phone.

I stood up and straightened up my clothes. I quickly punched in his number and called.

"Hello? Who is this?" My father answered.

"Dad!" I yelped in relief.

"Who is this?" he repeated.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, it's Katie." No reply. "Your DAUGHTER?"

Alexis and Annabeth's eyes widened as they started to laugh. I put my hand over the phone. "You guys, it's not FUNNY! My dad probably has a lot of clients named Katie or something,"

"SURE," Annabeth choked out.

"Keep... telling... yourself... that!" Alexis said between laughs as she fell over.

I sighed as I took my hand off. "Dad, it's me, Katie Gardner."

I could sense he lightened up. "Katie! Where have you been? You said you would be back by the time school started again!"

"It's a really long story." I smiled.

I heard him sigh in relief. "Where are you now? Are you safe? I had to pull you out of school."

"I'm at home. Stuff happened in camp, which was part of the long story. Can you just come home? And hurry? Because I'm probably attracting a LOT of monsters right now." I said urgently.

"Okay, I'll be home in an hour. Feel free to go to town and meet me at the bookstore in an hour. I'll pick you up from there. Now bye!" and with that, he hung up.

I sighed as I returned the phone back to Annabeth. "Well guys, we're going to town."

"Wasn't town 3 miles back?" Alexis questioned. I nodded and she grinned. "It's just down the road, right?" I nodded once again. "Race you guys there!" and with that, she started to run.

"Alexis we need to stick together!" Annabeth yelled after her.

I was left alone in front of my empty house. "Damn it you guys. WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

><p>Okay, the race ended horribly. We all ended up dying when we almost got to town.<p>

"That... was... a... HORRIBLE... idea," I said between breaths.

They nodded in agreement and I saw paradise. A bench.

"BENCH!" I yelped, as I started sprinting.

"Hey!" they yelled after me, as I fell on the bench. I was lying down on the seat, panting.

And I felt someone sit on my stomach. It was an elderly man.

"Um, mister, do you mind getting off me?" I asked kindly.

"The bench is speaking!" he yelled.

"No sir! You're just confused!" I protested.

"Ahh!" he shouted. I recognized that yell.

"Mr. Harris, you need to get off me. It's Katie Gardner, the one who used to 'walk your fish'." This old man was confused.

Then he lightened up and got up. "Give me my duck back!" he yelled after a kid. He was waving his cane in the air and tried to catch the misfit. Alexis and Annabeth were panting like crazy and I bolted up before they could sit on me.

"We saw the old man sit on you." they laughed.

"Katie? Katie Gardner?" I turned and saw a familiar face. He had ink black hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. He was wearing a white v neck and normal jeans. I knew his face, I just didn't remember his name.

"Hey," I smiled. At that moment, I really hoped I didn't look like a mess. I changed into a red flannel shirt, an ironic t-shirt with the words "I listen to bands that don't even exist yet", black jeans, an owl necklace, and black combat boots. My hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Katie, how are you? You didn't come back after winter break, Teagan's been worried sick." Teagan was my best friend since I was in kindergarten. I still didn't tell her I was a demigod.

I felt Alexis and Annabeth send me suspicious looks and I continued talking. "Uh, I've been good. And I was GOING to surprise Teagan, so don't tell her."

I stood up. "Hey, I'm so sorry, but I don't remember your name."

"Logan, Logan Pierce." he smirked.

"Oh god, Logan I'm so sorry for forgetting your name." I apologized.

"It's okay," he shrugged.

"I'm Alexis Hart," Alexis introduced herself, finally speaking.

"And I'm Annabeth Chase. We're friends of Katie's who'll be staying here until the summer." she spoke as well.

"Logan Pierce, guy from Katie's school." He smiled at them, as they shook hands.

I felt REALLY guilty about forgetting about Logan. "Hey Logan, I'm sorry about forgetting about you. Can I buy you like a soda or something?"

"Katie, we're going to meet you at the bookstore in a half hour," Annabeth said, as Alexis was dragging her away. I nodded, as I felt for my chain in my pocket. Travis had one especially made for me, so when I swung it, it became a sword. I had knives strapped to my ankles, so I was good if a monster came.

I winced when I thought of Travis. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Logan who looked kind of worried.

"Yeah, so tell me about Teagan," I asked, as we walked to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"So you're going out with my best friend now?" I laughed. He nodded and I shook my head.<p>

"I've been gone for THAT long." I sighed, as I took a sip of my vanilla coffee-free ice drink of sorts. The name was too complicated.

"Yeah, since Christmas," he grinned.

"That's great," I smiled, as I looked around for a clock.

"You have to go," his smile faltered. "You're bored already?"

My eyes widened. "No, no, no! My dad's supposed to pick me up..." and I found a clock. "A MINUTE FROM NOW. Listen, I have to go, later!"

I grabbed my backpack and my vanilla drink and waved at him as I ran out. I saw my dad's SUV parked in front of the book shop and I ran over and saw him in his business suit. He had his brown hair gelled back and his green eyes were filled with anxiety.

"DAD!" I called, as I ran over and hugged him. It ended up as a failure, as the vanilla drink spilled on us. I didn't care though. "Dad, I missed you! I'm so sorry I didn't come back, I'm sorry I didn't IM you, I'm sorry I spilled-"

"It's okay, let's just ask Mrs. Thorne to hose us off. Now-"

"Katie!" I let go of my dad and saw Alexis and Annabeth, running from the corner.

"What's wrong?" My dad questioned. I turned around and found 3 hellhounds and a giant coming our way.

"Oh man," I groaned as I ran over to them. "We'll meet you back at the house!"

My dad nodded and I ran to my friends. "Hey, how's it going,"

Alexis shrugged. "Good, we're just running away from monsters here,"

"Great! Me too!" I joked.

"You guys!" Annabeth smacked us. "Anyway, we're going to keep running until we're well out of town and THEN we'll kill the monsters."

"Okay!" we both yelped.

We were running for 15 minutes now, and we were just 2 miles away from town. "Is this far enough?" I asked. I was starting to get tired.

"Probably," Annabeth answered, as she slid and turned, taking out her knife. Alexis did the same and took out her sword. I stopped and turned around.

"Aww, you didn't look cool," Alexis frowned. I swung the chain out of my pocket and it turned into a sword. "Oh snap, I take it back." I smiled at her.

"Any ideas now Annabeth?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Okay, get rid of a hellhound as fast as possible and if you kill it, move on to the giant. AVOID IT WHILE YOU'RE FIGHTING THE DOG. Now go!"

I ran straight to the nearest hellhound and was sliced its leg. As it howled, I stabbed it repeatedly until it disintegrated. Which took a while.

"Katie! Look out!" Alexis warned. I turned and saw the giant try to swing its club at me, but I dove for the ground.

"Oww," I groaned, as I checked my forearm. I saw asphalt stuck in it and I frowned. Other than that, it was fine.

Annabeth came and helped me up. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Kind of need help here!" Alexis screamed as she was dangling upside down. Her sword was on the ground.

We ran over as we jabbed at the giant at the same time. Alexis swung herself up as she threw a knife at the giant's face.

It disintegrated. Alexis fell right next to us and got up. We were all panting.

"Well," I sighed, as I turned to face them and gave them a huge smile. "Welcome to North Carolina,"

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW, IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER. ACTION COMING SOON ENOUGH. JUST BE PATIENT PLEASE?<strong>

**Anyway, I NEED REVIEWS! I feel like I'm writing for nobody D: I need to know people are actually liking this story or people are at least reading it. Acknowledge its existence please. Review for me!**

**For example, tell me what you're doing in honor of Son of Neptune OR a better idea.**

** _TELL ME WHAT PRANKS I SHOULD HAVE THE STOLLS DO NEXT. I need as much pranks as possible, so PRANKS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! _**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW PLEASE. Oh and vote on the poll. If no one votes, then I'm just going to delete that story and start all over. Okay? SO YEAH, Review, and vote on my poll. Thank you. That would be GREATLY APPRECIATED. **


	7. Chapter 7 & Announcements

**LOL. I thought I posted this already, but I guess I didn't. Maybe I shouldn't post as much cuz I've been getting a lot of reviews lately and I last updated a month ago X). If you want me to update as soon as possible, REVIEW PRANKS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. –shrugs- sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown POV<strong>

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked as I entered the tent. It was dark and I shivered as I saw nothing but shadows.

"Yes, actually I wanted to speak to you for a while now," said a feminine voice. Her voice was like she was haughty. As if she was better than me, and had a tinge of an accent. A French accent. The voice was also cold and demanding like she knows she will be obeyed. "Well, why don't you sit?"

I smirked, not knowing whether or not she can see me. I leaned against a pole holding up the tent, twirling my knife. "I would if I could, but sadly, I can't and would have to decline. It's rather dark in here and I can't see anything. Even you and I bet you're beautiful but you and I just don't know it."

She gave a laugh that sent chills up my spine. "Oh, you're so naïve, aren't you? Thinking you can use your charm on me. But I appreciate the attempt."

I shrugged. "You caught me; well what brings me here tonight is what I'M dying to know,"

"Wonderful choice of words," I heard a grin form as she spoke. "I hear you are excellent at deception and uh, spying. I also hear you're quite the assassin."

"One of the best out there," I remarked.

"Oh, look at who's cocky." She joked. I didn't know she was capable of humor. "Now here's the deal. You must kill Katie Gardner."

My eyes widened. Katie Gardner was the counselor of the Demeter Cabin. She was kind, pretty, normal, average, harmless. Innocent. Why her? Just yesterday, they said that she went off on a quest.

"May I ask, why Katie Gardner?"

There was silence, until she started to speak once again. "Do you have a tiny crush on her? NOW, will you do the job or not?"

I immediately stopped twirling my knife and put it in its sheath. "What's in it for me?"

"You shall do the world great good. Katie Gardner is a demigod of the Great Prophecy involving the Giants. Yet, she's on our side. Supposedly. But she's actually just a spy. I need you to eliminate her."

I was holding in my laughter, but one escaped. "Did you say, ELIMINATE? What are we doing, watching a horrible sci-fi movie?"

"ARE YOU DOING IT OR NOT!" she snapped.

I looked at the dark thoughtfully. I finally responded when I knew I was testing her patience.

"I'll do it for the world. We might as well end her life before anything horrible truly happens." I could sense her smiling.

"Mercy killing, not my top choice, but it will have to do."

"It helps with my conscience." I defended.

"Alright, sources tell me that she lives in a small town, 30 minutes south of Raleigh, North Carolina. No one shall notice your departure or disappearance. Do not fail me." I nodded as I turned to leave. "Wait,"

I gave her my attention. "Don't you dare come back without her dead body,"

I grinned crept to my lips. "Of course, how do you get the satisfaction without looking at the corpse?"

* * *

><p>I had my duffel over my shoulder and it was 3 o'clock in the morning. I had all my weapons, including knives, swords, daggers, and a gun if I had to. But guns were for cheaters and there was one bullet loaded. Well, who could blame me? I have wicked aim.<p>

I hopped on my motorcycle as I fixed my leather jacket. I put on my helmet and prepared myself for a 9 hour trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no one cooperated and sent me pranks. And to those who said, "You never asked." Look at the previous chapter. You'll find it. <strong>

**Anyway, to those who care, I got a couple announcements.**

**- If you're interested in reading the first chapter of a couple stories that I'm THINKING about posting, PM me. We'll talk. **

**- REVIEW PRANKS. I REALLY NEED THEM. **

**- Oh, and I'm deleting **_**The Olympics: Demigods Only. **_**More info coming up. **

**SO TO PREVENT SUCKY CHAPTERS LIKE THIS, REVIEW PRANKS! PM if you're interested in reading a chapter or two of possible stories, we'll figure it out just PM I got loads of ideas, and maybe I'll get to writing **_**Demigods Take Charge**_**. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who reviewed. They meant a lot to me, so here's a chapter I promised. Did I promise it? I don't remember… but the awesome Sugoi provided a chapter anyway.**

**Dare of the Whenever: Go around and introduce yourself with a British name, make yourself as convincing as possible. Dress up as Harry Potter if you have to. No matter what: don't break character. Do this in public places. (Dares that go wrong is not my fault…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like usual. If I did say that I owned PJO, I would be lying. And Rick Riordan and a bunch of other people might come after me with crazy lawsuits. **

**OH AND PROPS TO _Sunny99_ for a PIECE of the prank. You know what belongs to you. ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV (Trying a new look and you know Katie's will be KPOV and Unknown POV will be UPOV) <strong>

"Oh my gods, look at this one! It says, 'Buy flowers for yourself. Love, Dove'. I don't NEED to buy flowers for myself. Guys give me flowers every day!" Drew laughed. She and her siblings were sitting on the stumps by their cabin, eating Dove chocolates as I was watching them in the bushes.

"Hey Drew, check out THIS ONE," said her minion, Jessie, as she opened up a chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth. "'Encourage your sense of daring.' We're DEMIGODS, like omg, how daring can we GET?"

They all laughed, which made me gag. I wasn't sure after a while whether this is all worth it or not.

Jeanette was walking around, with a tray of caramel apples. Her light brown hair was in a ponytail, and her green eyes were filled with mischief. "Hey Drew," she spoke as she was beaming.

Drew's eyes widened as she stood up. "Oh my gods, I'm going to take one, 'kay Jeanette?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was giving these out to everyone anyway. I just wanted to say, that I really hope everything we've done to each other is behind us."

Drew nodded as she took a bite of a caramel apple and her eyes were filled with shock. "I swear on Taylor Lautner's life, and his life is IMPORTANT, that these are AMAZING."

Jeanette looked over and winked as she sat down with the Aphrodite girls. She grabbed a chocolate that we marked and opened it. As she placed it in her mouth, she got up and stretched.

"Ah, my mind feels stretched," she sighed with content.

"Why did you just do that?" Jessie asked as she was playing with caramel apple.

Jeanette's eyes widened. "You don't know why?" Jessie shook her head and she sighed. "Because," she crouched down. "Dove chocolates know all. Like seriously, you HAVE to do what these chocolates tell you, or something bad happens."

That was Ari's cue. "Hey Jessie," she looked nervous. "Listen, I'm so sorry, but the shirt you let me borrow for my date with Daniel, it got torn apart. And stepped on, and thrown into mud, which was not my fault."

Jessie shrieked as she grabbed her shirt. "This is WHITE and LACE." She took a deep breath. "Did you have fun on your date?"

Ari shook her head. "Daniel and I kept arguing and we broke up."

All the girls were shrieking. "BUT, you and Daniel and PERFECT,"

"It's BECAUSE I didn't listen to the Dove chocolates," she sighed as she got up. "Excuse me as I go cry,"

They all looked back at Jeanette. "SEE, you have to listen to the chocolates." She stood up and took her now empty tray. "Do you guys need the tray?"

Drew placed an arm around Jeanette. "What if we per se, said that we didn't listen to the chocolates?" Jeanette's eyes widened as Drew held up a hand. "HYPOTHETICALLY." That caused her to calm down.

"Oh, well if it was just hypothetical, you're going to have to get those wrappers back." Jeanette walked away, with an evil grin. When she was far enough, Drew turned around panicked.

"How do I buy flowers for myself?"

Jessie was crying over her shirt when her eyes widened. "I need to be more DARING!" she got up. "I need to find Spencer's closet!" she ran off screaming. "SPENCER I NEED YOUR HORRIBLE SENSE OF FASHION!"

Drew picked some flowers and sighed with relief. "Ah, I need another chocolate." With that, everyone grabbed one. "'Go up and cluck every time a hot guy/girl talks to you.'"

On cue, we sent Percy out of the bushes. "Hey Drew!"

"Bawk!" She clucked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Listen, Drew I was wondering if you could help-"

"BAWK BAWK!" she clucked in despair.

Percy sighed. "Dang it Drew, I thought you would understand me and help me out, but you CAN'T." he walked away, and all Drew could do was cluck.

"Oh," she finally spoke in English. "Turtles," she groaned as she threw down her caramel apple. "Agh my apple!" she found Jessie's and bit into it. "OH MY GODS, THAT IS AN ONION!" she spit out and threw the onion on the ground.

I laughed as I watched her siblings follow the words of wisdom sponsored by "Dove" chocolates. CUE EVIL WINK.

"I am NOT a rooster!"

"Why are you sniffing me?"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME YOU CREEP!"

"Uh… no one's following you."

I started bursting out laughing as I looked up and found Cam staring at me disapprovingly.

"Travis," she pulled me up against my will. "Travis Stoll, get UP." I finally stood up. "How come the Aphrodite girls are acting weird?" I shrugged and she scoffed. "You don't know." I nodded with a smug smile. "Why don't you just Iris Message her?"

"It's only been a day, Cam. It's going to make me look weak or needy. I need to make sure that she knows that I'm strong." I snapped. She frowned but then it turned upside down.

"I got you to talk," she sang as she started to dance. The worst sight ever. "I got you to talk, A point for Camilla, 'cause I'm so awesome."

I started laughing at her as I held her down. "Okay, stop doing that, it's really weird."

"SEE, I'll keep dancing and singing until you Iris Message her and talk about your feelings and what not." I scowled at her.

"You're not serious." I laughed.

She nodded and kept dancing. "Been hanging out with Will and his siblings lately," she started doing some weird chicken dance and started singing.

"_You be that girl, you be that girl you be, everything you want so let me get up there, I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere! Tell me what you want so we could do just what you like!" _

"STOP SINGING!" I shouted as she started dancing on what I think should be the Dougie.

"I won't stop singing and dancing until you Iris Message her," she chimed.

"But you're so awful!"

She frowned as she opened her mouth to sing again and I tried to escape, but she followed me. "_Never mind, I'll find someone like YOU! I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg! I remember you said, sometimes lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." _

I busted out my Simon Cowell impression. "You are BLOODY AWFUL. You made my ears die, that was just utterly horrible, you bag of bones filled with no talent whatsoever!"

"_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me! Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, t-t-take me! Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction! You're, You're an alien! Your touch so foreign! It's supernatural-"_

"That sounded bad dawg," I interrupted.

She burst into laughs while she was dancing what looked like the Sprinkler... "'Dawg'?"

I returned to my normal voice. "Don't insult Randy Jackson, and you're going to jail for such horrible singing and dancing!"

"I recall you said my shuffling was dope? 'Every day I'm shuffling,'!" she started shuffling and I laughed. That was the only dance she could do. "Well, if I DO get arrested, I'll moonwalk into jail because I'm," she paused to flip her hair. "A smooth criminal." She started to dance in a strange fashion and which strangely resembled the _Thriller_ dance.

"You're insulting Michael Jackson!"

"_I might not dance like M.J., R.I.P., but I will give the best of me. All I want is everything-"_

"That's enough, can you PLEASE stop? I'm going blind. And deaf."

She continued dancing and sang, "Will you call Katie?"

"No," I smiled sweetly.

"THEN NO!"

I swear I heard glass shatter somewhere.

She started doing the robot and ballerina twirls. "I call this, 'Robot who went to ballet school,'!"

I started to run away as she sang opera songs and danced after me.

"Will! Can you please tackle him!" she shouted as she stopped to take a breather. She looked up and found me not tackled. "WELL THANKS FOR HAVING MY BACK, SOLACE! Gods, who knew it, would be this hard to sing AND dance." She took a deep breath and sang, _"You get the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" _My eyes widened as I covered my ears.

"STOP THAT! STOP THIS! I HAVE MY CONSTITUTIONAL RIGHTS! I DON'T DESERVE CRUAL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! THIS IS BOTH!"

She kept singing as I sank in defeat as I covered my ears. I curled up in a ball and laid there for the rest of the day. She sat down next to me and kept singing everything off-key.

When I was growing tired of covering my ears, she was still singing. "_Boy I think about it every night, and day. I'm addicted, wanna jam inside your love. I wouldn't want to have it any other way, I'm addicted and I just can't get enough._"

"I've HAD enough. Can you please just stop singing and ask Apollo to help you with your voice."

She scowled. "I sing perfectly and on key!"

She opened her mouth to sing once again. _"IT'S Friday, Friday, GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! Everybody's-"_

"I'll call Katie!" I shouted.

She looked at her watch and she made a face. "It took you 5 hours of me singing and dancing to break you?"

"I'll call her next Saturday, she's probably busy catching up with her Dad, and I don't want to do that to her. It IS why she worked so hard to get away from me."

She frowned as she punched me. "You're not the victim here, Travis." I looked at her and she had a sincere look on her face. "She left for a reason. You have no idea how she felt-"

"Because she couldn't tell me."

"Why couldn't she tell you?" she asked. That never dawned on me. "Did it ever dawn on you why she couldn't confide in you?" she got up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Listen Trav, I'll tell you a story about Victor but some other time, alright?"

I was still sitting down on the ground as I called after her. "WAIT, why did you mention it in the first place then?"

She turned around and shrugged. "Travis, you're lucky that's she's safe at least."

I was sitting on the ground in thought when I felt something hard hit my head. "Travis Stoll, how dare you give me a caramel on-"

I saw something move in the forest and I pushed her down. "TRAVIS!" an arrow flew past where she used to stand.

"Shut up Drew, someone's here. And they're not here to give you a pair of shoes."

* * *

><p><strong>Who watched the Pacquiao fight! I know I didn't! I'm a disgrace to Filipinos ;D Anyway, no, I was just too sick to go out and watch it at a family friend's house, but I trust that he won, am I correct? I'LL FOR SURE WATCH WHEN HE FIGHTS MAYWEATHER! He'll come around... Review your opinion of the fight, eh? <strong>

**If I got any of the lyrics wrong, I apologize. I only got them by listening to the songs myself. My laptop got a freakin' virus. =.= So my Firefox is gone and I have no idea how to get rid of the virus. Using Internet Explorer, and it's REALLY SLOW! o.e So yeah, sorry for any incorrect lyrics. If you're going to point out wrong lyrics, PM ME AND I'LL FIX IT. **

**Okay, I'm going to try uploading weekly. Warning though, I'm going to post a chapter in advance soon, and it's going to be BORING. It's just those chapters where it describes everything and it surprisingly took up a thousand words maybe. Review your fave part of the chapter and yeah. Bye! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy this chapter! Woo! ANOTHER update. I know this chapter sucks, but pay attention, it's important… ish. It's important-ish. Well I guess if you want to skip this chapter, you may, it's your decision. **

**Dare of the Whenever: Why don't you readers get together and dare EACH OTHER to do things? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I just don't, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

We finally got back to my house, exhausted and rather bloody. It wasn't from the fight. It was from tripping repeatedly.

"I can't believe most of our wounds," I began, as I rang the doorbell.

"We got from TRIPPING." Alexis finished as she gave a shaky laugh. "Today was a horrible day to wear a white tank top and short shorts." Her white lace top was layered on a white tank top and a part was black from tripping on the asphalt.

"Didn't Jessie take that top?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, so I bought another one. Except this one is even better."

I laughed as Annabeth shook her head, laughing as much as I was.

The gate opened as we were laughing. I walked in and took in the familiar surroundings. Stretch of green lawn, flowers, bushes, trees, home. My dad was on the porch and he was wearing a green flannel shirt, jeans, and hiking boots.

I ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. "My daughter is so awesome."

I looked up at him. "Shhh."

Alexis and Annabeth awkwardly walked up behind us. My dad pulled away from our hug and looked at them, "I am obviously Mark Gardner, Katie's Dad."

Annabeth shook his hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Alexis Hart." My friend introduced as she hugged my father. She pulled away and turned to me. "So Katie, when are you going to tell him we're staying here 'till June?"

My dad's eyes widened. I winced. "Yeah, about that…"

"But I only packed up 3 backpacks in the SUV. They're all in your room Katie, I thought they were yours."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, a leather backpack is mine. You know I don't roll that way, it's all about Jansport!"

Alexis scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Annabeth stifled a laugh. I looked around casually. "OH, let's go inside, shall we?"

I opened the door and was welcomed by the familiar environment. The narrow wooden hall way that had a couple steps which led to a huge open space, where in the middle, stood a metal spiral staircase that led up 3 floors. Our house was like a huge square and the staircase stood as the center point. On the left bottom corner was a family room, where there were a couple steps which isolated that corner from the rest of the floor. Down there, was a huge sectional, a glass coffee table, and a huge plasma screen TV that was currently cleverly hidden away in a cabinet, where in its shelves held our collection of movies.

The top left corner was where the white carpet transformed into marble flooring. It was our kitchen, where everything was modern, with granite countertops, a part of the counter where high stools stood, and our kitchen was up to date with the some of the best appliances. We mostly ate in the kitchen, where the stools were positioned to face our TV. There was also a little booth for when we didn't have enough room to eat at the counter.

The top right corner was our dining room, which was reserved for Thanksgiving, Christmas, special occasions, and major homework assignments for which I needed a very big table. There was a long dining room table where 12 chairs were positioned around it, with fake flower centerpieces and pictures of me and my dad along the walls. The house had long windows all over the walls, letting in a lot of natural light. The dining room also had marble flooring and between the kitchen and the dining room stood a backdoor.

The bottom right corner was our sitting area, where white couches sat. There were decorative cushions all over the place, a coffee table with a couple of magazines, and bookshelves filled with books that my dad and I liked yet made us look smart.

"Wow, your house is cool." Alexis complimented as she took off her shoes.

Annabeth followed suit. "It's like I designed it myself." Then she grinned. "Was this why you asked me to design a house that one year?" I nodded and she silently cheered. "I'm proud of this. Like a dream come true."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "YOU designed it? With a couple of those other designs?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm currently working on Olympus."

He smiled. "You're so ambitious."

"Uh Dad,"

"Hm?"

" She's actually Olympus's architect." I explained.

Annabeth spun around, alarmed. "I just realized, I forgot to show the gods my new sketches before we left camp." She laughed nervously. "I can just… Iris Message them, right?"

Alexis and I joined her nervous laughter. "An Iris Message can get SO HD," Alexis said sarcastically. We all stood there in an awkward, uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, umm… KATIE, just show them where they're going to stay for a couple months, while I make you guys something to eat." My dad suggested, as he walked over to the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs, taking my shoes along with me. They followed my example as we kept climbing up the stairs. "Katie your room is on the third floor?" I nodded.

"Yeah, the second floor is where my dad's room and office is. On the other side of the hallway are the guest rooms, so the second floor is like surrounded with walls and the stair case is like isolated." As we past the second floor, they noticed it was silent. There were white walls that made it look more isolated.

We reached the top floor, where on the right was my room. The space was open with a huge green queen sized bed on a platform, where under the steps were bookshelves. There was a huge sectional, a replica of the one downstairs, except this one, you could lift up the cushions and store stuff under it, and a TV. There was an L shaped glass desk where a laptop, an iTouch, and a couple books sat. I had speakers everywhere which I was grateful for since I loved music. My walls were covered with bulletin boards bombarded with pictures of me and my friends who live here, me and my family, and me and everyone from Camp. My closet was a good enough size that I can dress up in it. I had a vanity where it was covered with combs, brushes, and make up. By one of the windows, there was a window sill where I had pillows and cushions on it. In random spots of the room were beanbag chairs and piles of books.

On the other side, there were walls, closed off from the room. One of the doors was my bathroom, and the other side was a storage closet.

Alexis's eyes widened when she eyed my vanity. "Oh my gods, Katie, since when did you wear MAKE-UP?"

I scowled. "That's not mine, I mean; it IS mine in a SENSE. Well, you see, my friend TEAGAN, she keeps trying to make me wear make-up, but it's NEVER my thing. She keeps buying me make-up that I don't wear."

"SHATTER NAIL POLISH!" she squealed.

"I have a collection of nail polish. I like my nails to be unique."

Annabeth was looking around, examining the room. "Your dad gets paid a lot at that Department of Agriculture."

I nodded. "Yeah, he made sure I had as much of a good life that I can have, since I'm a demigod. He has a really good supply of Nectar and Ambrosia and everything."

She was smiling triumphantly. "I did a good job, this house turned out REALLY well."

I spotted their backpacks by my sectional. "I guess you guys get the couch,"

They raised eyebrows. "Can't we have the guest rooms?" I shook my head.

"You'll be living here for the next 4 months. Do you REALLY want to stay on the same floor as my dad? I mean seriously, you want to kick me out of my room?"

Alexis nodded. "We get it, okay,"

I walked over to my closet and grabbed a towel. "I'm going to take a shower; you guys make yourselves at home."

After my shower, I went through the door that was connected to my closet and quickly changed into faded denim skinny jeans, a graphic tee, and left my hair in a towel. I walked out and found Alexis and Annabeth gone. I ran downstairs and found Annabeth sitting with my dad in the booth, eating sandwiches.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I walked over to the fridge and looked through. "Where's Alexis?"

"Oh, she used my bathroom." My dad informed.

As I scanned the contents, I gasped. "Dad, you…"

His eyes widened with realization. "Katie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you'd be back."

Annabeth had a worried look in her eyes. She was in the middle of asking what was going on when I closed the fridge angrily.

"Oh, so since I'm not here, it's completely okay? How could you?"

"Katie, I didn't mean it. It just happened!"

"It doesn't explain what you did!"

"Katie, you're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"DAD, you bought MINUTE MAID orange juice. You know that I have sheer passion for hating Minute Maid. It's all liquidy and has little orange content." I argued.

"It's JUICE, it's SUPPOSED to be liquidy. What do you have against Minute Maid Katie?"

"What do you have against Tropicana, FATHER?"

Alexis stormed in, with her hair still damp, a panicked look in her face. "What happened?"

I turned to her. "Dad bought MINUTE MAID!"

"WHAT?"

Annabeth sighed. "What the Hades is going on."

My dad shrugged. "I don't know,"

Alexis walked over to the fridge and gasped as she opened it. "F-f-FRENCH yogurt?"

I smacked the table. "Really?" I turned to my dad. "Do you do this every time I leave for camp Dad?"

He looked at me with a serious face. "Yes. Yes I do."

"We're GREEK and there is FRENCH yogurt?"

"Can't a man enjoy his Minute Maid and his Activia French Yogurt?"

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Even I understood that one, Mr. G. What's wrong with Greek yogurt?"

"You girls are crazy," he grinned as he finished his sandwich.

* * *

><p>After we straightened things out, it was already 6 o'clock p.m. I changed into a green tank top and a white see through sweater. I grabbed my jacket and my purse and Alexis and Annabeth were dressed in hoodies and normal jeans. They had to suffer through the cold since I had smaller feet than them. My dad let us head to town to get clothes and things we needed while he got a hold of all our school records and what not. He said he was going to get us back to school by Monday. And today, was Saturday. So basically our first day of school was this Monday.<p>

We were in my Honda Civic, when we got to town. It took them forever to get all the stuff they wanted, and while we were loading their shopping bags in my trunk, someone screamed. I turned and saw Teagan, grinning at me and her hand was linked with Logan's.

Her sandy blonde hair was in a messy braid as her side bangs were out, with a beanie being all slouchy on her head. She was wearing her glasses and wearing a peacoat, black jeans, and heels. Her mossy green eyes were filled with excitement.

"Oh my god, it's KATIE!" she squealed as she ran up to me and hugged me. "Your dad said that you moved to California to be with your mom!"

"Pssh, I love Raleigh, what are you talking about." I scoffed, thinking of something else to say. "Those California girls, with their daisy dukes and bikinis…"I awkwardly finished.

Teagan looked at Annabeth and Alexis, checking if they were competition for my friendship. She gets jealous pretty easily. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're my friends, Annabeth Chase and Alexis Hart." She waved to them. "You guys, this is Teagan Allen, my best friend from here. Teagan, these are some of my best friends from uh..."

Annabeth held out a hand. "San Francisco."

Alexis held out her hand as well. "Los Angeles and Manhattan, well I guess you can count the Hamptons?"

She smiled as she shook both their hands. "Hi, this is Logan, my boy-"

"We already met." He coughed awkwardly. She was wearing her fake smile now and looked at her bare wrist. She only did that when she wanted to leave.

"OH, look at the time, if Logan doesn't get me home, my parents will MURDER him. You know parents," Wait. He parents were easy going! Teagan waved good bye. "See you on Monday!"

"But you don't even have a watch!" I noticed.

She turned back to us. "Uh, I saw your watch."

I held up my left wrist. "I'm not wearing a watch either."

"It's my instincts, now bye!"

I nodded as I turned back to two demigods frowning with their arms folded.

"She doesn't like us."Alexis commented.

I frowned. "She gets jealous pretty easily."

"More like possessive," Annabeth commented absently as she watched them walk away.

I nodded. "Well, she's still pretty fun!"

They rolled their eyes. "Suuure."

"OH shush it." I scowled as I unlocked the car and got in. "We've been friends for like ever, so don't judge her." I started to drive away when I realized they weren't in the car yet.

* * *

><p><em>Monday morning…<em>

I woke up to the sound of Alexis screaming. I bolted up, panting as I jumped out of bed. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth was sitting on the couch, which showed no sign of her sleeping there the previous night. Alexis on the other hand, was holding up two hangers.

"What should I wear?" She held up one hanger, holding up a blue dress and a cardigan. "'Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'?" she held up the other hanger. "OR 'Girl next door." On that hanger, she was holding up a blue tank top, a black draped vest, black fingerless arm warmers, and black skinny jeans.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "First off, why is one of them called 'Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'?"

She sighed. "Why can't you just not question me?"

I held in my laughter. Annabeth was already dressed, wearing a black blazer, a graphic tee, denim skinnies, and an owl necklace hung by her stomach.

Alexis's eyes lightened up. "Okay, KATIE, what are you going to wear?"

I was speechless. "Umm, hoodie, jeans, ironic tee,"

She shook her head and shoved a hanger into my arms. "NOPE, you're wearing this."She grabbed a hair iron and dragged me to my bathroom.

In a matter of 30 minutes, Alexis was able to straighten my hair and make me wear the outfit while she dressed herself up in the dress. She snapped a black hippie band on my head which hurt since it was a rather stretchy hair band. Instead of a blue tank top, I was wearing a green one and I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was grumbling as we walked down the stairs with our backpacks. I was still able to keep my black Jansport backpack. Alexis tried to make me use one of her leather knapsacks, which was horrible. I felt like I was forgetting something important.

Annabeth on the other hand wasn't tampered with. She had her messenger bag slung over her shoulder and she was reading "Man's Search for Meaning", with her reading glasses on the bridge of her nose.

I looked behind me to face Alexis. "Why was I the only one who had to play dress up?"

"Because, I didn't have enough time to dress up Annabeth, you probably needed more help."

I scowled at her reply. "It's freaking JANUARY, and you're making me wear a tank top!"

"I'm wearing a DRESS, but I suppose you're right… I'll go change!" before I could stop her, she ran up the stairs.

"Dang it…." I muttered, as my dad laughed. "It's not funny Dad." I huffed as I sat in the booth. My dad set a plate of eggs and toast and Alexis ran back with a white puffy long sleeved shirt with a blue tank top on the inside, black tights, and vintage boots that tied up to the knee. She was holding a peacoat and a leather jacket. She threw me the leather jacket which I was grateful for.

"THERE, now we look bad ass." She smiled triumphantly as she sat down and started to eat. I looked at the clock and it was 7:30, which wasn't a bad time.

After we ate, we left my dad to get ready for work and I sighed as I pulled on my worn down converse.

My eyes bugged out when I realized that I forgot something. I threw my car keys at Annabeth, which wasn't effective as it hit her face.

She held up the keys, confused. "Hey, what are you-"

"I just forgot something, be down in a minute," I shouted as I threw off my shoes as I started to run upstairs.

_I knew I was forgetting something important_, I thought to myself as I reached my bedside table. There sat my chain and the rose necklace Travis gave me. I felt my heart pang and a flood of memories came in my mind. I knelt to the ground, in anguish. Tears were threatening to escape, when I heard Annabeth honk and I quickly clasped on the necklace and attached the chain to my belt loop.

With that, I picked up my backpack and ran downstairs, just catching a glimpse of a picture of me and Travis, one of those rare times we got along and we worked together to catch the flag. We were standing on Zeus's Fist, while he was giving me a piggy back ride and I was holding the flag we caught. We were both smiling and once again, I felt like I was dying inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sucked. I forced myself to write this. And Katie's house is a replica of a house I designed for art class, SO BAM... <strong>

**So anyway, sorry for the sucky chapter. Review! Tell me your fave part of the chapter, buh bye now!**

**OH WAIT before I go, I know some of you guys are fans of _Demigods Take Charge_. So do you guys want a chapter for that story? Review your opinion please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Grr, stupid virus.**

**Anyway, hello there my angry readers who didn't review for two freaking chapters in a row... Excuse my teenage angst. My laptop got a stupid virus. So, all my pre-written chapters of awesome-ness are stuck. In that laptop. And I've had a really strong cough for 3 weeks now... that's not good, right? **

**Enough with what's going on with Sugoi. Ookami's going to fix my laptop soon enough, so all I gotta do is hang in there and survive off this make shift connection to the cyber world. **

**Dare of the Whenever: Whoever has read the Nightworld series by L.J. Smith, you must message me. I need to discuss this with someone. **

**Disclaimer: I never own anything, now listen. Don't cough on a computer. It might catch a VIRUS. HAHAHA, not funny, those Sharpies are really getting to me... JUST KEEDDEENG. Okay, let's just get on with the important stuff...**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

_I was sitting on the ground in thought when I felt something hard hit my head. "Travis Stoll, how dare you give me a caramel on-"_

_I saw something move in the forest and I pushed her down. "TRAVIS!" an arrow flew past where she used to stand._

_"Shut up Drew, someone's here. And they're not here to give you a pair of shoes."_

* * *

><p>"Travis, what the hell is wrong with you," Drew "whispered". Normal people would call it their outside voice. She was mad enough to not even bother using "Hades" instead of "hell".<p>

I took a deep breath. This girl is so clueless. "Drew, shut up or I'm going to ditch you and let whoever tried to shoot an arrow through your face come and get you, so will you just SHUT UP."

She scowled. "You don't give me much credit, Travis Stoll." I rolled my eyes and she scoffed. "Not my fault you have your panties in a twist,"

"Drew, you don't realize that you're the one who twisted my panties." I realized what I said and she snickered. "Wait, I don't wear panties. BOXERS, you got my twisted my BOXERS,"

We were on our elbows, so Drew was able to awkwardly flip her hair. "That didn't even make sense."

"Well, no one likes you." I blurted out. Her mouth dropped.

"People SO like me." she defended as I scanned to see how we could escape. No one was around, since it was around dinner time.

Then I heard a faint voice. "Hey Drew, did you hear that?"

She shook her head as she tried to focus on listening for the voice.

The voice started to come closer and accompanying it what the gentle strums of a guitar.

_"You can tell me there's nobody else, but I feel it. You can tell me that you're home by yourself, but I see it. You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know. Your love is just a lie."_

Somebody was here! An Apollo kid!

"Drew," I started to whisper when she cut me off.

"I know," she grinned. A couple more arrows started to fly and we ducked even lower, despite the fact we were on the ground.

"Who's there?" yelled a familiar voice. A female voice. "Hello? I know you're here when you attempt to kill me!"

Drew's eyes widened in realization and I began to realize who this was. We both turned to whisper to each other. "Cam,"

Right on cue, she walked in with a graceful stride. She looked around suspiciously, holding her guitar as a weapon. More arrows flew from all directions. But each one missed.

She found us on the floor, with her eyes filled with shock. "You guys, let's go." She picked up Drew and forced me to get up. As if on command, the arrows ceased to fly.

* * *

><p>"Travis Stoll, it has been a WEEK, when are you going to call Katie?"<p>

It's been a week since Cam, Drew, and I were nearly killed by arrows. Ever since, Will and I have been targets and we've visited the Infirmary 3 times.

I was sitting in the middle of the Poseidon Cabin. Tied to a chair. Sitting around me were Connor, Percy, Will, Cam, and Natalia; they were trying to get me to Iris Message Katie, which I refuse to do.

"No way, if she wants to talk, go she has to call me." I wasn't going to be the one to call first. SHE was the one who left, she at least owes me this.

Percy knelt down in front of me. "You do realize that Will and I were affected too, not just you?"

Will nodded in agreement as he flipped his surfer hair. "Yeah, our girlfriends ran off with yours too. And look at us, we're not mad."

I scowled. "YOUR girlfriends didn't lie to you about running away. I doubt she lives in Memphis now that I think about it."

Will laughed. "Don't you see," I didn't see what he was implying, so he went on ahead. "OUR girlfriends left, without us knowing. We had no idea what was going on too. We were completely blindsided. But you, at least you had some warning."

"Now look at us, we're still fine. We forgave them for doing this, why can't you just forgive her?" Percy asked.

I was unsure. I felt hurt, angry, and disappointed in myself. "I don't deserve her. Look at me, I'm a prankster who has no mercy on anyone. She's compassionate, she cares about others. I don't deserve her. She's better off at wherever she is, having nothing to do with me."

In that exact moment, I felt my cheek sting. Right in front of me, Cam was standing there, looking outraged. "What the Hades are you saying."

I rolled my eyes."What are you talking about? I figured I was rather clear about how I felt."

"Have you seen all the things YOU'VE done? You've accomplished a lot, you fought in the Titan War, you found Percy and brought him back. You helped save Annabeth. You helped me grow as a person while we were stuck together at Gaea's 'prison'. In my eyes, you're a good person. But right now, you are beating yourself up and crying over spilled milk."

She took a deep breath. "Now, call Katie, you guys deserve each other."

Everyone was silent as she was glaring at me. Surprisingly, I heard myself start to talk.

"Well, that was a nice speech, Camilla. But I'm STILL not going to do it."

Cam's expression faltered and changed to an evil smile. "Oh. You WILL Iris Message her."

Will tapped her shoulder. "What's with you saying it all creepy like?"

* * *

><p>"DO IT STOLL!"<p>

"NO, YOU CAN'T INTIMIDATE ME!"

"HARDER!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Guess who Cam brought in? Clarisse La Rue. Let's just fill in the gaps of the previous conversation.

Clarisse was pushing on my pressure point. "Do it Stoll!"

I was trying to have a tough look. "No, you can't intimidate me!"

Cam scowled and turned to Clarisse. "Harder!"

I grinned at her. "Bring it on."

Clarisse growled as she pressed her fingers against my pressure point. Which hurt. A LOT. "DO IT!"

"NO!" I shouted.

She snarled. "YES!"

"NO!" I insisted.

Clarisse pulled her fingers back and stood back, with her arms folded. "Ah, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later...<em>

My chair was carried to the Forges by Clarisse, Will, and Percy. Cam tagged along, just for fun. They placed me really close to a fire and tied me up in blankets and such.

As everyone was leaving, Cam stayed behind. "Just call when you surrender."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later...<em>

"I give up!"

You think, _I _gave up? As if, they all pitied me and untied me.

"Can't beat the master?" I smirked as I rubbed my arms. Everyone dispersed and Cam and I were left alone, with her pouting at me.

"Well, I'm just trying to help out, but you won't even let me do that."

She was frowning as we ended up walking together to the dock. I was looking at her as her chestnut hair was flowing in the wind and her milk chocolate eyes were sad. We finally reached the dock and I turned to her.

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, next chapter will be out soon, the latest will be tomorrow night. Working on it as we speak. I finished it an hour ago, and I wasted it on being all depressed and stuff. Who's got the cure for heartbreak? :) Anyway, Review please. If it sucks, I'm sorry. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo, next chapter. A bunch of random-ness was needed. By the end of the chapter, you'll see why. Let's just get this over with, shall we?**

**Dare of the Whenever: Dare you to heal my broken heart. Haha. Cliche joke? No? Okay...**

**Disclaimer: Never own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

Thursday Night: 10:00 p.m.

I was sitting at my desk, with my headphones on my head, blasting songs by Simple Plan, my current addiction. I was busy catching up on work, when something slammed on my desk, causing me to jump.

I pulled my headphones down around my neck and looked up at Alexis, who was standing above me. "What?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Are there any parties thrown by any of your friends?" she questioned.

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh,"

Right on cue, I got a text and it was from Teagan. I rolled my eyes as I opened it.

_'Rents are going out of town tomorrow. Party at my place. You comin'?_

I looked up to her. "Well Alexis, good news for you, we just got invited to a party."

Her face turned into pure excitement. "EEP! Okay, we have a lot of planning to do."

"It's just a party," I reminded.

"What did you were last time?" She asked regretfully, expecting my planned answer.

"Last time I went to a party was a back-to-school party, so it was still pretty hot. I wore a white tank top, a green knit poncho, and short shorts."

Alexis's eyes were filled with shock. "Hair?"

"Curled," I stated firmly.

She positioned the desk lamp like in a detective in old movies. "Make up?"

"Teagan," I said, as I covered my eyes.

"Accessories?"

"Bangles."

That caused her to giggle. "Ha ha, BANGles."

I rolled my eyes at her immaturity. "What are we, 7th graders?"

She completely ignored me as she ran over to Annabeth. "Annabeth, there's a pa-"

"NO."

I was surprised that I didn't hear any begging. I stood up to see Annabeth's face and I saw why. A death glare.

"Alexis, can we PLEASE just go to sleep?" I asked nervously as I stood up to go to bed.

Alexis sighed as she toppled over the sectional and landed on her butt on the carpet. "Thank you gravity," she muttered. I rolled my eyes as I turned off the lights.

* * *

><p><em>Blue eyes. Ice cold. <em>

_I shivered as the whole face started to form. Snowy skin. Midnight black hair. Beauty. Evil grin. Not a good sign. This dream's existence isn't a good sign._

_He raised his head and made eye contact. Suddenly blood started to flow at our feet. I looked around frantically, not knowing what to do._

_Instantly the scene changed. _

_Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, and two other kids were in an arena, surrounded by the Giants. The gods weren't there. _

_I watched as the 6 demigods fought for their lives, until all the giants simultaneously disarmed them. I tried to yell their names, but my voice wasn't working. I cringed as they were about to deal the final blow._

_The scene changed once again. _

_Camp Half-Blood was in flames, with the Romans, overlooking the inferno with proud grins on their faces. _

_Flash._

_Gaea. Awake. Smiling. Oh so evilly._

* * *

><p>"Katie, wake up or I'm going to throw your iPod out the window!"<p>

I bolted up, panting. I felt my face and I was sweating. I looked around and found my bed was a mess. I saw Annabeth and Alexis sitting on the foot of my bed, concerned.

"What the hell just happened?" Alexis questioned.

Annabeth was giving me a grim look. "It was a dream."

I nodded as I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. They followed me as I grabbed a washcloth and held it under the running water.

Alexis held my hair up as I wiped the sweat off. "A dream, or a DREAM?"

I bit my lip, trying to think of an answer. Did I want them to know? "A stupid dream, no worries. I just had a nightmare about Travis breaking up with me. No big deal,"

They frowned and went back to bed. "If you didn't want to tell us, it's fine."

* * *

><p>I woke up the following day, with little sleep. I took a quick shower and changed into a black lace long sleeved shirt, a green tank top, black jeans, and boots. I grabbed my bag and started to go downstairs.<p>

"We're leaving in 20!" I yelled.

"Okay!" Alexis screamed back.

"Sure," Annabeth said.

Gosh, they're so different. I smiled to myself as I was putting on my necklace. When I got downstairs, I went straight to the fridge. Empty.

"I really got to go out and buy groceries," I muttered, as I eyed the voice recorder.

I cautiously grabbed it and played the recording. "Katie, I'm sorry but there's an emergency at Wyoming. Emergency trip, but I'll be back tomorrow. Love you, PLEASE be alive when I get home."

I smiled at the voice recorder. With my dyslexia, it would've been harder for me to read a note than to listen to a recording.

"Wyoming?" I turned and found Annabeth standing there. She was wearing a dark blue cashmere sweater that went up to her elbows, a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Uggs. "Why would your dad go to Wyoming?"

I gave a sad smile as I placed the note on the counter. "Well, my dad's important in the Department, so he needs to go when he's needed. And I completely understand, since there WILL be times I'm going to have to disappear."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, you up for that party?"

I nodded. "Mhm, I need fun, and Teagan's parties are the best since she's got a huge house."

"Well, it must be pretty big, since YOUR house is rather large." Annabeth joked. I jokingly pushed her as Alexis ran down the stairs, panicked.

"Your hair dryer BROKE." She panted. She was wearing a white ruffled shirt, a black cardigan, black jeans, and her knee high, high tops with a huge black pendant was on her neck. She would've looked great, but there was something wrong. Her hair was soaking wet.

Annabeth and I remained expressionless. Alexis could take on anything, her pride depended on it. But now, she was helpless. "Annabeth, fix it!"

"I'm a daughter of ATHENA, not Hephaestus." she frowned.

"We need to go," I reminded, as I shook my keys for emphasis.

Annabeth went behind her and started to push her out. "We'll just roll down a window and drive fast to create a natural hair dryer."

Alexis whimpered as she allowed Annabeth to push her out.

* * *

><p>"You jerk!"<p>

I was on my way to my locker when Teagan jumped on my back. I shook her off and she scowled. She was wearing black heels, dark blue jeans, a cool grey top, a matching scarf, and a black cardigan.

"How am I a jerk? You just jumped on my back, you fatty." I joked as we were walking down the halls.

"What? I am not fat. I am considered anorexic and Logan's convinced. He's been trying to get me to eat more burgers and steaks. It's gross, why can't a vegeterian enjoy their salads and tofu?" She asked no one in particular.

"Anyway, how am I a jerk?" I'M the demigod, yet she acts more ADHD than I do.

She gasped as she turned to me. "Oh yeah, you jerk! You didn't reply to my text."

I stopped at my locker and turned to her. "Of course I'm going to your party. I don't have a choice, you'd force me either way."

She flipped her hair as she frowned. "I force you to come to my bad ass parties?"

"Sometimes I don't want to go to your 'bad ass' parties." I sighed, as I dumped all my textbooks inside and slammed the door.

Her mouth dropped. "YOU are the life of the party. YOU are a huge hit!"

I laughed as we started to walk to our next class. "Teagan, you don't need to make up lies to humor me."

She ran up in front of me, shaking her head. "YOU are seriously the life of the party. You always socialize with everyone,"

"Because YOU refuse to do it," I reminded, but she waved off my comment.

"You get everyone dancing," she added.

"Last time, you shoved ice down my shirt, you turd." Before she could add anything, I held a finger up to silence her. "Listen, I'm going to your party, you don't need to do this. I will be coming later tonight, and it's going to be awesome."

"Promise, 'cause," she flipped her hair and looked at her menacingly. "I know where you live. And I'll cut you. With my spork,"

And just like that, she took out a spork. "Spork?"

"Yes. Spork."

"Okay, I promise," I laughed. This was getting outrageous.

She squealed as we kept walking. We were silent for a few seconds when she broke it.

"You're a hit with the guys."

I sighed once again, as I started to pay attention to the hallway, looking for my class. "I got a boyfriend," She gasped as she knocked down my copy of The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. "Teagan!"

"You have to introduce me sometime!" she screamed, as she stood over me while I was picking up my book.

I started to walk into class when I looked back at her. "Hell to the no."

* * *

><p>"Get back here!"<p>

I was sprinting through the halls, as Alexis and Teagan was chasing me. It was after school, and they thought that I was going to ditch the party. "I'll be on time to the party!"

"You promised Katie!" Teagan cried.

I past by Logan and slid to a stop. "Help me," He nodded as I started to run towards the front door. "Thanks!"

I didn't know WHAT he did, but he was able to stop Teagan. She just happened to be holding Alexis back.

"Oh, you think you can outrun ALEXIS HART?" she shouted as she started to speed up.

I started to speed up as well as I searched desperately for help. I found Annabeth, waiting by the car.

"Annabeth help me!" I pleaded, as I jumped down the steps. She turned and her eyes widened.

"Alexis, what's with you trying to kill Katie?"

Alexis was right behind me and she replied. "She's going to ditch the party!"

I turned to her, with a confused look. "I'm going to buy groceries!"

"Lies!" she accused.

I frowned as I unlocked my car. "Hitch a ride or walk." I gestured Annabeth towards the car. "Let's go."

Alexis scoffed. "You wouldn't leave me here."

I got inside and I fastened my seatbelt. I put my keys in the ignition and waited for Annabeth to get fastened. I pulled on my sunglasses and tipped them so I'd look her in the eye. "Watch me."

From there, I pulled out of the parking spot as Alexis's mouth dropped. "Katie!" She looked around desperately and spotted someone. "Teagan, I need a ride!"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, if you were Greek, wouldn't it be NATURAL to eat GREEK yogurt?"<p>

I was standing by the yogurt aisle, trying to figure out what was so awesome about French yogurt. I dropped Annabeth off and drove to the store so that we'd actually have food in the fridge that was currently filled with empty promises. There was a lady who looked like she was 50 standing next to me.

"I would believe so dear," she answered thoughtfully.

"That's what I said, well not exactly, but you know what I mean. Thank you Ma'am, but would you please answer one more question?" I asked.

She nodded and I continued on to my question. "Would you prefer Minute Maid or the oh so delicious,Tropicana?"

She giggled and gave me a "gentle" push. Who knew she was strong. "Look at who's being biased. Anyway, I prefer Minute Maid."

I gasped and scowled. "I'll just say you prefer Tropicana." I started to walk away and waved behind me. "Thanks!"

After I paid, I brought the groceries to my car, when I saw a tiny rainbow forming by a wall.

"You can do this Katie," I spoke to myself then I squinted. "Wait, how is that even possible? Eh, I'll just ask Annabeth later. Let's just do this."

I ran over to the the rainbow and threw the drachma through it. I deeply thought it, just in case people were around.

The image formed. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. There was Travis sitting at the edge of the dock. Laughing his butt off with Camilla. He then moved hair off her face and started to lean in.

"Hello," I forced out. Travis's eyes widened as he turned to me. He and Cam looked surprised and he did the unexpected. He pushed her in the lake.

"Hey look at my girlfriend who I was going to call this very minute!" he smiled.

I smiled back venomously. "Look at the guy I'm currently thinking about dumping."

His smile faltered. "First off, this is a whole misunderstanding."

I scoffed. "How is this a misunderstanding? It's perfectly clear you guys were going to make out."

"WHO was the one who left camp?" he reminded.

I winced. "Okay, I did. But what's wrong with leaving camp?" My eyes widened. "Wait, you didn't deny it!"

"The fact you felt like you had to lie to me, just so you could leave!" Travis shouted, completely ignoring my last comment.

My mouth dropped. Travis NEVER yelled at me. Ever. Not once did he ever get truly angry with me.

Ouch.

Travis's angry expression faltered but he started to scowl again. I took a deep breath. "I figured you would understand why I felt the need to leave. I thought you understood me enough to know why I did this."

He frowned. "Katie, if you REALLY wanted to leave, I would've escorted you out of here myself. I'm really worried about your safety, and maybe it WAS a good thing that you left because I've been targeted here by the Romans. Now, they can't hurt you because they don't know where they are."

"I thought you would be happy for me, because you know that I'm actually happier here. But, I guess not, it was a pathetic reason to leave you like that,"

I felt destroyed and horrible. I'm a horrible person.

"No, it was a good thing that I left, because it's proven what a TRULY horrible person I am."

"Katie," he said worriedly, when I shook my head.

"No, it's good that you learned NOW, before I did anything worse. What if I tried to kill you? What if I cheated on you? What I did was horrible, and I deserve everything bad that happens to me." I sighed and blinked the tears away.

"Kat-" I cut him off again.

"It's fine, really. You deserve someone like Cam. She's beautiful and way better than me on so many levels." His mouth was opened to protest, but nothing came out. I laughed, wiping tears away. My voice came out shaky. "See, you're not even denying it."

"Come on, Katie," he looked concerned but I had enough.

"Travis, you didn't deny your almost make out session. You probably wanted to do so from the minute she got here from Canada, that's probably why you wanted the break. You didn't correct me when I said Cam was better. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"But you haven't-"

I didn't want to hear more.

I swiped my hand through the Iris Message and ran over to my car.

Not once did I notice that motorcycle coming my way.

* * *

><p><strong>UPOV (NOTE, this is NOT Ego Spy guy who thinks he's bad ass. This is a DIFFERENT unknown person.) <strong>

"Lupa, you wanted to see me?"

I took a step in the forest as Lupa appeared. _"Hello, yes I did want to see you."_

I raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

_"Remember when those incompetent Greeks came and kidnapped Percy Jackson and disgraced the legion?"_

I nodded, not having a good feeling about this. "Yes,"

_"Sources tells me the location of the two remaining demigods. I need you to rid of those who disgraced us,"_

I felt myself get paler and took a step closer. "Kill them?" She nodded and I frowned. "Is this neccessary? This is such a hassle."

_"Do this for the legacy of Rome,"_

I bit my lip, as a cool breeze caused me to shiver.

"Well if you put it that way, when do I leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM! Travis, how dare you? And ANOTHER unknown POV? WTF? Well, that little scene with Travis will be explained in the next chapter! BUT, anyway. Review your fave part? That chapter was easier to write than I thought. LOL, I'm going to be all cliche and eat ice cream to comfort my heart. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Holidays you guys! Sorry for a really late update...**

**I'm surprised a lot of you guys didn't review your anger about the break up because they're not getting back together! :D NAH, I'm just kidding. Or am I? o.O ANYWAY, continue reading to find out if I _AM_ just kidding. LOL, anyway what the hell was going on with Travis? Time for you to find out. **

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to kick the guy who broke my heart's ass. XD Just keeddeeng. No really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and this guy with a huge gun isn't making me say this. :P Just keeddeeng about the guy with the gun, but I seriously don't own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

"I can't believe that just happened." I mumbled to myself.

Cam grabbed on to the dock and pulled herself up. She spit out some water and took a deep breath.

"I cannot believe you pushed me into the lake! It's WINTER!"

"Shut up for a sec!" I yelled. She huffed and remained silent. "Oh gods, Katie just broke up with me..." I whispered in disbelief.

Cam was sitting next to me now. "Oh yeah, it's not as if I'm going to get HYPOTHERMIA or anything."

"You'll probably know what to do," I spat as I grabbed a random rock on the dock and threw it lamely at the lake.

_Plop__!_

She scowled. "You suck at throwing rocks."

"Camilla!" we both turned simultaneously and found Natalia and Connor with concerned looks on their faces.

Natalia sprinted towards Camilla and nearly fell of the dock herself. "Why are you soaked with lake water?"

She wrapped her arms around Cam as she helped her stand up. "It's a long story,"

Connor ran towards them and Natalia sincerely smiled at him. "She'll be fine, I'll take her to the infirmary. Just be here with your brother."

Was my expression saying everything?

Apparently it didn't, since Connor still asked, "What happened?"

I looked down at my feet. "Katie, she dumped me."

My brother's mouth dropped. "How?"

* * *

><p><em>Continued from Chapter 10...<em>

_"I give up!"_

_You think, I gave up? As if, they all pitied me and untied me._

_"Can't beat the master?" I smirked as I rubbed my arms. Everyone dispersed and Cam and I were left alone, with her pouting at me._

_"Well, I'm just trying to help out, but you won't even let me do that."_

_She was frowning as we ended up walking together to the dock. I was looking at her as her chestnut hair was flowing in the wind and her milk chocolate eyes were sad. We finally reached the dock and I turned to her._

_"Alright. I'll do it."_

_She squealed as I started to dig out my drachma. "Your squeal reminded me of a pig."_

_Cam stuck her tongue out. "Yep, like how your laughs sound like an old lady wheezing, OH!"_

_I laughed to myself. "You have been hanging out with my siblings lately, haven't you?"_

_She nodded. "You guys aren't my only friends you know,"_

_We started to laugh hysterically out of nowhere, when she started to wince in pain. "What happened?" I questioned._

_"Something went in my eye," she replied as she winced._

_I rolled my eyes as I pulled up the sleeves of my hoodie. "Let the master take a look,"_

_We burst into hysterics once again. __"Incoming Call from Katie Gardner." _

_"Ha, yeah right I'm the master!" I laughed. _

_We started to calm down so that I could lean in and take a look. _

_"Hello," said the last voice I expected._

* * *

><p>"And that my brother, is what happened. It's a huge misunderstanding, but she's beating herself up. I have to explain to her what really happened." I ranted.<p>

Connor nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but that's all you did, right? You didn't explode at her, because that would be just as bad." He laughed as he patted my shoulder. "But you're not THAT dumb," I stiffened and he grew pale. "You ARE that dumb?"

"Well, I couldn't help telling her how I felt concerning what she did!" I defended myself.

"Okay, as long as you agreed that she was the best girl out there." I stayed silent when he groaned. "Dude, you're SO not helping me here!"

"She didn't give me a chance to object, she started to ramble!"

"Travis, you need to stop making excuses. What the Hades were you thinking? You could've interrupted her!"

My expression hardened. "You know what, you're right. I need to get her back. I'm going to get Chiron, and tell him that I need her to be here, where there's less risks."

Connor shook his head. "Have you seen the traps the Romans have been placing on you and Will? They're not like us, who fool around, the Romans mean business. You'll need a strong argument,"

I groaned as I took a deep breath. "To the Athena cabin,"

We both got up and started to walk over to the Athena Cabin, when I turned to him. "You better not tell anyone about the break up."

My brother just smiled at me and patted my back. "No matter what happens, I got your back. Even though you are SUCH a dumb ass."

* * *

><p>"Come ON Chiron, I have a horrible feeling about Katie staying at home."<p>

As you can see that the Athena Cabin refused to help me. So I'm using the old fashioned argument. THE UNTWISTED, COMPLETE TRUTH.

Chiron sighed. "Travis, you have to realize that forcing her to come back to camp isn't going to help your relationship."

I groaned in response. "Chiron, please. It's not even about my relationship anymore. She's not safe out there. Gaea can easily get her!"

"Like how Gaea easily got _you_ when _you _were in camp boundaries? We need to face that the seven demigods aren't safe anywhere." He countered as he started to gallop off somewhere.

"Then she should come so we can train her to be as good as Percy and Jason." I suggested, as I followed him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You doubt Katie's ability to defend herself?"

I thought about it. Did I? "Whichever is the right answer,"

He smirked. "No Travis, you need to find some way to convince me or to get her to return herself."

"But-"

"Now go," he sent me away and I kicked angrily at a rock. "Damn it,"

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Percy in his cabin, trying to figure out how to win Katie back.<p>

"So how can I accomplish my goal, oh great one?" I grumbled. This was the only way I could get his help.

Percy had a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you have the stuff?" I nodded. "Where?" I threw the sack and he made sure it didn't fall. He ran over to his bed like a maniac and dumped out its contents. Bottles filled with blue Coke flew out and he dove for them.

"You're crazy," I muttered under my breath.

He took a huge gulp out of one of the bottles and sighed. "That is delicious."

"It better be, it was hard to get." I frowned. I watched him as he continued to drink and questioned, "When am I going to hear that idea of yours, oh dumb one?"

Percy belched and looked at me with a serious expression. "You're going to have to run me some errands first, are you fine with that?"

I was about to say yes, when I hesitated. "It depends, what will I have to do?"

He shrugged. "Well, the sooner I get my chores done, the sooner we can get down to planning and scheming."

I stood up and exhaled. I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath. Percy raised an eyebrow while he was sipping more of his soda in a slower pace. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

He grinned as he got up.

* * *

><p>"Perce, it's been four hours, when are you going to tell me?" I was exhausted after doing Percy's chores as he watched and sipped on blue soda. I fell back on one of the other bunks in the Poseidon cabin as I took deep breaths.<p>

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

My mouth dropped and I sat up. "You said that you had an idea to get Katie back to camp."

He lightened up and I was filled with hope. "To get Katie back,"

"Yeah?" I smiled as I got excited.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm trying to tell you my idea!" he scolded.

"Sorry," I apologized. Percy smugly smiled and continued.

"To get Katie back, you should tell Chiron to issue a QUEST to bring her back!"

I face palmed and fell back down in defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, poor Travis, having to deal with idiots like Percy ;) LOL, just kidding Percy, I love you.<strong>

**I feel like _Gods on Rampage _needs to be rewritten. Soooo, review on what you think.**

**ANYWAY, ANYONE READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND THE INFERNAL DEVICES SERIES? IF YOU HAVE, PM ME. RIGHT NOW. **

**And by 2012, I'm going to post a new story ^.^ 10 reviews and next chapter, there will be a preview ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey kids!**

**...Whoa, who freaked themselves out with the weird greeting... -raises hand guiltily- **

**OMFG, the worst thing happened to me while I was writing this. I was typing up the chapter on the stupid Doc Manager, and when I clicked to save what I had (about a thousand words and I wasn't even halfway done!), the thing said I needed to log in. Stupid FanFiction. And when I type it up on Microsoft Word, it gets laggy. Every chapter takes at least THREE TIMES to write, before nothing goes wrong. -.- #hates life.**

**HAHA, Hashtags are hawt. LOL, why am I talking like this? ONE TWO THREE, #SEXY FACE! -does a totally UNsexy face-**

**Well, enjoy the chapter now.! Sorry if it sucks...**

**Dare of the Whenever: Look up Charlie Puth and Tyler Ward. I LOVE THEM. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only have two Abercrombie and Fitch bags that are TOTALLY hot. I less than three them, so much. It's a head AND a body, so if you put the bags together, I have a boyfriend! ... Oh this is so sad, I pity myself. **

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

_I didn't want to hear more._

_I swiped my hand through the Iris Message and ran over to my car._

_Not once did I notice that motorcycle coming my way._

* * *

><p>"Katie!" someone shouted. I turned my head and my eyes widened at the motorcycle speeding towards me.<p>

I dove out of the way and rolled into a crouching position. I instinctively placed my hand on my chain, watching as the motorcyclist drove to the other side of the parking lot and started to drift as they turned around, targeting me.

"Awesome," I muttered, as I started to sprint to my car.

I made it chase me as I ran through the parking lot. When it came dangerously close, I jumped sideways, landing in a shopping cart.

"Not painful at all," I groaned, as I hopped off and kicked the cart away.

The motorcyclist on the other hand, had to make a sharp turn and head towards the other end of the parking lot once again. I took this opportunity and hopped in my car.

I pulled the car out of the grocery store parking lot and started to speed out of town. As I started to get farther, I recognized an old road that led to an abandoned house in the forest. I bit my lip, trying to decide whether I should turn.

The dreaded motorcyclist appeared in my rear view mirror and I cursed. "Are you freakin' serious?" I shouted, as I smacked the steering wheel. I made a last minute decision and turned to the old road. I stomped on the gas, with the motorcycle still keeping up.

"Why does this have to happen to me? Can't a girl face a break up without a psycho chasing her?" I cried, as I quickly wiped away tears that were forming. I was growing frustrated and terrified.

_What does guy want with me?_ I begged the gods in my thoughts. I should've known not to hope for something like that, for I got no reply.

I started to focus as I realized that the road started to have sharp turns.

_If I made the wrong move, I would crash into the trees. _I thought to myself. _Wait, if I'm in the car by myself, I can probably talk to myself and get away with it._ I shrugged. _Well, this is worth a try_.

"Katie," I began, feeling like an idiot. "Do you think we should just pull over?"

"Oh yeah Katie, we should pull over to meet the guy who wants to kill us." I countered.

"Well Katie, this person might be a girl." I chimed in.

"Katie, do you want to die?" I asked myself.

"Of course not," I answered.

"Well, what are you doing asking stupid questions!" I shouted.

"Maybe we can pull over, call a truce, and find a compromise." I suggested.

"That makes so much sense Katie, because this guy will stop what he's doing just to listen to us TRY to work something out," I scowled.

"Okay, this is ridiculous! I could just call Annabeth," I reached for my phone in my purse and as I dialed in her number, I dropped my precious phone. "Damn it!"

I placed both hands on the wheel, when I noticed I was about to crash into a tree. I swerved and I narrowly missed it.

The motorcyclist wasn't as lucky. He turned too late and crashed into the tree, flying off the seat into the forest.

My mouth dropped and I instantly stopped the car. I ran out and I looked around, searching for him. "Hello!"

I bit my lip and climbed back in my car. I sighed as I turned the key. "Can this day get any worse?"

* * *

><p>I got home and sighed as I took off my shoes and started to go to my room. Alexis and Annabeth were in the dining room, finishing up homework, when Alexis yelled after me. "I thought you went out for groceries!"<p>

My eyes bugged out as I ran down the stairs and went back to my car. I frowned as I realized that I would need new license plates, just in case the guy remembered my plate number. I went to the trunk, emptied out the groceries, and quickly changed the plates. I caused the guy to be out of action, for at least a little bit.

If you're wondering why I have extra license plates, it's like how people have extra tires. You'll never know when a demigod would need some. I finally brought the groceries indoors and put everything away.

"There, Greek yogurt," I smiled at the fridge that was full again.

After all that, the pain started to set in. Physical and Emotional.

"That leap into the shopping cart really did some damage," I muttered to myself, as I plopped down on the living room couches.

"Where were you?" Annabeth questioned.

I blinked away the tears and replied, "Some motorcyclist tried to kill me, so be on the look-out."

Alexis and Annabeth immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up in unison. "What?"

They ran over to the couch to be next to me and I explained to them what happened with the crazy car chase.

I then took a deep breath. "I also broke up with Travis,"

They gasped as they hugged me as tight as they could as I started to let my emotions go wild. Tears were flowing out of my eyes, no questions asked.

Alexis patted my back and whispered, "We don't have to go to that party,"

Annabeth smacked her. "Why did you have to say that?"

I checked the clock and I realized why she said that. It was already 5:30.

"No, we're going to that party. We need to be careful from now on." I sniffled, as I wiped my tears away. "Come on, the party might start soon,"

I got up and started to climb up the stairs, when I cursed. Annabeth placed a hand on my arm and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to buy ice cream!" I whined, as I continued going up the stairs. "The closest thing I got to ice cream, is yogurt."

Alexis stopped in her tracks. "How is that like ice cream?"

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the mirror, emotionless. I was wearing a striped flowy, belly shirt, black short shorts, lace tights, and black combat boots. My hair was feathery d and there was little signs of make up on my face.<p>

Alexis was still getting Annabeth ready, so I was alone in my room. I smiled at myself but nothing. It didn't look convincing.

I sighed as I flopped down on the beanbag chair and touched the necklace that Travis gave me. I was debating with myself as to whether or not I should continue wearing it. No doubt I was going to keep using the chain he got me, but this was a difficult decision.

"We're ready!" I looked up and my mouth dropped.

Annabeth was wearing a silver ruffled halter top, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and silver heels. Her hair was curled in huge curls and she had smokey eyes. A huge scowl occupied her face.

Alexis was wearing a floral printed dress that reached her thighs, a black cardigan, tights, and combat boots. Her hair was toothpick straight and she had a huge grin on her face. "Let's go,"

"Wait!" I held up the necklace in my hand. "Should I wear it?"

Annabeth and Alexis had pained looks on their faces. Annabeth took a deep breath. "Well, do you think you can?"

I shrugged. "I don't think I can part with it."

They nodded in understanding and I got up as I grabbed my coat and fastened the necklace on.

We went downstairs and I looked around for my dad. I found his voice recorder on the counter top.

"Katie, I'm on a business trip and I'll come back by Sunday. Love you, don't get eaten by monsters or killed by Gaea!"

I smirked at the voice recorder. "Oh Dad,"

"Let's go Katie," Alexis rushed as she ushered Annabeth and I out of the door. "We might end up being not-so-fashionably-late."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!"<p>

We barely took a step in and found the house nearly full already and Teagan came. Her hair was in waterfall braids, she was wearing a green tube dress, fishnet stockings, black stilletos, and a fishnet shrug.

"Welcome, welcome!" she greeted as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back really tightly and she pulled away so she could hug the others.

Alexis frowned at her surroundings. "Whoa, small party."

Teagan's mouth dropped. "Are you serious? This is a good turn out!"

She started to walk off when she whispered to me, "Call me when you need me." I nodded and she disappeared into the ground.

Annabeth stood there awkwardly and announced. "I'm just going to go with her."

When she was gone, Teagan frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed as I turned to go to her bar for a drink. "Well, my boyfri-" Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around; I found myself facing Logan. "Hey Logan, wha-"

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, which caused me to raise my eyebrow.

"Wait a sec until I actually finish a sentence before you ask me if I'm alright," I laughed.

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I'm talking about when you almost got ran over!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I didn't get enough reviews for the last chapter, so shucks, no preview for you guys. Anyway, for <em>The Olympics: Demigods Only<em> readers, I have posted an important note on that story, so go over and read that.**

**Coming in 2012! TWO NEW STORIES.! Yay! :D And major changes, oh shnaps. **

**Go over to my bio to check out summaries for those new stories ;) **

**Bye now readers! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't had any time to update because of overkill homework and basketball practice. Oh gosh, I'm so sore. -.- Anyway, sorry but my life has been rather busy. I've only started playing an actual instrument a couple months ago and now I'm trying to learn two at the same time... awesome right. o.e I've only had like 5 hours of sleep lately. School has been killing me slowly.**

**WEE.! BUT I have been working on this chapter little by little, and yay! It's done. SOO, enjoy.**

**BTW:**

**Ego Spy's POV = ESPOV**

**The second "Unknown POV" = UPOV  
><strong>

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to sing the "Friends" theme song out of nowhere, in public, as loud as you can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I never do.**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Travis, come on, you've been moping for hours now!"<p>

Connor stormed in, leaving Natalia at the porch. He knew that it hurt for me to see them acting like a couple, so they tone it down when I'm around. I was sitting on my bunk, eating ice cream I stole from the kitchen. "I've tried every plan I could think of, and yet nothing's been working." I grabbed a spoonful of ice cream. "Okay, it's time for you to learn some words of wisdom from your wise, elder brother."

Connor's eyebrows rose as if he was saying _Are you kidding me?_. "Who's the one eating ice cream, watching chick flicks?"

I scowled at him as I gently placed my tub of ice cream aside. "You don't understand, 'The Last Song' and 'Dear John' are enjoyable films. If you give them a chance, I know you would like them."

His eyes widened and he started to laugh in disbelief. "Are you hearing yourself right now, Travis?" I must've looked clueless because he kicked my trunk in frustration. "What you're saying is ridiculous,"

"Connor, you have to learn that there are times where you need to give up and being stubborn about it would just make matters worse." I snapped. He grew silent and I continued.

"I've been racking my brain for a while now, trying to find a way to get out of here, and if I actually DO make it out, what am I going to do? How am I going to find her? If it takes so much thinking to figure out how to get out of camp, it will take longer to find a way to find her. And when I DO find her, I'll need to think of a way for her to take me back, if I haven't been dragged back to camp yet."

His face looked hurt and I still had more to say. "Connor, everyone knows it. I blew it with Katie," I looked away from him, trying to think of bad thoughts to keep me from tearing up. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

Connor was frowning at me. "I don't know what to do, so I'm sorry."

I am officially confused. "What do you mean?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "People actually _knew_ that you'd blow it with Katie. Compared to you, she's an angel, but now I can believe why they thought that." Connor started to pace, getting more angry. "I'm supposed to look up to you Travis, you're my BIG brother. But you're not my big brother. You're not even my brother. You're a BIG baby. The Travis-"

I already knew what he was going to say. "The Travis you knew is gone!" His eyes were filled with shock. "You're looking at a Travis who fell in love, letting a girl change him forever, and had his heart torn apart into millions of pieces. I wouldn't be surprised if my character is different, because _she_ changed me." I started to whisper in disbelief. "She actually changed me..."

"For the better, but the only problem is that you did the same to her. Except you changed her for the worse." He finally stopped pacing and turned to me. "If you're going to act like the 'new' you, then you should know this. The OLD you wouldn't chase after her, you'd think about yourself. We have yet to find out if the new you would."

He took a deep breath. "Travis, we've been trying to help you, but you refuse to listen to us and instead, insist on wallowing in self-pity."

Before I could talk, he stormed out of the cabin, barking orders at our siblings not to come in unless you really needed to.

I looked down at my ice cream in disgust. No longer did it taste as comforting as I thought.

* * *

><p><span>Four Days Later...<span>

Chiron finally forced me out of my cabin and told me to return to my usual activities. Which I did, except now I was going through the days without any emotion. Just focusing on the task at hand, and when it was accomplished, moving on to the next one.

As I made my way towards archery, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I glanced behind me and found Cam, looking at me. "Have you seen Spencer or Jeanette today?"

I shook my head and she bit her lip, which made me curious. "Why, what's wrong?"

She playfully smacked me, laughing nervously. Which caused me to raise my eyebrow at her. "Pssh, nothing is wrong. Hey, look behind you."

I turned around and found Ari behind me. I turned back to Cam, but found her long gone.

"Hey Ari," I said, as I noticed her strange clothes. She had her auburn hair in a sleek ponytail, her blue eyes were bold against her black eyeliner and icy eye shadow, and she was wearing a black cat suit that you would see from a spy movie.

"Travis, I need to tell you something." she whispered loudly. I raised an eyebrow as she looked around worriedly.

After a minute or so, I asked, "Well?"

She frowned in confusion. "Well what?"

"What did you need to tell me?" I reminded her.

"Ohhh, right."

She gestured to lean closer. I did so and she whispered, "I am a Russian spy who's out to get the federal government of the United States of America."

I was dumbfounded, confused. "What?"

She started to speak with a horrible Russian accent. "I have a plan." She looked around again and whispered, "Follow me,"

Hesitatingly, I followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>UPOV<strong>

My partner and I were at John F. Kennedy airport, waiting for our flight to Raleigh.

"This is so tedious, why do we have to do this?" begged my partner. I held my hand up at her, telling her to stop.

"It's an order, that's why." I answered simply.

She looked at me with uncertain eyes. "How are you dismissing the matter so casually?"

The way she spoke told me that I was actually okay with going off and killing Katie Gardner. I wasn't. A reasonable excuse has yet to exist.

So why _am _I doing this?

"Because this isn't the first time I've done this."

I bit my lip as I turned to my accomplice. Her mouth dropped. "You're lying." I shook my head. "You always make yourself the bad guy to keep others safe."

"I'm not trying to keep you safe this time, I'm speaking the truth."

She looked at me with disgust, fear, and betrayal. "You're not the person I thought you were."

"I know I'm not," I spoke, my words laced with misery.

She stood up, bringing her bag with her. "When we're done with this, we're never going to be friends again." She spat.

"I know we won't." I whispered.

"I'm ashamed that I thought of you as my best friend." Her eyes started to tear up, but I can tell she was stopping herself. "Who are you?"

I winced as I watched her storm off.

I looked out the window, keeping my emotions to myself. "I'm not the person you believed me to be."

I'm much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPOV<strong>

Long after the sun set, I gained the strength to stand. I looked around, remembering what happened earlier.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><em>

_I found her at the market by chance. _

_By then, I checked in a motel, so I could plan accordingly on how to kill her. I like being concise, neat, and painful. _

_I was looking for Nutella, when_ she_ came next to me. Katie Gardner. _She's prettier than I thought... No, don't think that.

_I blinked tightly, when I felt a tap on my arm. I turned to see her looking at me with concern. "You okay?" she asked._

_I grabbed a jar of Nutella and nodded. I quickly walked away, hoping she wouldn't recognize me._

_That would destroy everything._

_From a distance, I heard her talking to a woman, that I doubt she knew, __yogurt. _

_"She's one peculiar girl," I muttered under my breath._

_As she was still speaking to the woman, I went to pay for my items, so that when she got out of the store, I would be outside already. _

_I walked quickly towards my motorcycle and quickly squished everything into my duffel bag. I waited until I saw her walk towards her car when I started the motorcycle. _

_I drove for her, deciding that I could easily take her out like this. "Katie!" I spared a glance and found an idiot guy warning her. _

_He was successful for Katie turned and saw me driving towards her. She dove out of the way and I cursed._

_I had to go to the other side of the parking lot to swerve and pick up speed. She was sprinting towards her car and I leaned forward, revving the motorcyle._

_When I was sure I was about to hit her, she dove side ways and landed, sitting in a shopping cart. I groaned as I had to go back to the other side of the parking lot to repeat the process._

_I muttered very colorful vocabulary under my breath as I noticed she already got in her car and started driving away. _

_I followed her as she drove through the town and led into a road that was isolated in the middle of nowhere. She suddenly swerved into a road that disappeared into a forest._

_"What kind of place is this?" I asked myself, as I looked around. The trees were nearly covering the sunlight, the road was bumpy. I was looking around, when I heard tires skid. I turned my attention back to the road and crashed into a tree. _

_I flew off my bike from impact and landed on a bush. HARD._

_Distant sounds of a car stopping and a girl, who must have been Katie, calling for me. It took all my strength to get my smashed Ambrosia from my pocket, eat it, and swallow it, waiting slowly for enough strength to get more._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><em>_

I groaned in sudden realization. Great, now Katie Gardner will be on a look out, her friends will be warned, AND I don't have a bike.

I looked up at the moon and chuckled in disbelief. "This day can't get any worse."

I took a deep breath and started walking.

It's not going to get better if I just stand here.

* * *

><p><strong>That took a while, sorry for the constant POV change. Figured you'd want to check in with the people trying to kill Katie.<strong>

**Anyway, has anyone heard of Tiffany Alvord and Megan Nicole? WELL, I imagine Alexis like Tiffany Alvord, and Camilla as Megan Nicole. BOTH are amazing singers, BTW, so LOOK 'EM UP. **

**AND TANNER PATRICK IS BEAUTIFUL. Oh I love him. X) **

**Well, if you want to see the summaries for upcoming stories AND the re-write of _Gods on Rampage_, then click on my profile please. :) **

**OH, so review. Because I haven't gotten any lately. :'( Am I just getting worse as a writer? Are you guys hating the way the story is going? Is the story terrible? Please don't make me be one of those people who won't write unless they get a certain number of reviews, because trust me, I'm willing to go there, just to get a response. **

**More Reviews = FASTER UPDATES. I promise. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I've returned, and I've made up a NEW storyline (finally), so I'll be updating more frequently. If you like that, then review it. :) **

**I've been having doubts (again). Lately, I've been thinking about deleting this story, since barely anyone reviewed, but thank the gods I didn't, so be grateful. Keep those thoughts out of my head by reviewing more. **

**And to those who think I'm desperate for reviews, I can't help it. After working hard on chapters and getting just one or two reviews, it would make someone feel pretty lousy, don't you think? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sorry.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.___

_Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around; I found myself facing Logan. "Hey Logan, wha-"_

_"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, which caused me to raise my eyebrow._

_"Wait a sec until I actually finish a sentence before you ask me if I'm alright," I laughed._

_His eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I'm talking about when you almost got ran over!"_

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.___

My mouth dropped instantly. I pull myself together and shut my mouth and took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, giving him a _We'll talk later_ expression.

Teagan on the other hand, wasn't very pleased with this either. Her face withheld a _lot _of confusion. I can easily tell. "Logan, you don't joke about something like that," she finally spoke.

Logan shook his head furiously. He placed a hand on hers, saying, "Of course not, it wasn't a lie. I watched her as she dove out of the way and sprinted around the supermarket parking lot. She even threw herself on top of a push cart." He turned to me, trying to get me to help him persuade Teagan. "You should have some bruises, scratches. _Anything_. You can't just walk away from an incident like that unscathed."

I started to laugh nervously. "I'm unscathed because it never happened."

Before the party, I ate some Ambrosia and Nectar so that the deep blue bruises that blossomed on my skin would disappear.

Teagan looked at Logan disapprovingly. "You can cut the crap Logan, no one's laughing. I can't believe someone like you would pull something like this." She said. "Especially at a party."

His face dripped with pure astonishment. "What?"

"Joking about someone's well being is not funny," Teagan said. "Especially Katie's,"

I continued to laugh nervously. "Teagan, I don't want to cause any trouble." I shot a pleading look to Logan and turned back to my angry friend. "Really, I don't mind at all."

She sighed then gave me a friendly smile. She turned to her boyfriend and said, "We'll talk later, okay?" He nodded stiffly and watched her lead me through the huge crowd.

I found myself wishing I had stayed home.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday Night<span>

"Katie, come on, please get out of bed." Annabeth pleaded.

I was hiding under the covers of my bed, either crying all day, or just laying there, listening to music. The party last night just made me feel awful. "I'll get up when my heart is put back to pieces."

"Oh come on Katie, you iPod is going to die sometime." Alexis was right. My iPod was bound to lose battery.

I sighed as I pulled off the covers and sat up. "Fine, I'll clean myself up since my Dad is coming home in a bit."

Alexis and Annabeth looked so worried, causing me to frown. "Guys, this is what happens when your heart shattered because you screwed things up with the guy you love." Before they could speak, I started to cry. "Because I lied to him and acted selfish, I lost one of the greatest things that's happened to me. He relieved me of stress and always tried to help me, and I repay him with this." I shook my head in shame. "I don't deserve him."

I sniffled and continued to cry. I finally calmed down, took a deep breath, and sighed. "I would love to watch re-runs of Friends, right now."

They watched me as I was trying to keep myself calm. Just now, hunger kicked in which caused me to grimace. Alexis and Annabeth took a mental note of this grimace.

"Katie, I'm not expecting you to get better instantly," Alexis bit her lip, as if trying to figure out what to say from there. "but you shouldn't waste your time on a guy who didn't bother to fight for you."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Please stop punishing yourself, this isn't healthy."

"The point is Katie, don't let Travis hold you back on happiness." Alexis then got up and started to leave. "I'm going to get you some food. Now go get yourself cleaned up. You look awful."

* * *

><p><span>Monday<span>

"Watch out!"

Where have I heard _that_ before?

I turned around and found a football flying towards me. I stopped to catch it and threw it back. "Oh, hey Katie!"

I waved at the thrower as I walked inside. I told Alexis and Annabeth I needed to work on an extra credit project, but I really just wanted to be alone. They wouldn't leave me alone all weekend.

I walked past the main office when the assistant called me. "Ms. Gardner!"

I turned and found a pleased Ms. Peterson look at me. She was a twenty-four year old, college drop-out who still lives with her parents. Her shiny blond hair was in a high bun with some curls escaping from it. She had very subtle make up that emphasized her big blue eyes and super model features. She was wearing a white ruffled blouse with a high, sleek black pencil skirt with black heels. She had a huge smile on her face. Her face usually expressed her boredom and annoyance. She only smiled when she wanted someone to do something she didn't.

"Yes?" I say anyway

"There's a new student, and I really don't want to show him around,"

"Twenty dollars," I sighed as I held out my hand. She happily placed the money in my palm and walked away. Now you may be thinking, _Katie, that's so out of character of you._ Yes, but after having to do this lady favors all the time, I began to charge her for it. She's obviously desperate enough to pay me.

I stood by the office door as Ms. Peterson prepped him to be handed over to me. When he came around the corner, I gave him a friendly smile.

First thing I notice, he was hot. He had short, midnight black hair that is styled messily, he had bright blue eyes with dark, long lashes, angular features, and pale skin. He had a lean build and was about 6 feet tall. He had a blue shirt, a dark blue flannel shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans, black vans, and a pair of headphones around his neck.

_He's... WOW,_ I thought to myself. I blinked tightly and shook my head. Then I realized something. I may be emotionally wrecked, but I _am_ single.

He smiled back and as he came closer, I found myself growing self-conscious. I was only wearing a black pea coat, a white thermal shirt, worn out skinny jeans, and an old pair of black high tops.

"Hey," He greeted.

I was just staring at him, until I noticed that I wasn't saying anything. "Oh hi," I finally breathed. He smirked and I cleared my throat. "So anyway, I'm going to show you around, but before I do that," I held out a hand to him. "I'm Katie Gardner,"

He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nice hand shake you got there." He raised an eyebrow. "Very firm," I added.

"I'm Hayden Richardson, pleased to meet you." He had yet to let go of my hand.

I felt my cheeks go warm and I gently pulled my hand away from his grip. "Let's get to that tour, shall we?"

As I casually pointed places out and laid out the ground rules, I asked the usual questions I had when I showed people around.

I looked up at his face, only to find his blue eyes piercing mine. "S-so, where you from?"

He looked away, his cheeks growing red. "Raleigh,"

"Why'd you move _here_? To Copperfield?" Usually, people moved to Raleigh, not the other way around."

"My brother found it cheaper to live here than in the city," He stopped in his tracks. "Wait, so where's my first class?"

I looked at the schedule in his hand. "Well, you're first class is in a building on the other side of campus."

He blew a low whistle. "This school is pretty huge for a small town."

I shrugged. "I find that a good thing. We don't have the problem of over crowding."

He smiled at the thought. "I won't be used to the small class sizes,"

"Well, that's what you get for moving to a small town," He laughed, which caused me to laugh.

As we walked from one building to another, I found him looking around in awe. Our school's buildings were placed at the cardinal points, each building for each grade level, with a huge quad right in the middle. Our library, gym, cafeteria, and auditorium were in the outer layer, located at the intermediate points. The main office was right in front of the school on a hill separating the actual school from the parking lot out front.

I found him looking around in awe and I smiled. "You get used to this place after a while."

"I better, or I'll be as lost as an old lady trying to use the internet."

I laughed. "Well, if you want to see that, just go up to one of the ladies in town; this place is rather old fashioned."

Hayden and I stopped in front of his first class, 5 minutes before class started. "Well, there you have it, Copperfield High School."

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem," I looked up to say something to him, but I already found him looking at me. My face flushed, causing him to grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

_The point is Katie, don't let Travis hold you back on happiness._

"Well, if you need anything," I took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled down my schedule and my number. "You find me, alright?" He nodded and I sensed a football coming his way and I quickly turned around and reached over to catch it. I didn't expect him to react just as quickly as I did. His hands were on mine and I quickly pulled them away. "Watch out for footballs, they're everywhere."

He nodded once again. "No need to warn me about footballs, Katie. I definitely know how to catch a football."

"I just wanted to warn you that balls come flying from every direction if you're not careful."

He broke into a wider grin. "That's what she said."

I was confused, but after a second, I understood. I instantly felt embarrassed. "Oh, sorry," I quickly apologized. "that was an awful choice of words."

He was still smiling. "I never knew someone could grow as red as you are right now."

I covered my face with my hands. "Oh my gosh, stop it. You're embarrassing me.""

"Don't be, you're kind of cute like that." What? "Well, see you in English class," WHAT.

He winked at me as he turned around and walked into class.

Did he really catch me off guard?

I was left standing in confusion. What just happened?

* * *

><p>"Can we talk, <em>now<em>?"

I looked up from my lay out of textbooks and notebooks sprawled open in front of me and took the earbuds out of my ears. Logan was looking at me impatiently. "Can we talk now?" he said. "No one is in here but us, not even the librarian. She told me to watch the library while she went out for lunch."

I took a deep breath. "Okay fine, what do you want?"

Logan sat down in front of me, careful not to touch my intricate set up. "How did you do all that?" I had no idea how to answer that without saying I'm a demigod. "I've seen you in gym since we were little kids. You were an average student, not a star athlete like you were in that parking lot."

"Well, glad to know you don't think so highly of me." I said. "Look Logan,"

Logan was usually the boy-next-door who knew how to party, but he was never known to be serious in a scary way.

"I know what's going on," he whispered. I raised my eyebrow. Okay, what is wrong with him? "Something _is_ wrong with me. I know it, so no need to rub it in," Oops, I guess I said that out loud... "Yeah, you said that out loud too. Listen, I've never told anyone about this, but ever since I was little, I've been seeing things. Girls coming out of trees, huge black dogs popping out of shadows, teenagers with swords, killing huge bulls. "

I felt myself grow pale. No, not him. He can't be. He looked at me and grinned. "You belong to the strange world I can see, don't you? You know what's wrong with me."

"You're parents are your biological parents, right?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I even saw the home video my uncle took of my mother giving birth to me."

I sighed with relief. "Too much information, Logan." Okay, he's not a demigod. That's somewhat better I guess.

"What's wrong with me, I know you know." He pleaded. His voice dripped with desperation and I frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with you. You can see through the Mist, that's all," I finally confessed.

"There's no mist here, we're in a library." I could sense he was starting to grow angry. "Katie, that's not fair. Don't mess with me, please. This has been haunting me all my life. Don't do this to me."

It pained me to see him look so... afraid. Helpless. "Logan, I'm not lying, now listen to me..."

* * *

><p><strong>I realized I've never asked this question, so...<strong>

**Who do you think is trying to kill Katie? Three Assassins. Three Suspects. Have I given too much away yet?  
><strong>

**Remember to review, Doc Manager says this has like 2, 858 words which is more than my usual. I'd appreciate it if you do. **

**Well, hope you liked it. Weird twist in the end, where Logan can actually see through the Mist. ****You might not believe me, but I worked extra hard on this one. **

**If I keep up this pace, the story might actually be done by the end of February or March. I'm aiming for February 29, so I'm going to be writing as much as I can. I might write one chapter at a time and post it when I'm done, or just post them all at the same time. **

**Review please? Thanks for Sunny99 for _ALWAYS_ reviewing. You cheer me up. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Updating as quickly as possible in the short amount of time? Oh yes.**

**I'm going to try my best to write chapters that are at least 2,000 words, so good luck to me? I think I need it. **

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to offer to rub people's elbows with hand sanitizer. And emphasize that it's hand sanitizer. "Would you like me to rub some HAND sanitizer on your elbows?" ... "Yes, I do realize it's hand sanitizer."**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, got the wrong author. I only own the plot, and the obvious OC's. **

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_She started to speak with a horrible Russian accent. "I have a plan." She looked around again and whispered, "Follow me,"_

_Hesitantly, I followed her._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

"Little sister, what is going on?" I asked, feeling exasperated.

_One point for using a vocabulary word, Trav!  
><em>

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think straight.

Don't let her mess with you again.

Ari looked behind me and placed her index finger on her lips. "Ssss!"

I stopped in my tracks. "Ssss?"

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes, SSSS."

I raised my eyebrow and rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you mean 'ssh'?" She nodded her head once again and I shrugged. "Well, alright then."

She motioned me to continue walking. She was leading me through the forest and I was growing suspicious as to what she was doing.

She finally stopped as I was looking around our surroundings. I've never been in this part of the forest.

There was a small clearing, with little light coming through due to the fact that the trees here were thick and blocked out the light. In the middle of the clearing was Percy, Clarisse, and two pegasi.

I did not expect this.

I turned around to ask Ari what was going on, but I found her gone. I spun back to face the strange trio, when I found Ari standing with them.

"What's going on," I asked cautiously.

Clarisse stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Chiron thinks that Gaea is going to attack Katie at wherever she is."

I stiffened. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Chiron is sending me and Clarisse to go find her and protect her while she's away from camp." Ari said, dropping her Russian spy act.

My mouth dropped. I could feel my anger spilling out of me. "How come he wouldn't let me do this?"

My sister bit her lip and turned to Clarisse for help. Clarisse shook her head firmly and Ari sighed. She faced me, with a sincere face, and said, "Chiron thought that you were too vulnerable and that you weren't capable of taking part of this."

Anger started to flood through me. The amount of rage overwhelmed me. I opened my mouth to start yelling, when Ari beat me to it. "But we don't think like he does,"

I instantly shut my mouth. I glanced at Percy, who looked completely uncomfortable and awkward. I then took a look at Clarisse; she looked serious, yet thoughtful. I looked back to my sister, and she had uncertainty written all over her face.

"What do you mean by that?" I finally said.

She exhaled, smiling. "Well, Clarisse and I think that you're completely capable of coming with us." Hope started to cave in. Is she saying that I'm coming with them? Are they just messing with me?

Questions started to fill my head, when they kept calling for my attention.

"But the choice is yours."

I looked at Clarisse for confirmation and she nodded. "Travis Stoll, do you want to co-"

"Yes!" I interrupted gleefully. She scowled and punch me in the stomach. I bent over in pain, confused. "What was that for?" I choked.

"You interrupted me. I don't like that."

Three words. Five syllables.

Cla-risse.

Pun-ches.

Hard.

Ari and Percy took a step towards me, but Clarisse wouldn't allow them to help me up. I was finally standing, when she said, "Travis, do you want to come with us to find your ex-girlfriend?"

I nodded. Maybe there was still hope.

Clarisse and Ari both looked at Percy and he stepped forward. "Well, Chiron told them to stay off the ground as much as possible, and since we can't risk many pegasi, you're only going to have Blackjack and Porkpie, which isn't even a legit ride."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"The pegasi are only taking us to Memphis, since you said that's what Katie told you." Ari said.

Percy held out a backpack to me, motioning for me to come forward. "I took the liberty of packing a bag for you."

I walked forward towards him and took the bag. We shook hands and did one of those guy hugs. "Thanks man,"

Percy nodded. "We're even now."

Clarisse and Ari looked between the two of us in confusion. "Wait, what?" Clarisse questioned.

"Percy made me do all his chores for a day for stupid, meaningless information," I said distractedly. I was busy looking through the bag to make sure Percy didn't forget anything. He didn't.

I turned towards Clarisse. I nodded at her firmly, and she returned my nod. I faced my younger sister and she smiled. I took her into my arms, giving her a tight hug. "You're the best half-sibling anyone can ask for."

She pulled away and patted my arm sincerely. "I know."

Clarisse cleared her throat and we all turned to her. "If we want to pull this off, we're going have to leave. _Now_."

She and my sister ran over really quick to a tree and revealed their hidden backpacks, then they ran back.

Clarisse, Ari, and I all shared a look. It was obvious to all of us that Clarisse was going to get Blackjack. We broke away from our gazes to start getting on the pegasi.

I grabbed on Porkpie's reins, just as Ari did. She looked up at me and smiled. Not a friendly smile. A _what the Hades are you doing?_ smile.

"Uh, Travis. What are you doing?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, LITTLE sister," she pursed her lips in annoyance, "I'm just getting ready to sit up front."

She glared at me, her eyes turning into slits. "Well, OLD man," I scowled. I wasn't _that_ much older than her. "You're just tagging along with us. You should be hanging on to _me_."

"But I'm you're older brother-"

"Wow Travis," Ari interrupted. "I didn't know you'd stoop down to the 'gender card'."

"I-I-I'm not. It's just that I'm worried about your safety." I stuttered. "Since you are my baby sister." I hurriedly added.

"Can you guys shut up?" Clarisse growled. "Why can't you guys like fight for it or something?"

In the midst of that suggestion, I pushed Ari out of the way, causing her to gasp, then mounted on Porkpie. Ari scowled and attempted to push me off, but failed. She reluctantly mounted behind me and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Travis, you suck."

* * *

><p>Memphis is in Tennessee. Southwest of Camp Half-Blood. It is sunset. The sun sets in the west. So you know what my darling sister does?<p>

She sings.

"Rock my world into the sunlight," she began out of nowhere.

Clarisse and I turned to face her and rose our eyebrows. "What?" Clarisse said, clearly confused.

"Make this dream, the best I've ever known." She sang, as she started to sway her head.

"Uh," I turned to Clarisse and she shrugged, also giving me a clue look while she was at it. "What song are you singing, Ari?"

"Dirty dancing in the moonlight!" She shouted.

"I doubt that's what the song is called."

"Take me down, like I'm a DOMINO." She said. I noticed that she emphasized the word "domino"...

"Who sings this?" I question. One of the pegasi neighed in response.

"Every second is a highlight!"

"I can't understand you guys, remember?" I said.

"When we touch, don't ever let me go!"

The other pegasi neighed and I scowled. "Are you guys talking about me?"

"Ari, SHUT UP!" Clarisse ordered. She turned to me and gave me a _What the Hades is wrong with you? _look. "Travis, you are talking to PEGASI. They won't talk back!"

"Oh, so when I talk to them, _I'm_ crazy?" I muttered under my breath.

"Ohohoho," Ari laughed. "You did not just go there, brother."

I tried to keep my eyes straight, but I could sense Clarisse's glare. "You did not just say that, Travis Stoll."

"What if-" I gained the courage to look at her, and I was instantly hit by intensity. "I did?" I finished, my voice cracking.

"You know what would happen if you did." She warned.

I smacked my hands twice on my chest. For a second, I almost lost my balance. "Travis!" she shrieked, as she grabbed for the reins. She exhaled as we were both stable. "Don't do that!"

"I'm hurt that you think I'd let you fall." My eyes brightened. "Like that Chris Brown song! 'I won't let you fall, let you fall, let-"

"Come at me bro!" Clarisse yelled, reminding me of what was happening before the losing of the balance.

"Advance towards me, brethren!" I countered.

There was only the flapping of the pegasi's wings and the clicking of their hooves that filled the otherwise silent atmosphere. Ari was first to respond. "What?"

Clarisse looked perplexed. "Did you really just say that?"

I nodded, widening my eyes at her. "Yeah. Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" I say, with an attempt to make a rushed voice sound intimidating.

She raised her eyebrows. "You know what I'm going to do?"

"No, of course not." I said. "You have yet to enlighten us."

"I don't want to hear anymore sarcasm from you, Stoll. Or we're gonna ditch you in Memphis."

My eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't dare."

Ari nodded in agreement. "That's taking it a bit too far, ain't it?"

Clarisse shook her head. "No it is not."

Silence, once again, overwhelmed us. And once again, Ari decided to break it. "Well, at least she didn't unfriend you on Facebook."

* * *

><p><strong>What songs am I talking about? Review the song titles and you get a special prize. ;D<br>**

**I began this a long time ago, but I didn't know how to end it, since it seemed kinda short. **

**Bottom part. THE BEGINNING OF AN ADVENTURE! But what if it means more than that? Wink, wink. **

**Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates. I feel like I'm driving away my readers, and I'm sorry. Please review if you're staying strong and still reading? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I know I must suck, since I said this story would be almost done by the end of February or March. Obviously, that's not going to happen. I'm very busy, and my life is somewhat hectic at the moment, but I took the time to re-invent myself. I changed my penname and avatar obviously, and I'm doing new things that I hope you guys will like. **

**Zarter-4-Eva****: Since you are the only one who reviewed the song titles, you will get to read the next chapter one day before I post it. So watch out for any PM's from me, since I'm in the middle of writing it. ;) **

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to watch the Hunger Games and yell "Team _" The fan girls will kill you for bringing teams into this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. My bad if I misled you. **

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"What's wrong with me, I know you know." He pleaded. His voice dripped with desperation and I frowned._

_"There's nothing wrong with you. You can see through the Mist, that's all," I finally confessed._

_"There's no mist here, we're in a library." I could sense he was starting to grow angry. "Katie, that's not fair. Don't mess with me, please. This has been haunting me all my life. Don't do this to me."_

_It pained me to see him look so... afraid. Helpless. "Logan, I'm not lying, now listen to me..."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

I walked out of the library, a load off my chest. Logan was close behind, seeing the world with open eyes. Not his eyes that he had when he thought he was crazy. His eyes, opened to truly see the world. He insisted he had always wanted to see the world for what it really was. I don't know what's so great about our world.

Our little situation is a bit unique, of course. He would have to be careful now with what he sees.

I entered my English class, and found Hayden talking to my teacher. He then just stood there, leaning against the table, looking around curiously.

I stopped right in the doorway in shock. "He wasn't kidding," I muttered. I realized I caused traffic in the door way, so I went towards my desk, scanning the room for extra seats. There was one. Exactly at the opposite side of the room from mine; my hope dropped.

_Someone like that would've never liked me anyway,_ I thought to myself as class began. I sat in the front of the room, right by the window, which was an awful seating arrangement for a demigod, but I pull through. Especially in ENGLISH class, that's even worse. My eyes glanced from bags and accessories, to dictionaries and pencils.

Ms. Tate, the English teacher, gave us her usual smile. Despite making horrible decisions, Ms. Tate is sometimes patient with me if my dyslexia gets in the way.

She then unleashed her soliloquy on equality and bullying. Oh, don't forget the fact that it's boring. That kids, is called a triple threat.

She then got to the part of seating assignment. "Hayden, you don't mind sitting in the back, would you?"

"I don't mind at all," he dismissed, as he started to move to the back. I spared a look and found his eyes already on me. I gave him a welcoming smile. He returned it with a grin. I could hear the girls around me cheer silently and squeal.

It took all of my self-control not to squeal with them.

As the lesson drew on, I looked out the window, deep in thought.

Questions started to fill my mind.

_What am I going to do? I can't hide here forever._

_What's going to happen at camp when I return?_

_What would happen if someone killed me this instant? _

_Would the prophecy be dramatically altered? _

I began to fear the future, when I heard someone clear their throat.

My reflexes yelled, "TEACHER!" but when I looked up, no one was there. A little piece of paper was hanging next to my desk and my mouth went into a shape of an "o".

I unfolded the note cautiously.

_Haaay-den here; I told you I'd see you in English._

I grinned to myself and turned to Hayden, my grin breaking into a smile. He smiled back, winking.

I grabbed my pencil, shaking my head.

_You got guts Hayden, taking risks as crazy as this? _

I pretended to refer to my backpack hanging on my seat, quickly passing the note on. "To Hayden," I mouth. Luckily, the person sitting behind me was a guy, and didn't get majorly jealous.

After 5 minutes, I got the note back.

_I know, I'm a bad boy like that._

I held in my laughter as I slyly hid the note under my notebook.

_Don't you have anything better to do? Go make friends. _

I passed the note back right when Ms. Tate wasn't looking. I looked at the students involved in our little note passing. All note passers were guys. Clever.

I sat, tapping my fingers against the surface of my desk to the beat of my heart.

I smiled as I felt someone tap my shoulder. I took the note and coolly opened it, knowing Hayden was watching.

_Why should I? I already got what I need. _

I raised an eyebrow.

_What do you mean by that?_

I passed the note back, much to my classmate's annoyance.

When I got the note back, it said:

I_ feel like this would go on forever. . ._

I knew what to say to that.

_You tried to change the subject, jerk! _

I sent the note on its course, finally deciding to pay attention. I realized it was too late to pay attention, for the discussion had already gone deep.

I tried to formulate what could possibly be the topic of the discussion, when the note just flopped on my desk. I giggled silently, smiling at the fact that a lot of people wrote, telling us to stop making them pass notes.

I opened up the note meticulously, making sure it was silent.

_I'm a genius, now stop passing notes in class, young learner! _

I rolled my eyes and crumpled up the note. I got up and threw it away, sensing Hayden's eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

><p><span>Two Days Later…<span>

I sat at my lunch table, eating in silence. I sat there, with my iPod on shuffle, when a hand appears before me, hitting the table.

I recognized the slender, strong arm.

"Hey Alexis," I greeted distractedly, as I continue to eat in what's left of my peace.

Alexis pouted before taking a seat in front of me. "That's all I get? 'Hey Alexis'?" I grabbed my apple and bit into it, all the while nodding my head. "That's not nice," I shrugged, silently chewing to the beat of "It Girl". "Are you even going to bother holding up your end of the conversation?"

I finished chewing, swallowed, and sipped some water. "It's lunch time Alexis, it's the only time for me to eat."

"Well, it would be awesome of the girl I left c-a-m-p for, would make me at least look less of an idiot in front of the school." She said. I smacked her arm, and she yelped. "What was THAT for?"

I scowled, as I took another bite of my apple. "Can you BE any louder?"

She pouted as she rubbed her arm. "Soooorry, but come on Katie. You'll make me look like an idiot."

"You already look like one," I muttered. Her mouth dropped, appalled at what I had just said. "I was just kidding!" I laughed until I realized she was giving me a death glare. I stopped and changed the subject as fast as I could. "Back on topic, you wanted to leave with me. And besides," I spared a glance around the cafeteria. "No one's even paying attention to you. They're all focused on what's going on in their table."

She frowned, her face completely showing what's going on in her head. Deep thought. I decided to just let her be and continued to eat.

"Hey guys," I turned and found Teagan inviting herself to sit next to me before I could.

"Hi Teagan," I welcomed, scooting over a little bit for her.

She then, hunched over, bringing her face closer to ours. "Have you guys met the new kid?" She asked in a low voice.

Alexis shook her head as she sat closer. "Why?"

"Because-" Her eyes instantly widened. "He's on his way here."

"He's obviously coming to talk to me," Alexis grinned, flipping her hair.

Teagan shook her head, checking her make-up quickly. "No, probably me, by the way, I'm the only one who knows his name. It's Holden."

"Why do you guys care, you have boyfriends." I questioned, pretending to be confused at what was happening.

Alexis flipped her hair once more; she distractedly said, "_My_ boyfriend will never know that guys adored me while I'm here."

I held in my laugh as I grabbed my apple core and threw it the trash can. It successfully made it in, bringing a smile to my face.

Hayden arrived at our table, holding his cafeteria tray on top of his textbooks with one arm. He smiled once his eyes locked with mine. "Hey Katie,"

"Hi Hayden, what's up?" I can sense the looks of astonishment coming from my friends.

His smile went upside down, now remembering why he came to me in the first place. "My locker wouldn't open. I tried to ask the lady in the office, but she told me to look for you." I nodded in understanding as I stood up.

"No problem, just lead the way." I said. He started to walk ahead of me, still carrying his bundle. "You can just leave your tray here, my friends will watch it for you."

Hayden walked over and awkwardly slid his lunch tray next to Teagan. I could tell he was getting freaked out, since Teagan tried her best to look friendly. She looked like a clown. Not a funny one. A creepy one. He then hurriedly walked next to me, not looking back until the cafeteria doors closed behind us.

He exhaled, looking relieved. He turned to me and smirked, saying, "Your friend scared me."

I shrugged. "She scares everyone." I eyed his textbooks and pursed my lips. "You need help with that?" Hayden gasped dramatically; I closed my eyes, cursing to myself. "Of course you don't, you're a guy."

He laughed, and I gave him a friendly shove. He pretended that he was pushed hard and I laugh escaped my mouth. By the time it did, Hayden's eyebrows went up. "Want to go there?" I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, but I nodded my head. He jogged over to a nearby bench and placed his things on it. He turned back to me and popped his collar. "Bring it on, Gardner."

I could barely breathe due to laughter. I charged at him, laughing, hoping I could catch him off guard. He smiled sneakily, and as I got close enough, he ran to me, wrapped his arms around me, and threw us on the ground.

"What the Ha- hell!" I corrected myself quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was too busy laughing. Our laughter finally died down, leaving us lying down on the grass, catching our breath.

Hayden then, stood up and turned to me, offering his hand. "I just remembered why we came out here in the first place."

I felt ashamed, being ADHD like always. "I'm sorry about distracting you."

He gave me a friendly smile. "What are you sorry for? Me having fun?"

I tiny smirk crept into my face. "You had fun?"

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"Usually, I'm not the type to be described as _fun_," I responded, reminiscing memories of Travis, before we started dating, calling me a kill-joy.

His nose crinkled, matching his clearly confused expression. "What? Since I've arrived, all you've ever been was chill."

I shrugged. "It will probably last a day or more. A week at the most," I smiled jokingly at his face. "There's that confused look I've been looking at for a while."

He frowned. "What was that about, Katie?"

I then smiled apologetically. "We'll be friends for at least a couple days more, before you find the 'right' kind of crowd to hang with."

Hayden stared at me in thought.

"Let's hang out later," He finally spoke.

This took me by surprise.

"I just told you, I'm considered boring-"

"I don't think you're boring at all," he interjected. I stood there, flabbergasted. "Today, after school. WE are going to the city,"

My eyes widened and I started to laugh uncomfortably. "Y-y-you don't mean that,"

He shook his head. "Of course I do, whoever ditches you before getting to know you can just die in a bottomless hole."

Before I can say anything, he grabbed my hand and whipped out a Sharpie. "This," he began to scribble down stuff on my hand, but I was too busy staring at him in shock and awe. "Is my number; I will text you the details of our little outing during class."

I stammered for words, but Hayden's intense blue eyes bore into mine. I finally fell silent and he grinned. "Don't bring your car, I'll drive." He picked up our discarded things and offered my bag. "Now, let's get to that locker, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try to update more after March, since March is a VERY busy month for me. Expect to see more updates soon, and check my profile regularly. I have news concerning my stories there. If you have questions about any of my upcoming stories (a list of upcoming stories and summaries are on there too), feel free to messagereview. **

**Review your fave part (If you have one)! Reviews are always appreciated. I will start answering questions to reviews via PM, so if you have an account and got some questions, ask away. If you're an anonymous reviewer, I'll answer you via Author's Note. **

**Ohhh, Katie's going on a little outing with Hayden. Lot of you guys think Hayden is the assassin, so maybe something's going to happen? **

**TODAY IS A-DAY. No one spoil it for me, or I will delete my fanfiction account. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, I'm such a jerk, aren't I? I forgot to post this chapter on accident . . . My bad. I will need to assign someone to remind me to update.  
><strong>

**Well, I will try to update as much as I can over the week (HA, funny story) but that's all I can say. I'm sorry for forgetting to post this . . . And I had to wait a day too, because I promised a reader that I'd send this chapter to her, a day ahead. Well. This sucks.**

****Check out my profile from time to time, I post latest news about my writing, myself, and what's up with just stuff in general.****

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to watch the video of Harry Styles crying without your heart breaking. D; That was so awful. As awful as the episode of iCarly with One Direction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Sorry. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"I don't want to hear anymore sarcasm from you, Stoll. Or we're gonna ditch you in Memphis."_

_My eyes widened in shock. "You wouldn't dare."_

_Ari nodded in agreement. "That's taking it a bit too far, ain't it?"_

_Clarisse shook her head. "No it is not."_

_Silence, once again, overwhelmed us. And once again, Ari decided to break it. "Well, at least she didn't unfriend you on Facebook."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"Have you seen this girl?"

Hey, Travis here. Thanks for tuning for the search of my ex-girlfriend. So far, we're making no progress whatsoever; Ari, Clarisse and I decided to scour all the high schools of Memphis for Katie. We've been to 8 schools in two days. There are 32 high schools in the city of Memphis. Did you know that? You know that now.

The elderly woman, who sat behind the desk, stood up and pulled up her glasses. She opened her eyes even wider and pursed her lips, trying to decide whether she's seen the girl in the picture.

She finally shook her head and said in her elderly voice, "No, this girl doesn't go to this school. I'm sorry darling,"

I exhaled and muttered my thanks as I turned around to leave. I was welcomed by a refreshing breeze as I walked down the steps of yet another high school in defeat. I sat down on the stairs, burying my face into my hands.

_It's just been two days, _I thought to myself. _You're stupid, thinking you'd find Katie in two days. _

I took a deep breath and smacked my cheeks, finally standing up after a lot of self-given motivation.

It was around 5 o'clock and the sun was starting to go down. Today was the first day Ari, Clarisse, and I decided to split up to cover more ground. I visited 3 high schools today; it was somewhat productive.

I was walking towards our really cheap motel, since Blackjack and Porkpie already left. We all worked together to beg our mortal parents to wire us SOME money, but a cheap motel would be easier for all of us.

I volunteered to go to the farthest schools, so I had a long walk ahead of me. Memphis was filled with couples being all happy and cheerful. All these couples caused my heart to hurt. I kept my head down, to keep myself from looking at their faces, filled with feelings I want back.

I guess I looked really gloomy, for a couple stopped to talk to me.

"Are you okay?" asked the woman worriedly, her red eyes staring at me.

Wait. Red?

I blinked hard and saw an _empousa_ with her arm hooked with a Cyclopes' arm. There was the_ empousa_, standing in her all-hideous glory, with her one donkey leg, one bronze leg, white skin, and flaming hair. Literally flaming hair; and there was the Cyclops, completely confused.

_Oh Hades…_

My mind started to fill with panic, for the only weapons I had were knives hidden in my jacket.

I can't fight off an _empousa_ AND a Cyclops with two knives.

I muttered a quick prayer to whichever god was available. Any god would've worked well. Actually, anyone other than monsters would've been nice.

I knew I couldn't do it. If things didn't work out, this would be my end.

I unsheathed my knives and stood in a fighting stance. I kicked the _empousa _away from me, and while the monsters were distracted, I broke into a sprint.

Sprinting through Memphis, Tennessee was somewhat difficult with people staring at you, but I was too distracted to care. I held on to my knives for dear life (strange choice of words), as I navigated my way through crowds.

_I hope Clarisse or Ari would be at the motel by now, _I thought to myself, as I heard the _empousa_ baiting me.

"Son of Hermes, why must you run, all we want to do is make you feel better!" it shouted. "You looked so sad; did you have your stupid demigod heart, broken?"

It's pushing my buttons. I stopped and turned around to face them, ready to kill.

I charged at the Cyclops and as I was about to stab it with my knife, it grabbed me by the legs and threw me at a stone wall. The rocks collapsed and fell on me.

The Cyclops and the _empousa_ started to come my way. I quickly got out of the rubble, but my ankle felt sprained. I sucked in some air, as I threw a knife in its eye. I quickly climbed a tree as the monsters fumbled over the knife. I was standing above them and I jumped on its shoulders. I wrapped my legs around its neck and positioned my hands on the hilt.

Using all my strength, I pulled out its eye. It disintegrated immediately and I turned to the other opponent. I threw my knife so it would be accompanied by the element of surprise, but I missed.

I was going to have to face an _empousa_.

With a knife and a sprained ankle.

That's not good.

Nope, not good at all.

This is not a good situation for me.

As I was about to jab at the monster, an image flashed under my eyelid as I blinked.

_"Fine, be that way, let's do this." Katie said stubbornly as she got ready to jump off a plane for the lives of civilians. _

_"Katie, it'll be okay," I murmured, hoping she'd understand that I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. _

_She shook her head with soft laughter and looked at me with a tired smile. "I know, but if I die, IT'S YOUR FAULT,"  
><em>

**Katie.**

Her name was burned into my mind.

I had to live for Katie. Without knowing, the _empousa _jumped at me, hoping to bring me down. I took a quick side step, getting out of its way, and then pushed it towards the ground as it came past me. I went onthe _empousa's_ back, keeping my knee on the middle of it to keep the monster from moving.

An image of Katie smiling came into my mind.

"This is for Katie," I muttered under my breath as I brought down the knife. The _empousa_ gurgled, and then disintegrated. I got up, slapped at my jeans to get the dust off, and went to retrieve my knives. I scanned my perimeter and discovered I, unknowingly, led the monsters to a park.

I found a fountain and quickly rinsed the monster grime and muck off the knives before slipping them back in their silts.

Right there, I realized. I was freakin' exhausted. Then did I notice that I went off my route, trying to escape from the monsters. I sighed as I started to walk towards the nearest store.

Again, this was going to be a _long_ walk.

* * *

><p>"Travis, are you okay?"<p>

I limped into the motel room, completely wiped out from walking and asking for directions. I went straight to my bed and fell back on it, feeling really tired.

Ari followed me with her eyes, closing the door with curiosity filling up her expression. "What happened, did you find anything?"

I shook my head and inhaled as I sat up. "No, but monsters attacked me. Now I have a sprained ankle." Ari pulled out a baggie of Ambrosia and threw it to me. "I love you Ar," I placed a square of Ambrosia in my mouth and tasted steak. "I really wish I didn't have to fight." I confessed.

That earned a look from Clarisse. She turned around, her eyes wide. "Really, why did _you_ get to fight?"

My mouth dropped. I immediately closed it and asked, "You wanted t- I'm not going to bother."

She nodded her head in a _You better not bother with me, punk_ manner.

Ari was confused but gave up on trying to process the situation and said, "All we've done was ask the same questions. This operation has been really," She turned to Clarisse and pursed her lips. "This mission has a certain, _je ne sais quoi_ to it."

"Boring, bland," Clarisse suggested, throwing adjectives out there.

"You should've fought; I wasn't prepared." I admitted, as I pulled off my jacket. "All I had were two knives."

Ari scowled as she smacked my arm. "Two knives, what are you crazy?" I shook my head, but she ignored me.

"What part of our lives aren't crazy?"

She ignored my comment by continuing her rampage. "What makes you think you can survive on two knives? It's not even your weapon of choice,"

I looked around, dramatically in thought. "Well, for one, this experience tells me I can live,"

"Barely," Clarisse interjected.

I turned to her and patted numerous parts of my body. "I'm intact, aren't I?" I spun around to face Ari to resume my statement. "Knives don't have to be my weapon of choice to know how to use them, naïve little sister." I took a deep breath and asked, "Are we done with this now?" Both Clarisse and Ari nodded, encouraging me to speak. "Did we make progress as to finding Katie's location? Because I know for sure where she's NOT,"

"Well," Clarisse interrupted. "There are a lot of places we know where she's not, so knowing where she's not doesn't help much."

"But in a place like Memphis, it does. We now don't have to look in certain places, since we know already that she's not there." I argued, as I grabbed my water bottle and took a swig of water.

"But we don't know that," Ari reminded. She walked over and sat next to me, trying to think of a logical explanation. "Katie might be going to school in one area, but not live near it."

"So basically, we've got nothing?" I asked, summing it all up. They nodded, muttering under their breath. I was in despair. It felt like we weren't getting any closer to finding her.

Clarisse frowned and sat next to me. "We've gotten farther than we were two days ago." I scowled at her and she scowled. "Hey, it's alright dude. We'll find her, don't worry about it, 'kay?" She then bit her lip. "Wait, you can worry-worry, but not so much that you're _girly_ worried,"

"I think he gets it Clarisse," Ari scowled, as she hugged me.

I was drowning in self-pity.

* * *

><p>Day Three<p>

I stood anxiously at the bottom steps of the last high school of the day. Two days from now, if we haven't found Katie yet, we would've searched all the high schools in the city of Memphis.

I found girls standing around me, murmuring, whispering to their friends.

"Wow, he's hot."

"You think he's moving here?"

"I would kill to be his girlfriend,"

"Imagine if one of the girls here is his girlfriend?"

"I call dibs!"

_I guess I must have looked hot in all my Greek glory. _I snickered to myself, surprised I still had the will to joke around.

I turned and winked at one of them, causing all the other girls to either squeal or glare at my victim.

I chuckled silently as I climbed the steps of the school. I passed by two girls and spun around, catching one of them by the arm.

"Excuse me," I said, in my cool guy voice. "Where's your main office?"

The girl's face grew red, and she was sputtering out words of gibberish until she finally choked out, "Go in, and turn to the left."

"Thanks," I said, rewarding her with a smirk.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky!"

"I think it was DESTINY, you know?"

Oh, girly teen girl mortals.

I strode in and found a woman in her 30's sitting behind the main desk. She made it look like she was working, but she was actually reading bridal magazines.

I cleared my throat. "Umm," She looked at me and she raised an eyebrow. I stammered for my phone, loading a picture of Katie. "Have you seen this girl?"

She bit her lip and stared at the picture for a while. The woman then put on glasses and looked at the picture more.

I started to grow impatient. Then another lady walked in with a big bag of muffins and coffee in her hand. "Who wants muffins?"

The woman staring at Katie's picture ushered her over. "Do you recognize this girl?"

The Muffin lady slit her eyes as she walked to get a better view of the picture and placed the muffins on the counter. Her heels were so loud. "Don't think so, she probably doesn't go here." She looked at me. "Is she missing or something? Why don't you report her to the police?"

My eyes widened. "She's not missing. I'm just wondering if she was here by any chance."

The other woman frowned. "She's missing. I'll go call the police."

"Why did you stress the syllable, po?" I blurted. Oh gosh, how stupid can I get?

Her eyebrows raised in shock. "Excuse me?"

Oh, I did it now . . .

"You said, POH-lice. Why not, police? No emphasis on either syllable?" I asked. I can tell she started to grow upset with me.

The muffin lady pushed her friend back and smiled at me. "You need to leave sir."

I laughed grimly. "I hoped I didn't have had to do this,"

Here come the bad words . . .

* * *

><p>I frowned as I sat down in a café, losing all hope. I just came back from an additional 3 schools, all saying that Katie didn't go there.<p>

I don't think Katie's even in Memphis.

Another lie.

My heart was breaking. I sat down in defeat, feeling completely hopeless.

"Hey, you're never going to find her here."

I didn't realize I was looking pitiful, staring at my cup of coffee in helplessness. I looked up and found someone I didn't expect.

"I can't believe you got chased off by security on top of that? Come on, aren't you a demigod?"

"Demeter?"

* * *

><p><strong>So you like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me? The flashback thing was from Chapter 3 of <em>What Did I Get Myself Into?<em>  
><strong>

**Well, all you gotta do is click the review button and type some words and BAM, I'll get on to that next chapter in no time. **

_**Question: Would you guys follow me if I made a Tumblr for this account? **_

**Sound off in the reviews~  
><strong>

**Bye what's left of my loyal readers! **

**-SugoiASIAN-FTW  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, like usual.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_I don't think you're boring at all," he interjected. I stood there, flabbergasted. "Today, after school. WE are going to the city,"_

_My eyes widened and I started to laugh uncomfortably. "Y-y-you don't mean that,"_

_He shook his head. "Of course I do, whoever ditches you before getting to know you can just die in a bottomless hole."_

_Before I can say anything, he grabbed my hand and whipped out a Sharpie. "This," he began to scribble down stuff on my hand, but I was too busy staring at him in shock and awe. "Is my number; I will text you the details of our little outing during class."_

_I stammered for words, but Hayden's intense blue eyes bore into mine. I finally fell silent and he grinned. "Don't bring your car, I'll drive." He picked up our discarded things and offered my bag. "Now, let's get to that locker, shall we?"_

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

"I can't believe,"

"I know."

"He's so HO-"

"I KNOW!"

"You guys are idiots."

"I KNO- Hey!"

Teagan, Alexis, and I scowled at Annabeth as she shrugged. "Well, you guys are."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Please, you should see yourself when you're about to go on a date with Percy."

Annabeth's cheeks flushed, deciding not to comment.

I giggled as I checked my watch. Five more minutes until my outing with Hayden. "Is it necessary to make me over?" I asked impatiently.

Teagan paused from curling my hair to raise her eyebrows at me. "You're lucky you dressed decently today."

"Actually, I chose her clothes. She insisted on wearing a band shirt and old jeans today," Alexis complained.

My mortal friend gasped. "Katie!"

I held my hands up, "In my defense, I wanted to be comfortable."

"Katie, stop moving your hands, you might ruin your nails." My demigod friend scolded as she applied lip gloss on my lips.

"I think I can apply my own lip gloss?" I commented, as I looked at my nails, which were a type of metallic green.

I hate to admit it, but it's so flipping awesome.

"It matches perfectly with your shirt," Teagan noted as she was curling my last curl. I glanced at my watch; two more minutes. I stayed quiet, trying to calm myself down. T

eagan finally released the last piece of hair and as I stood up to leave, she shoved me back down. "One more thing!" She rummaged through her purse and took out a silver bobby pin with a green flower on it. "Perfect,' she sighed.

I stood up and checked myself in the full-length mirror; I had a green tunic with a black think belt that went around it by my waist, dark blue jeans, beige leather boots, a white cardigan, and my temporary beige purse that stood in place of my backpack since Alexis kidnapped it. Attacked to my belt loop was my chain, and around my neck was my necklace. My face had very light make up, which I really appreciated.

"Wow, I look nice." I whispered as I spun slowly to face them. "You're the best," I said, as I hugged them as tight as I could.

"Watch your hair!" Alexis and Teagan yelled in unison. I backed away and checked my watch again and saw that I was late.

I scrambled for my car keys and threw it in a random direction as I ran out. "See you at home," I called behind me, as I exited the restroom.

I ran as fast as I could in which I couldn't damage my outfit. I was finally in the main building and stopped to fix myself. I then walked out of the building and into the parking lot, where I found Hayden leaning against a motorcycle.

* * *

><p><em>"Katie!" someone shouted. I turned my head and my eyes widened at the motorcycle speeding towards me.<em>

_I dove out of the way and rolled into a crouching position. I instinctively placed my hand on my chain, watching as the motorcyclist drove to the other side of the parking lot and started to drift as they turned around, targeting me._

_"Awesome," I muttered, as I started to sprint to my car._

* * *

><p>"It couldn't be him," I muttered as I walked down the steps. His eyes finally met mine and he turned to face my direction. His lips curled into a grin.<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a girly night . .<em> . <em>

_"_Mean Girls_ is a good movie," I sighed, as I turned off the TV._

_Alexis and Annabeth nodded in agreement. "_Mean Girls 2_?"_

_"Worst movie I have ever seen," I muttered instinctively.  
><em>

_"I would think it would be half as good as the first one." Alexis noted.  
><em>

_I shrugged. "Well, the original will always be better than the sequel."  
><em>

_Annabeth and Alexis raised their root beer bottles. "Amen to that,"_

_As we quietly drank our root beer, Alexis scrolled through her phone. "Alex Pettyfer is so amazing."  
><em>

_"Not as amazing as Logan Lerman," Annabeth argued, as she curled up under a blanket.  
><em>

_I scoffed. "Um, we all know that Liam Hemsworth is superior."  
><em>

_"Pssh, what are you talking about? Logan Lerman was superb in _Three Musketeers_." Annabeth stated._

_"Not as good as Alex in _Beastly _AND_ I am Number Four_." Alexis laughed, as she put her phone awa_y.

_"Pleaaasseee, Liam Hemsworth was AMAZING in _The Last Song_." I commented. _

_"You know what we CAN agree on though?" Annabeth asked.  
><em>

_"If someone stares at your lips or vice versa, it means they want to kiss you?" Alexis guessed.  
><em>

_"Ye- Wait, what?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>I was staring at Hayden's lips. It didn't mean I wanted to kiss him . . . right?<p>

"Hi Katie," he greeted as he scanned my outfit. "I didn't get the memo that we had to look so nice."

I smirked, "You probably didn't notice what I was wearing when you were too busy with your locker problems,"

His eyebrows raised. "You do realize, that _I'm_ the one taking you home, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't leave me behind anywhere."

"How do you know?" Hayden laughed.

"I'm too pretty to be left alone," I joked.

"True that," He said, as he checked his watch.

I smiled at the ground as I leaned against his motorcycle. He agreed that I was pretty . . .

"So where are we going?"

Hayden's eyes lit up as he said, "Hmm, how about arcade, walk, movie, cafe, and then park?"

"Sounds like a plan," I grinned, with excitement. "Loser at the arcade pays for movies and food."

Hayden, who was busy taking out a spare helmet, looked at me with a crooked smile. "You're on." He tossed me a helmet and said, "I'll place your bag where I keep my spare helmet." I nodded as I handed him my bag. He then got on his bike and put on his helmet. "You ready, Gardner?"

"I'm ready when you are," I smirked.

* * *

><p>After parking, Hayden and I entered the arcade, which was filled with both little kids, and teenagers.<p>

I scanned the room instinctively, looking for threats. None that I can identify for now.

"Katie!"

I snap back into reality and found Hayden smiling. "You spaced out?" I nodded and he sighed. "Am I _that_ boring or are my good looks starting to grow on you?"

"You are boring, compared to this arcade," I joked, as I stared at the site.

This arcade was the most amazing one that I have seen in my life. There were light blue walls and a glass staircase that led up to an indoor balcony in which a bunch of machines were in use by other teenagers. The bottom floor was occupied by games for kids, a snack bar, and a prize claim booth.

"Wow," I said in awe, as I touched one of the machines.

"I'd drive here everyday if I could," Hayden confessed as he walked up next to me. "I love this place."

"I can see why," I muttered. "So where should we start? Unless we should have a montage that fast forwards our time at the arcade."

He shrugged. "Sure,"

* * *

><p><em>~Let's all do the na-na part! This is the part where we na na-na naa. Every hit song needs a na na-na naa. You'll wake up at night, screaming na na-na naa. My grandmother's nickname is nana.~<em>

* * *

><p>We walked out of the arcade, with me carrying a teddy bear half my size.<p>

"Well," I sighed, as I turned to face Hayden. "Looks like you're paying."

He rolled his eyes, "I was going to pay either way,"

I mocked his eye roll. "Whatever,"

He scowled as he pointed at my teddy bear. "What are you even going to do with that?"

I grinned. "Well, I was thinking of flaunting it until we reach the movies,"

"You were lucky," Hayden muttered under his breath.

I pursed my lips at him as I continued. "Then, I would give it away to an unfortunate misfit somewhere, or maybe an orphan!"

"Katie, you're too much of a goody-goody." He smiled while looking ahead.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just mad that I won it,"

"No, I'm-"

A huge man shoved me out of his way, nearly causing me to fall over. Hayden instantly caught me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He turned his head and shouted, "Hey, watch it!"

I looked at him worriedly, his face full of anger. "Hayden, just forget it."

I felt his body move as he exhaled, taking slow deep breaths as we walked down the street. "Okay," he tightened his grip around me and lowered his lips to my ear. "I'll just hold on to you, that way it won't happen again."

I nodded as my cheeks grow red. "S-s-sure."

Hayden's face started to soften more as we walked more. "Great," He changed his tone as he said, "I was thinking we could go to this place where it shows old movies."

I frowned; I wasn't a fan of old movies. "Um, really?"

Hayden's expression faltered, as he took note of mine. "It's not what you think, it's just movies that have been out for a while."

"Ohh," I sighed with relief. "Okay then."

* * *

><p><strong>UPOV (check Ch. 14, just in case you forgot which was which)<strong>

"I did what you told me to,"

I turned around as I saw the huge man I hired to spy on Katie for me. "What information did you gain?"

He glared at me. "Money, before information,"

I took out a dagger; I was careful to choose a mortal who can see through the Mist. "Information before money."

He shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, but if you don't want yo-"

I was lucky that I stood far away from him in the small alley I hid in, for I sprinted and threw myself against the mortal, slamming him against the wall. I held the dagger to his neck. "Now, I'm going to say it again." I announced through my teeth. "What information did you gain, _mortal_?"

Sweat started to form as he looked back and forth between my eyes and my dagger. After a minute, a smile made its way to my lips. "You're that stubborn, aren't you?"  
>I grabbed a knife from my boot and held it right above his heart.<p>

"You can't hurt me with those," he gasped. "They're Celestial Bronze."

I laughed as I made my grip tighter. "It's Imperial Gold," I pressed the knife lightly, feeling it penetrate his skin. "And mortal steel."

Tears formed in his eyes as he started to blubber. "Okay, the guy she was with, it was obvious that he was important to her. He would be a good choice as bait."

I sighed, as I let go of him. He stood paralyzed against the wall.

I smiled at him as he kept staring at my knife. "Oh, you're so funny, thinking that will be enough."

He looked dumbfounded. "Enough for what?"

I spun and sank the knife into his heart. "For your life," I muttered, as I bent down to wipe my knife on his clothes.

I sheathed my weapons and turned to climb over the cement wall.

It was too late to save Katie.

There was never a chance to save myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that montage music was brought to you by the <em>What Makes You Beautiful <em>parody, part of the Key of Awesome series. **

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but please bare with me. I will start posting more soon, since I gave up on trying to fix my laptop and moved over to my desktop.  
><strong>

**Hope you review, there's a cool new review button that you KNOW you want to press.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I'd like to thank the Anonymous Review from Bleeding(?) Love. That was the only review I got from the last chapter and it brightened up my entire day. (:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own anything, and No, I can't help you with the search of Rick Riordan to demand that he must sell you the PJO series. Believe me, I have tried. -.-**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_"Hey, you're never going to find her here."_

_I didn't realize I was looking pitiful, staring at my cup of coffee in helplessness. I looked up and found someone I didn't expect._

_"I can't believe you got chased off by security on top of that? Come on, aren't you a demigod?"_

_"Demeter?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"No, I'm Pompona," said the goddess.

I looked down disappointingly at my coffee. "Oh," I'm so stereotypical about gods that grow food and stuff. "My bad,"

The goddess glared at me. "I was just joking, YES, I am Demeter." She stuffed her hand in her overly sized sleeve and took out a box of _Honey Bunches of Oats_ and sat down in front of me. "Want some?"

I shook my head as my ADHD started to take over, causing me to look around. "No thanks, I don't want mortals to believe that I carry cereal around."

"What's wrong with that?" Demeter questioned, her mouth filled with cereal. She stuck her hand in her sleeve and took out a box of _Kashi_ cereal. "Do you prefer Kashi?"

"I don't like cere-" I noticed her eyes started to glow in an unusual way.

This freaked me out.

"Umm, I actually LOVE _Cocoa Puffs_." I laughed nervously. "_Coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs!"_

She took out a box of the cereal and placed it in front of me. "Now, ask for a gallon of milk." She ordered.

"I'm not going to pay for milk," I scoffed. "They'll think I'm crazy!"

"I'll pay for milk, all you have to do is order it." Demeter insisted, as she took out a wad of cash from her sleeve. I raised an eyebrow and as I opened my mouth to ask where she got the money, she interrupted me. "Don't ask." I tried to protest but she smashed her hand against my mouth. "Just don't ask."

I rolled my eyes as I called for a waiter. When he came to my table, I asked, "Is it possible for me to buy a gallon of milk?"

"Low fat," Demeter whispered.

"Low fat milk. I meant low fat milk," I added hurriedly.

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "A gallon of milk? For yourself?"

"For my cereal, it feels lonely," I replied, glancing at a smirking Demeter.

He started to back away from me. "Sir, are you okay?"

Demeter tapped my forearm. "Hey, tell him you'll pay $100 for it."

"I will pay you $100 for a gallon of low fat milk." I informed, hoping the waiter would come back.

If I didn't get the milk, Demeter would kill me.

My life was literally in the hands of low-fat milk.

The waiter _did _come back, with a curious face. "Are you serious?" I nodded and he shrugged. "Well, alright. I will be back with your milk."

As he left, I looked back at Demeter. "What are you even doing here? I doubt you're here just to make me look ridiculous."

"Of course not, but that was amazingly funny." Demeter laughed. "I am here because I know that you're not looking in the right places."

I stood up suddenly, shaking the table. Surprisingly, nothing fell over. "What are you talking about?"

She lowered her head and said, "Listen, I know you're looking for my daughter. I want _you_ to find her. But the problem is, I can't help you directly."

"Then why are you here?" I questioned.

"Because you ordered a gallon of milk?"

I turned and found the waiter back with milk. Demeter placed a bill in my hand and I scrambled to give it to him. "Here, now shoo!" I looked back at Demeter. "So what you're saying, is that I'm looking in the wrong places?"

She nodded solemnly as she tried to open the gallon of milk. It slipped out of her hands and all of its contents spilled. She shrugged and wiped her hands on a napkin. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You just spent $100 on milk."

Demeter made all the cereal disappear. "Do you honestly, really care?" I shook my head hesitantly and she continued, starting off with a deep breath. "Okay, here's the deal. I don't really like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks, that's what I like to hear." She looked at me with the _uhh, what did you just say?_ expression and I looked down at my lap, embarrassed. "Sorry..."

She sighed. "See, that's why I don't like you."

I scowled. "I think we can both agree that you don't like me, now _anyway_?"

Demeter frowned worriedly. "I don't like that my daughter isn't in the protection of Camp Half-Blood. We can both agree on that, right?" I nodded. "So to speed up the search, I will offer you advice – Stop wasting your time here and time _is_ running out."

Time? What does she mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "If time is running out, where do I find her?"

She smirked at me. "Why don't you ask that little prophetess of yours?"

"Rachel? But-"

"Uh uh," Demeter said, shaking her finger at me. "Gods are not supposed to interfere. I might've said too much. Tuh-tah!"

* * *

><p>I walked around this park that seemed rather empty, but filled with character and hints on how this town used to be like.<p>

I didn't get why no one walked around or frolicked in this park. It was nicely shaded and thickly wooded, with a small creek of sorts, where a little waterfall flowed, with the sun hitting it with thin rays. Small rainbows formed with the spray of the falling water and sunshine.

_Why don't you ask that little prophetess of yours?_

Rainbows… hm.

Right then, my idea was born, along with it a feeling of excitement. I dug through my pockets and with dumb luck I found a single drachma. With that and hope, I sprinted to the creek. Each step I took was one step closer to find Katie.

I finally made it into the creek and I knelt, attempting to catch my breath.

After a series of deep breaths, I stood up and rolled up my sleeves. "Iris, do your thing, Rachel Dare at Camp Half-Blood." I threw the drachma through the rainbow, and felt my breath stop as time passed by.

This has never happened before.

After what felt like hours, an image started to form. A girl with chestnut hair, tan skin, and familiar eyes of milk chocolate appeared in the picture, her expression completely surprised.

She squinted at me, trying to figure out if things were true. "Travis?"

"Camilla!" I sighed in relief. Then I realized, "Wait, what? I tried to call Rachel."

"Rachel's not here," Camilla said. "She left because she was gone from her school for too long."

I groaned, my thoughts blasting through my ears. _I just got a lead too!_

Camilla looked at me worriedly. "I know I'm not Rachel," She smiled at the ground. "But is there anything I can do?"

I shrugged. "Well, unless you can find me a prophetess, sure."

Her jaw dropped at that moment. "You _do_ realize that I'm a daughter of Themis." I was confused and she rolled her eyes. "Did you even listen to me when we first talked about it?"

I bit my lip, looking around casually. Suddenly, the memory came back into mind. "You can see into the future," I murmured in shock. "I can't believe I thought of this before."

The daughter of Themis raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

"Did you have any visions of Katie?" I asked eagerly.

Camilla grimaced. "Sorry Trav, but I'll keep an eye out." My hopes instantly sunk. She noticed and hurriedly added, "But, I got this weird message incorporated with a dream. I think it was meant for you, because it wouldn't make sense for it to be a message for me."

A smile started to form on my face. "A lead to where Katie might be?"

She nodded. "It was very simple actually, it's not in a riddle or anything. It was just given to me."

I waited for the information, as she sat in thought. "Well," I finally said. "What was the message?"

"Oh yeah!" Camilla's eyes widened. "It was _Go East_."

I scowled. "Go East, what?"

She frowned at me. "That's it; I told you it was simple."

"It can't be that simple," I denied.

"Well, just believe me. At least you have a lead now," Camilla said sharply at me. "Now go get your ex back,"

I smiled at her as I held out my hand, about to end the message. "Thanks Camilla, contact me if something important happens at camp and we need to come back, or if you have another vision."

A smile crept to her lips as she nodded. "Okay," She smirked at the ground right when I was about to hang up. "You have no idea how happy you were," She looked up at me and smiled as she waved. "Bye Travis,"

The image dissolved, leaving me staring at my reflection in the waterfall.

There on the water, was a picture of me. Smiling. For the first time in days.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV - Camp Half-Blood<strong>

Camilla hung up from the Iris Message and sighed as she stared at the sun starting to set. She bit her lip in fear, wondering who was the one who told her to go East.

She stood up and spun on her heel, walking away from the dock. In the distance, she could hear Natalia and Connor laughing and having fun.

Camilla looked at them longingly, finding herself wishing she had what they did. She sighed as she reminisced the days she had, keeping Travis company in Canada.

"Cam, don't torture yourself," she whispered. "He's in love with Katie."

Walking through the camp in solitude, she returned to her room in the Big House. Her mother didn't fit in with any of the other gods in camp and she didn't belong to the Hermes Cabin, so Chiron had no choice but to give her a room in the Big House. It was small and plain, but she didn't mind; it was the first space she could call her own in a long time.

Camilla walked in her room, closing the door behind her quietly like she usually did. She started her routine that she had before dinner. She took a quick shower and stood in front of her closet, looking at the clothes hanging thoughtfully. The clothes in the closet were "out of fashion" clothes that the children of Aphrodite had given her. She decided on black sweat pants that rolled up to her knees and a quarter sleeved hoodie. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and picked up her copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ from her dresser to read on her bed.

She made her way to her bed and stopped dead in her tracks. A single note lay on her bed. Camilla felt the color drain from her face. The room felt as cold as ice.

The note tormented her, taunting her to open it. She took small steps for what seemed like hours. She finally reached the bed and saw what was written on the cover of the note.

_Camilla McIntire. _

__Notes on her bed were never good. When her father chose to abandon her, he left a note on her bed. When she came back from working at a Starbucks in Seattle, she saw a note on her make shift bed in the homeless shelter. The note was from Gaea, at first asking nicely to join her.

Camilla hesitantly picked it up, shaking the entire time. She slowly unfolded the note and read its content.

_You silly girl, you should have seen this coming. You think you can hide from me? You think you are safe at that stupid demigod camp? You are wrong. You will never be safe. There is nothing anyone can do to keep you safe. But there is something you can do to keep your friends safe. Leave the camp, and don't come back. I will spare the camp if you leave at once. You have a day to leave. Good luck with your life._

_Gaea.  
><em>

__She felt like she was about to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating weekly, so stay tune for next week's chapter. Summer is almost here and I will be updating more often and hopefully finish. I will also be posting new stories no matter whether I finished this story or not. <strong>

**Reviews will be appreciated, bye! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to **ekatia217**, **Xylia Ren**, and an anonymous review submitted by** Bookluvver **for reviewing Chapter 20. (: And thanks to **TheForgetMeNot **for sending a review to the first chapter in general. You guys are AWESOME. c:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, sorry to those believers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

_I felt his body move as he exhaled, taking slow deep breaths as we walked down the street. "Okay," he tightened his grip around me and lowered his lips to my ear. "I'll just hold on to you, that way it won't happen again."_

_I nodded as my cheeks grow red. "S-s-sure."_

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

"How'd you know I love that movie?" I laughed as we were walking arm in arm through the city on our way to get dinner.

"Because I know you so well," Hayden sighed as he pulled his arm away from mine and placed it on my shoulder.

I smiled at him suspiciously. "You barely met me,"

"But I feel like I've known you for years." He whispered by my ear, sending chills through my body.

My cheeks flared up as I tried to change the subject. "Earlier, you said we were going to a cafe. Which one are we going to?"

Hayden shrugged. "Cafes are only fun during the day, but it's getting dark out,"

I raised an eyebrow. "So, where are we going to eat?"

"Is food all you can think about, Katie Gardner?" he joked as we stopped when the crossing light went red.

"Food is more important to me than some people."

"So food is more important to you than me?" Hayden gasped. I laughed as I nodded. "Fine, you get your own ride home," He frowned, pushing me away playfully.

My mouth formed into the shape of an _o_ while I tumbled over. "Hey!"

I shoved him aside as we started to enter a park. His eyes widened and he scoffed. "You wanna go?" I nodded since I couldn't stop laughing at his reaction. He shrugged. "Let's go!"

I started to shriek as I ran away from him. He wasn't holding back on his running and soon enough, he tackled me and we rolled around the grass. Out of nowhere, Hayden began tickling me, making me laugh more than I already was.

"Hey!" I shouted between laughs. "Quit it!"

"I'll stop when you get me off you!" He insisted as he continued to tickle me. I slyly pulled my knee up and when he didn't expect it, I extended my leg, causing me to kick him off me.

I got off the grass and brushed myself off. I tried to stop myself from laughing when I saw Hayden's shocked reaction.

That's what he gets for tickling a demigod.

"Wow, you got a lot of strength for such a pretty little thing," Hayden complimented, as he propped himself on his elbows, his eyes twinkling from the street lights.

I flipped my hair and sighed. "Ohh stop it, I try."

I offered him my hand to help him up, but instead he pulled me down with him. "You don't even need to try," he whispered softly.

I looked at him in astonishment, as I noticed Hayden leaning in closer to my face.

In that split moment, guilt crashed into my heart. What do I do, kiss him? Travis is out of the picture now, so there's nothing stopping me. There was a small piece of me, holding on tight to the picture that once had Travis in it. _  
><em>

Yet, with his face closing in on mine, I wanted to get rid of the distance between us.

And that was when a homeless man tripped over us.

"You'll never catch me alive, po-po!" The man shouted. He must've been deranged. But thanks to that man, Hayden snapped out of his trance. He gently placed me on the ground as he sat up.

"Well," he pushed my hair out of my face and grinned. "That was quite strange."

"Mhm," I said while I sat up, with my cheeks being the color of tomatoes. "It was."

Hayden and I stood up and dusted ourselves off."Let's go eat." He sighed.

* * *

><p>We finally made our way to dinner. Which was in an empty diner.<p>

"Uh, is there a reason why there's no one here?" I whispered when we entered.

Hayden grinned. "This is one of the greatest places in town."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then why is it so empty?"

"That's why it's one of the greatest places in town," he replied while knocking on the wooden podium where a server usually waited for customers. Except there were customers, but no servers. "Hey, we're starving!"

I pursed my lips. "This is exactly why I like small towns better."

He turned to face me, with a curious face. "Why?"

"Because everyone's nice at a small town, and it's never creepily empty like this." I whisper-shouted.

I'd never have to whisper-shout to anyone but Travis before.

Hayden's smile faltered. "We can leave if you want,"

My eyes widened and I shook my head immediately. "No, it's fine. I can survive one dinner at this empty joint." He looked unsure, so I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"Hello young'uns!" We turned and found a server smiling at us suspiciously. "How can I help you?"

She looked familiar and I looked up to my friend's face and noticed that he had a questioning look on his face too.

"You work here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course deary," She laughed as she held out her name tag. "This is my official name tag,"

_Hi, I'm _Stheno_, how may I help you?_

I felt my stomach drop. I knew she was familiar. My fingers danced to the chain that held on to my wallet.

_Oh she'll never see my flipping awesome chain sword thing coming, _I thought as she led as to our tables.

Hayden's hand grew tighter around mine as we slid into a booth. I slid in first, when I realized that I was going to be trapped between him and the glass, but it was too late.

_I can't let him get hurt, _I grabbed the menu and pretended to look through it as Stheno was waiting for our order. _I will never forgive myself if a mortal got hurt. _As the gorgon was waiting, I gasped in revelation.

"What's up?" Hayden asked, putting his menu aside.

I smiled excitedly. "My dyslexia didn't kick in when I was reading her name tag."

"So?" Stheno questioned as she put her pad and pencil down. "Do you think any of us care, daughter of Demeter?"

"Well," I said, putting my menu aside myself, "it's a big deal to ME, so shut up and be nice because I'M the customer."

She frowned. "Don't tell me what to do,"

"Excuse me," Hayden interrupted. "Aren't you a waitress? This place pays you to do what we tell you."

"No one needs your sass, son of-"

"Where is the manager in this place? This is awful service," Hayden demanded, turning his head to find an authority figure.

I frowned, unbuckling the wallet from the chain. This is going too far and we really needed to get out of here. I leaned into Hayden's ear and whispered, "Hayden, let's just eat somewhere else."

"Sorry, as manager, I can't let you leave without killing you first."

I leaned my head over to see the speaker and saw that not only was Stheno in her gorgon form, but another gorgon was standing next to her.

My eyes widened and as if we were thinking as one, Hayden slid out of the booth at the same time I pushed myself up and leaped on the table. I spun my unattached chain and it turned into a sword. I kept my attention on Stheno, my concentration set.

"You both have very nice toys." Stheno laughed nervously, trying to back away but the other gorgon held her back. "Euryale, you told me that neither of them were armed!"

The other gorgon, Euryale, slapped her sister in the face. "Snap out of it! We've killed better demigods than them!"

"Hey!" I scowled. "I wouldn't be saying that about the girl with the pointy thing that can kill you!"

Euryale sighed while Stheno sniffled and rubbed her cheek. "It was your fault for trusting me."

Stheno gasped dramatically. "You're the only one I _could_ trust! Who am I supposed to rely on?"

Her sister shook her head in shame. "You forget all the times I've gotten you on 'Punked!'."

"I am paranoid of the possible appearance of Ashton Kutcher at all times." Stheno shivered.

I exhaled, for the entertainment level of this conversation decreased. I lifted my sword to smash the window, when Hayden caught their attention by throwing plates on the floor.

"Can we please kill you so I can get back on this date?" He questioned exasperatedly.

I raised an eyebrow. He considered this a date? I wasn't alone! "This is a date?"

Hayden frowned as Euryale and Stheno snickered. "Ohh, she didn't even know that she was on a date."

"It's a misunderstanding of both parties!" He defended pathetically.

I rolled my eyes. "Before someone kills another, can we call a time out? We all obviously have something to discuss with our allies."

Stheno nodded. "Can you sort this problem in 5 minutes?"

"Stheno!"

I shrugged. "Probably,"

"Euryale, you have to admit, we have many psychological and trust issues."

"Oh my, you sound just like Mother," she scowled. "Fine, just FIVE minutes, that starts _now._"

I walked over to the edge of the table and knelt while Hayden stood in front of me. "We're on a date?"

He looked at the ground. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I thought it was an outing?"

"Honey, if this was an outing, we wouldn't even be here."

I pursed my lips. "Well in my opinion, this date isn't going well."

He grinned. "In my defense, everything was fine up to now." I bit my lip, avoiding his comment. "Get ready, we're going to ambush them."

We dispersed from our huddle and I knelt, with a pile of plates sitting on my knee.

"I would _never_ go out with Ashton!" Stheno yelled in outrage. She turned and right when she faced me, with the flick of my wrist, I threw a plate in her face. Her face was full of disbelief. "You ruined the treaty!"

I shrugged. "Girl, you're too trusting." With that being said, I threw more plates at her face.

"Idiot, get out of the way if you don't want plates hitting your face!" Euryale shouted. Hayden advanced towards her, a long sword in his hands. "Get away from me, son of-"

"Nancy, I know who my mom is!" He shouted, cutting her off.

My reflexes turned on, my legs pushing me off the table and propelling towards Stheno. I pushed her down, letting my sword go in the process. I threw a punch, using my other hand to choke her. She pushed me off her and climbed on me. "Prepare to die, demigod."

I wriggled and fought as she moved her hands to my throat. I looked desperately at Hayden, who was caught up in fighting Euryale. I closed my eyes, anticipating her hands, and once she wrapped her fingers around my neck, she shrieked and pulled away.

"Oww, my hands!" she cried. Within that split second, I shoved her off me, desperately got up, and ran to my sword. Stheno chased after me when she realized that I escaped from her grasp.

With my sword, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed all the knives. I went to the closet to hid, only to find the actual employees of this place tied up and unconscious. I closed the door slowly and sat behind the counter.

"Come out Katie!" yelled Stheno, as her footsteps grew closer.

I stood up and threw knife after knife at her, some small and sharp and some huge and bulky. Some missed entirely and due to this, she became distracted. I took advantage of this opportunity and stabbed her in the middle of her stomach.

She looked down at the sword in shock. "Uh oh."

After a moment, she disintegrated. I sighed with relief, falling to my knees ungracefully. I caught my breath and changed my sword back to a chain. I walked over to the sink and washed the monster grime off me and the chain, then made my way to the closet to untie the employees.

By the time I stepped out of the kitchen, I found Hayden sitting in our booth with his head down.

"Hi," I said, announcing my presence.

He looked up, disappointment enveloping his face. "I'm sorry that I brought you into this. I thought they wouldn't follow me."

I raised an eyebrow. "What, the gorgons?" I sat down next to him in the booth. "Don't worry about them, they're a joke."

"The monsters in general," he corrected, rubbing his face with a napkin.

I frowned. "It's my fault too, our scents put together were probably too strong."

Shame blanketed his face. "Mine is more powerful than you think."

"Then you can be like every other normal teenage guy who uses _Axe_ like water, all will be chill." I smirked. He didn't find my attempt of reassurance funny. "I don't think you should worry that much. I've been told by many that I stink with godly power.

"I don't like my godly power." Hayden said bitterly.

"My mom is obsessive with cereal." I informed. He looked confused and I sighed. "My mom is Demeter."

"Ahh,"

"Yep..."

The moment absolutely went awkward.

"Cool mom."

"She can be cool when she occasionally saves the world and such."

". . . Want to go get some tacos?"

"Tacos sound good."

* * *

><p><strong>Um. This is awkward. To explain my broken promise that I made last chapter, one word. SCHOOL. <strong>

**But I'm done~ So there's more time for me to post. And the story will be coming to a close _soon_ but not yet. We're just halfway, baby. XD  
><strong>

**And during the summer, I will be posting new stories. Feel free to read about them on my profile!  
><strong>

**Are you looking forward to any of them? **

**Well, I am actually almost done with the next chapter, thanks to my iPod. So that will be posted soon...  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE. (:  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**YAY FOR RANDOM LATE NIGHT UPDATES! oh come on, who doesn't lurk around the corners of Fanfiction around this time. It's the BEST time to do that.  
><strong>

**Thanks to **Xylia Ren **and **ekatia217 **for reviewing for the last chapter. Once again, you motivated me. (:**

Disclaimer: Sorry folks, don't own anything. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<br>**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_I smiled at her as I held out my hand, about to end the message. "Thanks Camilla, contact me if something important happens at camp and we need to come back, or if you have another vision."_

_A smile crept to her lips as she nodded. "Okay," She smirked at the ground right when I was about to hang up. "You have no idea how happy you were," She looked up at me and smiled as she waved. "Bye Travis,"_

_The image dissolved, leaving me staring at my reflection in the waterfall._

_There on the water, was a picture of me. Smiling. For the first time in days._

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

I finally arrived into the motel. __  
><em>_

Unfortunately, when I arrived, Clarisse was asleep while Ari was sitting on her bed with the laptop on her lap.

My jaw dropped for this was the worst time for them to be relaxing.

After summoning courage, I took a deep breath. Clarisse won't kill me for this... right?

"Guys, get up!"

Clarisse woke up startled, then tumbled off her bed. Ari jumped, her glasses falling off her face.

"Travis!" they yelled in unison. And outrage.

"This better be good." Ari glared menacingly.

"I agree with the redhead." said Clarisse groggily.

"I know where Katie is!" I announced, as I started to get my clothes.

Ari pushed her laptop off her, eyes wide behind her glasses. "No joke?"

"Why would I joke about her?" I asked realistically.

"Where is she?" Clarisse questioned.

"Definitely in the East Coast." I replied, satisfied with my answer. I looked up to face them, only to have pillows thrown at me.

"I'm going to sleep."

"I'm going to google more fun facts about ducks."

"Wait guys," I said, hoping to attract attention. "There's a problem!"

Ari gave me a nervous look. "What is it?"

"Apparently, we've been here too long, and we're running out of time." I exhaled, finally done with my packing.

A silence filled the room. Every second we wasted here, the more frustrated I became.

"Who told you?" Clarisse demanded, looking dead serious.

"Demeter," I responded.

She stayed quiet for a moment, then stood up and grabbed her backpack. "When a god tells you you're running out of time, you can't doubt them."

Ari was standing up, her arms crossed and her mouth open. "Clarisse!"

Clarisse threw a hoodie at her. "Zip up, Short-shorts." She turned to face me and smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

My sister looked at us as if we were crazy. "Do I at least have time to change?"

I shared a look with Clarisse and then looked at my sister. "No,"

"I'm only wearing a grey pullover sweater and shorts!" Ari complained, as she put on the big hoodie.

She was wearing a grey knit sweater and black shorts that were so short that the hoodie surpassed its length. I saw why she wanted to change.

"Ari, we're going to leave you here for yourself if you don't stop complaining." Clarisse threatened, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

Ari frowned and pulled on long socks and black vans. After five minutes of brief packing, she asked, "Do I have time to put on contacts?"

I bit my lip in thought. She _would_ need them because her glasses were a liability. "Yes."

She sighed in relief as she spun on her heel towards the bathroom. "It'll only take a sec!"

"Your sister is such a girl." Clarisse laughed while Ari was in the bathroom.

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's because she _is_ a girl?"

Before she could say anything, Ari ran out and got her bag.

"Where do you intend on going?" said the daughter of Ares.

"The East Coast is a pretty big place." My sister noted. Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Ari.

"We'll go to Florida. Katie loves oranges and old people."

They looked at me with questioning looks, making me shift my weight between my left and right leg in an awkward fashion.

"Oranges and old people?"

"Is that all you can think of when Florida is involved?" Ari laughed, opening the door for us. "After you, we don't want to waste any more time."

* * *

><p>"I just realized," I said, breaking the silence.<p>

Ari and Clarisse turned to me in confusion.

"How are we going to look for her now?"

We were sitting in a bus to Miami at 9 o'clock at night. We would be there by noon and we'd start our search.

Problem is, we haven't thought of anything.

"We haven't really thought this through, have we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Camilla's POV<strong>

I tied up my hair in a sleek ponytail and got all the things I could have possibly needed. I was ready to leave the camp, with no place to go.

Being considered a delinquent as a child, disappearing into the mortal world was out of question unless I claimed a new identity. My highest form of education reaches a 7th grader's, seeing that I became a runaway around that age. I only knew battle strategies, ways to fight, and survival skills. I had nowhere to turn to.

I could go to Camp Jupiter, but that would be the last option. Going back to Gaea was not an option entirely.

Once I left, I would be completely alone for who knows how long. I wasn't looking forward to that life.

I winced as I looked at myself in the mirror and released my breath. My chestnut hair was newly washed and still soaked. I was wearing a black pull over sweater, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots to conceal myself in the shadows. The note from _her_ was hidden in my pocket.

If I were to stay away from camp, my options were to go around and hunt monsters, or to find Katie Gardner myself. I was going to make up my absence and try my best to help, despite my departure.

I made sure my room was completely clean and I walked out, leaving behind my sense of safety. It was 12 a.m. and everyone in the camp was tired from today's eventful Capture the Flag.

I kept myself from looking around the camp grounds, my eyes dead set on what was in front of me. Tears were threatening to escape my eyes. I didn't realize I held my breath until I released it when I was well into the forest and out of camp boundaries. The last time I was out here was when I was nearly dead and I forced myself to get here. Gaea was going to pay for what she made me go through.

The tears finally fell, making streams on my cheeks. I started to quietly sob as I walked further and further away from camp.

"Cam, what are you doing out here?"

My heart raced as I spun around to find Percy Jackson standing behind me. "Me?" I chuckled nervously. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"You've been really weird lately then," Percy stated. He took a pause and gulped. "I saw you leaving camp? What's going on?"

My lip trembled. He wasn't going to let me leave if I told him the truth.

"I couldn't take it anymore," I confessed, more tears falling down my face. "Gaea made me go to your camp to spy for her. Now she wants me back..."

Percy's face filled with shock briefly, then immediately hardened. "So you've been lying to us?"

I nodded, my heart breaking the whole time. "I'm so sorry."

"Go then," he said bitterly after a long pause. "I didn't think you were that type of person, but I was wrong."

His disappointment in me could've finished me off.

"Wait," I said desperately. "Don't you want to imprison me or something? I know important information."

Percy shook his head. "Chiron made sure we didn't tell you nor Natalia any of our plans. He was very suspicious of you so we waited until we saw a chance for you to prove your trustworthiness."

So basically, he said that I wasn't trusted anyway, so it was fine for me to go.

"Just so you know," Percy added. "The way you handled your situation, was horrible. It sucked. The next time you cross paths with us, you'll be an enemy."

As I was about to say something, I heard a branch crack. Percy's head spun as quickly as mine did, towards the bushes.

"Hey, I know I betrayed you and everything," I began, not knowing how to ask him. I finally grasped on the words I wanted and said, "I can trust you with my back, right?"

He laughed, but not in a good way. "I got your back, if you have mine." If he said in a chipper manner, it might've been funny. Kind of. And the fact we weren't in a life or death situation. That can contribute to the mood of comedic genius.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Unless, you wanna stab it or something. You could do that too."

I rolled my eyes as another branch cracked. I froze, my heart stopped. I can hear the blood pumping and I slowly walked backwards, until my bag was crushed between me and Percy.

Out of the bushes, a scorpion crawled out in its 10 feet of glory. Well, monstrous glory. I released my breath, relieved. Percy and I can kill it, hands down.

"Okay, Annabeth and I fought one of the-"

"Percy," I interrupted. "I came here, injured, from Northwestern Canada. You think I can't handle a single scorpion in full health and with you?"

I could sense him frown as he said, "Well sorry if I tried to be helpful and make a plan."

"Sorry if I'm not a team player," I said sarcastically.

"If you want to make it out of here alive, then don't go using your sarcasm on me."

I rolled my eyes as he muttered under his breath, "Besides, I can tell."

I scoffed again. "You do realize that we're standing back to back dramatically? That means I can hear you."

"Uh," he stammered. "I wanted you to hear me."

"Sure you did," I said reassuringly.

"So, who's going to get its tail and who's going to distract it?" Percy asked.

Throughout our comedic banter, the scorpion was circling us, getting closer and closer.

"Umm, I'll distract it then." I sighed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

In a split second, we separated and I jumped in front of the scorpion.

"STOP!" I shouted. The scorpion stopped like I said, boosting my ego. "I volunteer!"

What?

"What?" Percy asked, completely ruining his element of surprise.

The scorpion made a sound. It was probably saying "What?".

A million thoughts just streamed through my head at the same time and I laughed. "Yeah, that's right!" I flipped my hair, sensing water whip out.

"I volunteer as tribute."

And then the scorpion disintegrated, thanks to the all amazing, Percy Jackson.

He jumped in front of me and laughed. "Really, you'll volunteer as tribute?"

"You'll only know what I'm talking about unless you read-"

"The Hunger Games," he interrupted, "yeah, I know." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Annabeth made me read it, okay?" He then glared at me. "You better not tell Gaea though,"

I snickered, shaking my head as I put my knife away. "Trust me, I won't."

His face hardened. "You're a spy, I can't trust you. Remember?"

Oh yeah... this sucks.

"Well, why would Gaea want to know if you read a young adult fiction book about the events in North America after the American Empire fell?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, she might want to contact me about it for further information, you know, for her book club?"

I checked my watch and I already wasted an hour. "Listen, I need to go."

His face went blank. "You know we can't cross paths again, right?"

I nodded. "Only as enemies."

I turned around and started to walk towards the road. I sensed he was still there, so I turned around and gave him a genuine smile.

"It was nice knowing you, Percy Jackson."

"Good bye, Camilla McIntire."

And that's when a manticore blessed us with its presence.

Awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Summer 2012, baby! Sorry for taking a while. Again. You guys get used to my blanking out. But no longer. I don't have a life, so this story will be finished by the end of summer (I HOPE) and a new story will come out. I don't know which one though. I have first and second chapters for each one, so if you could go over to my profile and read the summaries of the upcoming stories and PM me what you want me to post, that would be great. Or review it. Either way is cool. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**To those who read _Gods on Rampage_: The rewrite will be coming up in one week (or less), it just depends on the editing process (and how much reviews I get concerning this topic.) Review for quicker edits?  
><strong>

**Thanks to **Xylia Ren** for ****becoming a regular reviewer. :) **

**Disclaimer: Y u no believe that I own nothing?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<br>**

___-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.___

_". . . Want to go get some tacos?"_

_"Tacos sound good."  
><em><em><em>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<em>___

Hayden pulled to a stop when we arrived in front of my house. I saw that the lights in my room were bright while everywhere else was dark. I checked the time and frowned. "My dad doesn't sleep this early."

He shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing?"

I bit my lip, unsure whether it was or not. "I don't know, why would that be?"

"So that he won't freak about you coming home at this time." He said absentmindedly.

I scoffed. "If you're scared of my dad, then watch out for my mom." He laughed, thinking I made a joke. "I'm not even joking."

Hayden's laughter ceased, his shoulders going stiff. "You're lucky I had fun." I smiled as I started to get off the motorcycle.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, his face having a tinge of disappointment. "You're leaving so soon?"

I nodded. "Having fun makes you tired, yo."

His grip on me loosened, giving me the opportunity to pull away. A part of me wanted to stay, liking the way his hand was on me.

"What did you say?" He snickered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yo?" Hayden started to laugh and I rolled my eyes, pulling my arm away. "You totally killed the mood."

"There was a mood?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, but you ruined it, so I'm going home." I grabbed my purse and walked up to my front door.

"Come on Katie!" He shouted after me. "You know what usually happens after first dates!"

I turned to face him. "This was a _friendly_ outing, emphasis on FRIENDLY."

"I would have emphasized _outing_, because we went OUT together."

"Maybe next time, you can ask me out on a _date_." I offered as I continued to walk to my front door. I unlocked the door and as I was shutting it, his foot stopped me from doing so.

Hayden pried the door open and leaned on the doorway. "Good night, Katie."

"Good night," I grinned. I noticed his face was getting closer to mine until I realized he was leaning in to kiss me. I felt my heart start to race. Did he _really _want to kiss me? This was the second time I freaked out in one night, not counting the experience with those gorgons.

With Hayden's eyes closed, I took advantage of it and closed the door, also successfully locking it. "See you at school Hayden!" I giggled.

Wait.

Did I seriously just giggled?

I was becoming a daughter of Aphrodite who chose to act like an airhead to attract guys using lame girly giggles.

It just so happened a giggle escaped.

That didn't mean anything, right?

_Katie, you're overreacting like usual._

Damn it Travis.

I winced as I leaned against the narrow hallway with Hayden greeting me good night from the other side of the door.

"Good night," I whispered, as I heard his motorcycle start and slowly disappear.

I sighed and made my way upstairs, only finding Alexis and Annabeth crouching on the steps leading to the second floor.

"Hi Katie," Annabeth smiled. Alexis on the other hand, looked suspicious.

"Hey Katie, it wasn't like I was going to spy on you or anything. Nope, nothing of that sort."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Annabeth for an explanation.

"I was going to get some sparking water from the fridge, but she didn't want me to 'blow her cover'."

Alexis scowled at her. "Traitor,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You underestimate both my and Katie's wisdom."

"Thanks for calling me wise, but can you guys excuse me? I want to get to bed." I requested, my exhaustion only revealing itself now.

They nodded as they momentarily stepped out of the way to make room for me.

I inhaled deeply once I got in my room. I headed straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I stepped out and changed into pajamas and blew dry hair. When I opened the door, Alexis was sitting against it.

Seeing that this side of the door had to be pulled back to open, you can guess what caused Alexis to fall.

"I didn't know it would do that!" Alexis shouted in defense as I was just staring at her in amazement.

"Lex, it's a _door_. What did you expect?" Annabeth questioned. She was sitting on the couch, which she already prepared for bed. On her lap, sat the sketches of Olympus.

"I don't know, but I wasn't expecting that!" Alexis scowled, getting back up on her feet.

"Well as entertaining this is," I yawned. "I will be going to bed." I made my way to my bed and fell back on it. "Don't stay up too late, my dad is asleep."

"Um Katie," Annabeth paused due to an interruption caused by Alexis tumbling down to bed. "Your dad said he couldn't come home until the weekend."

I frowned. "But it's Wednesday night..."

"He said he was sorry, that there was an emergency." Alexis quickly added, noticing the clear disappointment in my tone.

I sighed, curling up underneath my covers. "Well, there's nothing I could do if my dad has major work agendas when his daughter comes home."

I've grown used to my dad not being here at some points, but once in a while, I have a sense of loneliness.

"Which reminds me, Katie how was your date?"

Unfortunately, right at that moment, I took a sip of water.

You can guess what happened afterwards, right?

. . .

Next Morning:

"Katie, you need to get up!"

I bolted up and looked at the time; 20 minutes before school started.

"What the Hades?" I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"We just woke up ourselves!" shouted Annabeth, as she yelled from the second floor.

I splashed my face with water. I quickly brushed my teeth with one hand and brushed my hair with the other. I used the other door that connected to my closet to save time. I randomly grabbed a pair of jeans and a white french terry pull over sweater.

Oh gods, Alexis has poisoned my mind with useless names of clothes.

Within seconds, I was dressed. I hopped out, still in the midst of pulling on my jeans. I purposely fell on a beanbag chair next to my "bag". Alexis had yet to return my normal backpack.

I ran down the stairs, trying not to get dizzy. I grabbed a pea coat I left in the cloak closet and slipped on the boots from yesterday. I concluded that my friends were already in the car and quickly locked up the house.

I ran as fast as I could without slipping on the driveway. I was right; Annabeth and Alexis _were_ waiting in the car.

I opened the door and made myself fall in. Alexis pulled the door closed from her seat. "Go Annabeth!" she yelled.

"It wouldn't be wise for me to start the car without Katie being strapped in." Annabeth scolded with Alexis rolling her eyes at her.

"Does it matter?"

I gave her a look. "YES it matters! We're talking about my safety here?" I turned to address Annabeth and shouted, "Just go, we're gonna be late!"

Annabeth slowly pulled out of the driveway. "I don't deserve this treatment," she scowled at me through the rear view mirror. "And it's 'going to', not 'gonna'."

"Get us to school or we'll be tardy."

And that my friends, was the magical phrase that made the legendary Annabeth Chase go sixty miles per hour in a forty five mile per hour road. Who knew she was a law breaker?

I was in the midst of fixing myself and panicking. I did NOT want to be late, and I knew Annabeth didn't either.

Alexis on the other hand, had her legs perched on the dashboard, sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose, completely relaxed.

I leaned forward so that my head was between theirs. "Alexis," I said menacingly. "Get your feet off my dash."

She raised an eyebrow, but put her feet down. "Gods, I was ju-"

"This is my baby!"

Before she could retort, Annabeth said, "You guys, hurry up and unbuckle your seat belts."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and Annabeth made a sharp right into the school drive way.

We ran into a new problem: Finding a parking spot.

Alexis and I acted as another set of eyes for Annabeth. We weren't looking for something specific, we just wanted a spot.

"There!" Alexis shouted, pointing at a car backing out of a spot near the sophomore building.

Annabeth stomped on the gas and she clumsily parked. She exhaled, pulling the keys out of the ignition. "I'm a lawbreaker..."

Alexis opened the door and hopped out. "Yeah yeah, now ponder about it in class."

Annabeth snapped back into reality as she got out of the car and threw me the keys. "Lock this please,"

I stood for a moment, shocked. I can't believe shes making ME lock up the car. I sighed as I locked the car when a motorcycle sped right next to me, drifted, and stopped in an alarming manner.

I immediately thought of the guy who tried to kill me with their motorbike. I watched in anxiety as the driver took off their helmet.

"Hey Katie," said an astonished Hayden. He glanced at his watch and cursed. "Class starts in five minutes and my first class is across campus."

He grabbed on to my hand and I looked at him, clueless at what he was doing. "Uh?"

"I'll walk you to class as much as I can." he informed, placing his other hand on my lower back and gently pushed me forward.

"B-but you'll be late for class!" I protested, grabbing his hand that was on my lower back. I pulled him back and using both hands, I spun, let go of his hands, and sent him running. "Being late to class won't do me any good!"

He took my words seriously, breaking into a full on sprint.

I walked to class, with a smile on my face. I walked in my class and found Teagan's seat, next to mine, empty. The frown faltered, but my brain reminded me of my short encounter with Hayden.

I looked out the window as class began, my ADHD completely taking over. I deeply sighed as I thought, _My brain used to remind me of those kinds of moments with Travis._

My eyes widened in realization that I was thinking about Travis. "Snap out of it, Katie Gardner."

"Sorry I'm late, Sir."

I snapped out of my little world and saw Teagan walk in, late for class. He opened his mouth, ready to yell at her about the importance of education and perfect attendance, when she quickly handed the teacher a note.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pointed at her seat. "Please just sit."

As she walked to her seat, she flashed me a smirk. She was wearing a black blazer, a green high collar sheer shirt, and a black mini skirt along with vintage combat boots.

I laughed to myself. Only Teagan wouldn't rush to school without looking great even though she knew she was late. She sat comfortably in her seat and quickly took out her notebook.

During class, I heard her start to giggle as she wrote. In the midst of supreme concentration on my part, a folded piece of paper flopped on my desk.

I raised an eyebrow at her, but she was pretending to pay attention. I rolled my eyes as I opened the note.

"How was your date, guuurrrrlllll~"

I frowned and turned to her, who was already smirking at me.

"Really?" I mouthed. She shrugged and I sighed as I started to write on the note.

"It wasn't a date."

Mr. Dickson had his back to us, taking his time writing on the board. I quickly passed the note and she opened it, scanning the content quickly.

She showed no emotion as she scribbled on the note. She casually passed me the note and I opened the note in the same manner.

"The way you looked last night, it was impossible that it wasn't a date."

I frowned, getting out of seat and walking towards the trash can. I started to rip the notes to shreds, knowing that she was watching my every move.

I went back to my seat, a smug smile taking place the entire time.

**. . .**

"Come on and spill the details."

Teagan and Alexis had me cornered in the bathroom as I was fixing my hair. I didn't know why I felt the need to come here, but as soon as I saw myself, my jaw dropped. My messy waves were crazy and I desperately tamed them in a low ponytail.

"I have nothing to tell." Other than the fact it was the best outing ever.

"You are such a liar." Alexis accused, distracted by her own reflection.

"For real," Teagan agreed, she too distracted by her reflection.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the bathroom. They probably didn't notice that I left. I made my way through the halls, trying to remember if I needed to stop by my locker on the way to my next class. Although I felt too lazy to check my bag. After one minute of hearing myself debate with myself, I decided to look through my bag.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted. I wonder who they were yelling at. I looked up and found a football spiraling at me. It was coming to fast for me to catch, making me resort to other means.

I ducked, my hands covering my head. I felt a hand on my waist, practically lifting me up.

"Hey, careful!" shouted Hayden. "You almost hit a girl!"

"I told her to watch out." said the thrower.

Hayden scowled, bringing me closer to him. "How was she supposed to know you were talking about her?"

"No-"

"Enough please!" I shouted, interrupting their argument. "No need to fight, guys."

The guy who I recognized as Steve, a typical football player who was always in his Letterman jacket, stepped up to me, looking sincere. "Sorry, you usually catch stray footballs."

I smiled, holding in a laugh. "I'm fine, he was just overreacting."

Hayden turned me around before I could start a conversation and I turned my face to him. "Oh I guess I'm going now! Class IS in 2 minutes."

He nodded, then he finally noticed that there was two minutes before class. "Oh snap!"

I giggled, resting my head against Hayden as he kept his arm around my waist. I then I realized I was resting my head on Hayden who had his arm around my waist. I stepped out of his embrace and scowled.

"You took advantage of the moment."

"Your fault."

"How is it MY fault?" I scoffed, keeping a good distance between us.

Hayden, unfazed, was a typical guy, with his hands in his pockets.

"Because you refuse to call last night, a date." he brightened up and turned to me. "What do you say about a date. TONIGHT."

I bit my lip and felt uncertain. "I don't know, another one so soon?" He smiled like an idiot and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "What are you doing?"

"You called yesterday a date!" he laughed happily. He held me at eye level and planted a kiss on my cheek; my face instantly flushed. He then threw me up so he could carry me bridal style. "Now I must run to class!"

I feared for my life.

* * *

><p><strong>It has become a habit of mine to not update on schedule, and I'm really sorry. I probably say this every chapter now, which means it's getting THAT bad. I just don't feel that inspired anymore because of the lack of reviews... v.v I would just feel a little better if there was more than one review per chapter. I don't deserve it, BUT more reviews = quicker updates. c;<strong>

**Well, Happy Summer to all. (:**

**Review please?**


	24. Chapter 24

**No reviews for the previous chapter? Well that won't stop me from posting another chapter! So review this time, please?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I legally don't own anything other than the plot and minor characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

_We were sitting in a bus to Miami at 9 o'clock at night. We would be there by noon and we'd start our search._

_Problem is, we haven't thought of anything._

_"We haven't really thought this through, have we?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-___.__**  
><strong>_

"So,"

Ari, Clarisse, and I were standing outside the bus station in Miami, the bus leaving us here for a while now.

"Where do we go from here?"

Clarisse sighed in thought. "Before, we only dealt with a city. Now we have to search the entire state…"

"Exactly," Ari said, unzipping her hoodie to reveal the same clothes she had on yesterday. "Why did Chiron have to ask me to do this?"

"Why did you agree?" I questioned curiously.

She stayed quiet for a while. It looked like she was filled with all sorts of emotions. "Touché," she finally replied, sitting on a potted plant.

It was pretty obvious that none of us had an idea as for what to do. It was in the middle of winter, but considering it was Florida, it was a comfortable temperature that we could stand.

"Why don't we just think of ways to search for Rose, inside?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, what?"

Ari looked at her in confusion. "Did you just call _Katie Gardner_, Rose?"

"Who are you, Mr. D?" I asked jokingly. Clarisse glared at me and I raised my arms in defense. "Alright, I take it back! Her name could be Rose, just don't hurt me."

Clarisse rolled her eyes at us. "You guys are idiots. I'm going to seriously think about our situation, INSIDE." She started to walk towards the bus station entrance when she stopped to look back at us. "Are you coming or not?"

Ari and I looked at each other and shrugged; of course we stumbled after her.

When we went in the bus station, Clarisse was in the midst of scowling at some guys at a table.

"Give me your seats," she ordered simply.

The guys looked unfazed, but their eyes said something else. One of them, I'm assuming he's the leader, stepped up to the plate. His black hair was gelled up; his face was obviously covered with powder, probably to hide the break outs; his clothes looked brand new, clashing with his wannabe attitude; my conclusion?

He's an idiot.

"Well, what if we don't?"

"I'm going to make you and your wannabes hurt so much and wish you didn't defy Clarisse La Rue." She threatened casually.

I was in such awe of the events occurring, that I did not notice my half-sister, Ari, went and joined the argument.

"Clarisse, let's just go." Ari said, placing her hand on Clarisse's shoulder. "You need to calm down."

The leader, let's call him Jimmy, grinned. "Yeah, listen to this little doll face." His buddies, let's call them the flying monkeys, all laughed and muttered. "Do you really want to hang with a man lady like your friend here?" He took a step towards Ari and smirked. "I can show you a good time."

Ari smiled cheerfully and said, "Who do you think I am?" I recognized that smile as a _Get ready to die_ smile.

Jimmy shrugged and took a step back. "I was just trying to be a little friendly."

"Sure you were," she laughed. Sometimes I wondered who was more dangerous between Ari and Clarisse. She took a few steps towards him and glared. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

It was Clarisse's turn to hold Ari back. She looked at me and motioned towards Ari, implying along the lines of _DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER. _I shook my head, letting things run their course. Clarisse bit her lip as if she was trying to stop herself from yelling vulgarities at me from across the room. She probably was.

My sister laughed haughtily, a new side of her emerging. I recall her keen sense of detecting scum like Jimmy. "You will regret saying that."

He instantly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Who do you think you are, Ginger?"

Her instincts kicked in as she kneed Jimmy in the bladder. "Stay away from me!" she screamed.

Other people started to turn their attention to us, horrified. "Someone call the police." I heard several people whisper.

Ahh, so that's what she was planning.

The Flying Monkeys started to get nervous and started to scatter, as their boss Jimmy was using Ari as support.

I stood in their way before they could leave. "Give me all your money, or you're getting what he has AND a ride to the local hospital where police will question you."

Let me just tell you this: these guys were idiotic.

Ari shoved Jimmy off of her and grabbed her discarded bag off the floor. She ran to me and giggled. "Let's go, I got his wallet."

My jaw dropped and I hugged her in brotherly pride. "Good job sis,"

She awkwardly patted my back. "Uh, thanks?"

Clarisse looked at us disapprovingly. "I can't believe you took money from those guys."

I raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong from taking money from scumbags?"

Ari held up a bejeweled white leather wallet. "I got his wallet?"

"Are you sure that's _his_ wallet?" Clarisse asked.

"I already looked through the wallet, and it's his." Ari snickered looking as if she was trying to keep her composure.

Clarisse tried her best to look angry but her composure broke with a smile. "How much did you get? We only had $300 left."

I quickly counted the money and the amount of dough I got from those flying monkeys was amazingly a lot. "They might've been little rich snobs trying to act tough. I got $500."

Ari laughed. "That's nothing compared to this mother load. I have $550 and he has a bunch of coupons and gift cards."

Clarisse shook her head in shame. "You guys are such thieves."

"Uh, why do you think we're children of Hermes?" I joked, as I felt the soothing texture of money between my fingers.

"We're awesome." Ari smirked, holding up her hand in the air for a high five from me. I grinned as we high fived epically.

"Now that you guys took some guys' money," Clarisse said. "What are we going to do from here?"

Ari and I turned to each other and shrugged. "We did the hard part of gathering resources."

"What were you doing this whole time Clarisse?" Ari asked.

Clarisse scowled at us and Ari hid behind me in fear. "Well, why don't we just find a place to eat?"

"Or," I began to say, stopping to ask permission from her to speak. She nodded and I continued, "Why don't we try to find someone who knows how to get to the suburbs? Because Katie doesn't like major cities, I remember when we were on a da-"

"We get it Trav," Ari interrupted. "So, now ARI suggests that we go to a hotel, spend $100 of those losers' money on a room, food, and REST, because I doubt we'd be able to do this in a while."

Clarisse looked at me and I shrugged; I honestly couldn't care less as long as we made up for the time wasted. She turned to Ari and sighed in defeat. "Let's go find a hotel."

"Yay!" Ari and I cheered in unison.

"No going to the beach." Clarisse added enthusiastically.

We groaned at the same time. "Not fair."

"Life's not fair." She sighed, leading the way towards the main streets.

Ari huffed, walking after her. "Your face isn't fair."

"I like radishes." I said, casually following behind them.

Clarisse and Ari's heads spun to face me. "What Travis?" they asked at the same time.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Why can't a guy like radishes?" They shrugged. "Is that a crime?" They shook their heads. "Does eating radishes make you a public enemy of society?"

"Stop being over dramatic, Travis." Clarisse ordered, annoyed with my questions.

"Oh, this is his _under_ dramatic." Ari laughed. "Everyone would freak out if he was actually over dramatic." She frowned at me. "We've been trying to break this habit of his."

Clarisse smiled, holding in her laughter. "I guess you didn't try enough?"

"He's dramatic enough to the equivalent level of daughters of Aphrodite." Ari said jokingly.

Okay, this was kind of getting out of line. "Uh, hello I'm right here?"

"Oh right," my sister bit her lip and turned to Clarisse. "We'll talk about it later."

The daughter of Hermes nodded. "That's a deal."

I rolled my eyes at them. "Oh great, you guys will talk about me behind my back?"

"Why, will it bother you?" Clarisse asked.

I scoffed. "Of course."

"Funny, that's the answer for your question too," she smirked, with Ari laughing next to her.

"Ohhh, this just got real. Stoll, what are you gonna say?" she joked.

"Let's find a hotel because I'm freaking starving." I answered seriously. "Let's go to a Starbucks and free load off their Wi-Fi to find a good place to stay." They stood in silence and it was finally my turn to smirk at them. "Just because we've been at Miami for half an hour," Cue the smirk, ladies and gentlemen. "Doesn't mean you should burnt by now."

"Why can't you let us win for a change," Ari muttered, walking behind me.

_Travis, why can't you let me win an argument for once?  
><em>

Because it wouldn't be as fun, Katie; I felt my heart take a punch. Oh how much I missed her.

We arrived at the Starbucks and I turned to them. "They would probably kick us out if we don't buy something, so just go and buy really cheap drinks. I'll be right back."

They nodded, looking confused by the way I looked, but allowed me to leave them. I got in the bathroom, locked the door, and took deep breaths.

"Hey look how desperate my son looks!"

I looked up at the speaker and frowned in confusion. "How did you even get in here, the door was locked?"

"Son," Hermes, my dad, smiled. "I am your father-"

"No you're not." I interrupted. "Darth Vader is."

He snickered and patted my back. "That's my boy."

"But seriously, how did you get in here?"

It was his turn to look confused. "What are you talking about son? I'm a god, remember?"

"Oh yeah huh!" I remembered, then remembered a key subject that was really important. "Dad, I took $500 from a bunch of wannabe thug, mama's boys!"

My dad's face showed how proud he was of me. "Good job, taking money for the greater good!"

"Clarisse said it was illegal or something." I scoffed.

"Illegal?" Dad guffawed. "Then I should've been in jail more times than I can count!" His expression changed, as if he remembered something crucial. "How much did Ari get?"

I scowled. "Well, she got the ring leader's feminine wallet. He had $550."

Dad winced and patted my back again. "So close," He said. "I can't believe he has half a thousand dollars as pocket money."

I shrugged. "He's a spoiled rich kid who wants to try and be a street thug. He's pathetic,"

Dad nodded, but then his face went serious. "I came here to see if you were okay."

I gave him a look of confusion. "What?"

"You really need to find that girlfriend of yours before something happens to her," Hermes reminded me.

"Is that all you came here for?" I spat.

"No, I have one hint that you would really appreciate." Dad grinned. "Because, I'm such an awesome dad, I'll help you out more than I should as a normal god. But since she's part of the 7, this is an exception. But the other gods _do_ think you're my favorite."

"Ari would punch you in the face and take your money before you can finish that sentence," I laughed, interrupting the serious statement.

"Travis, can lay off the jokes for a second?" Dad asked. His face looked serious and he sighed. "Who am I kidding, you're my son, you're not gonna change so I might as well tell you the hint before your precious little girlfriend dies."

MY eyes widened completely. Katie was going to die? Minutes before, my only thoughts of Katie consisted of _I'm sorry _and _I miss you._

"Continue," I said hurriedly. I always thought that "time running out" meant we had like a few weeks. I didn't take it so seriously.

"Alrighty," he started to disappear and his eyes revealed panic. "Emergency at Olympus, I need to go."

My jaw dropped. "But what about your hint?"

"Just watch the monsters!" he shouted, his voice becoming more distant. "They'll know what to do!"

So, my father left me standing at Starbucks. In a bathroom, asking myself: _What just happened?_

**Camilla's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the freeway. My clothes were torn; my bag was lying beside me, its contents sprawled out on the road. I slowly climbed up; knowing the risk of getting ran over, I still took my time. My sore muscles were screaming at me as I tried to collect my belongings. "What the Hades happened to me?"

I shrugged my backpack on as I tried to recall what had occurred the previous night. I had a slight limp, a sprained ankle, and an arm with asphalt grounded into my skin. I started to walk down the side of the freeway, wishing for help to come.

_Gaea, I'm going to make you pay. _

* * *

><p><strong>No reviews? Really guys, that's kind of harsh. I'm hurt. But I'm determined to keep writing. So please review? <strong>_  
><em>

**The first chapter ofthe rewrite of _Gods on Rampage _has been delayed, due to the major concentration being placed on this story.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my goodness. Another post in ONE DAY? Wow, isn't that awesome?  
><strong>

**Thanks to** _Scarlett Moon and_ Sky**,**_ Athenas Demigod_ Daughter**, and**_ XxXTratie-and-Thalico-4everXxX _**for sending reviews so quickly. I loved reading them, and it inspired me to post this chapter now. Enjoy!**

**No one has told me that I haven't been doing "Dares of the Whenever" since a while ago. Do you guys just ignore that part? Should I continue to even do that? Sound off in the reviews.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

The winter nights were starting to grow bothersome for one person hidden in the forests of Long Island. A meager Cyclops came walking in meekly through the tent flap.

"You asked for me?" he grumbled.

"Oh lovely," said a voice that sent chills through the spines of people everywhere. "How is that assassin doing?"

"He's in the midst of accomplishing the worst kind of murder, Mistress." Replied the Cyclops, hoping it was good enough for his mistress Gaea assigned him.

You can practically hear the smile crawl to her lips. "Perfect," she sighed, causing the Cyclops to flinch. "Why don't we speed up the process?" Her fingers tapped against the armrest of her throne in thought. "Which reminds me, how are the Gorgon sisters? A lovely, humorous bunch they are."

The Cyclops cleared his throat before speaking to her. "Medusa is still in the process of regenerating,"

"Excellent, that poor woman," she said in a pouty tone. "I know who killed her you know,"

"Stheno and Euryale are out of commission." The Cyclops said, becoming nervous by the second.

The mistress stayed silent for what seemed like millenia. The Cyclops started to relax and that's when it happened.

The mistress stepped away from the corpse, dropping the dagger on his deteriorating body. She clapped her hands, getting the dust off them.

"Will someone send Katie Gardner a Minotaur?"

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I bit my lip and felt uncertain. "I don't know, another one so soon?" He smiled like an idiot and wrapped his arms around me. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around. "What are you doing?"_

_"You called yesterday a date!" he laughed happily. He held me at eye level and planted a kiss on my cheek; my face instantly flushed. He then threw me up so he could carry me bridal style. "Now I must run to class!"_

_I feared for my life._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katie Gardner can never peacefully eat her lunch.

Today, while I was in the middle of eating an awesome cheeseburger by myself, Teagan and Alexis sat on the bench on the other side of the table.

"Details," Teagan said, opening up her container of salad. She took out a pair of chopsticks, ignoring the confused looks of by standers.

Alexis nodded, her mouth filled with a burger similar to mine. "You escaped from us when we were in the bathroom, but this time you can't." She wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin; she probably sense condiments on her face. "Now spill it, Gardner."

I sighed, opening my mouth to admit defeat when Annabeth came to the rescue. "Hey guys," she greeted, sitting next to me. "What's up?"

I grinned at her smug face. "Someone's feeling a little cocky."

"Well," She shrugged and flipped her hair. "I _am_ a lawbreaker."

"You're not a lawbreaker," Alexis groaned. Annabeth's face faltered and Alexis quickly added, "I mean, technically you are, but you're _not_ because you weren't caught! You're that much more of a rebel."

Teagan noticed Alexis's attempts of boosting Annabeth's enthusiasm. "Yeah, what's lamer than someone who's caught doing what you did?"

"I sped." Annabeth explained. "A lot…" Her hurt face morphed into a horrified face. "Oh my goodness, I broke the law. How unwise of me,"

I could tell she was about to freak out about breaking a law when it wasn't a demigod emergency. Otherwise, she wouldn't have minded what laws she broke. "It was for the sake of your attendance record!" I chided, patting her back.

"I just wanted it so others wouldn't call me _predictable_, _pure_-"

"Annabeth, you're really freaking me out," Alexis said, taking a cautious bite into her burger. Not until she was finished chewing did she say, "Quit worrying about it and just be you." She then stood up and carried her stuff. "Let's go to the library and look for some architecture books."

Annabeth nodded, following her example. She cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry about being a little weird, the adrenaline just got to me, you know?"

"You're weird all the time," I said, dropping the matter. She pouted at me and I shrugged. "Sorry _Annie_,"

"Don't call me that Katie!" She shouted over her shoulder.

By the time they exited the lunch room, Teagan had already finished her salad. "Okay, so you must tell me the complete story."

I exhaled deeply in thought. "Hm, I don't know." I sat back against my chair and folded my arms. "I mean, it wasn't a date, so there's nothing to tell."

"Oh please, we heard Hayden cheering from the classroom." Teagan scoffed. She frowned at me and turned on her charm. How long will it take for her to learn that trick wouldn't work on me? "I haven't said anything, but I feel like you replaced me and our friends, now they're acquaintances actually, with Alexis and Annabeth." She sighed, genuine hurt filled her eyes. "You changed when you went to California."

Basically, I changed when Travis and I got together.

"Teagan," I said, holding her hand reassuringly. "You have no idea what I go through, what I've been through, every time I leave North Carolina." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "Ever since we were kids, you looked so confident. I didn't know I would hurt you like this."

I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around and found Hayden standing behind me. Judging by the rose in his hand, he was looking forward to giving it to me. Teagan and I probably didn't look so welcoming at that particular moment. "Oh," He said, disappointment accompanying his voice. "I could talk later."

Teagan stood up abruptly. "No, it's okay." She turned to me and said, "I can go, I haven't sat with Logan in a while anyway." She smiled sincerely and waved good bye.

It killed me to keep the truth from her. My eyes stayed on her until she left the building. I didn't even notice Hayden taking her spot in front of me. "Are you guys in a fight?"

I shook my head. "We were just talking about our feelings," I took a deep breath and put on a smile. "So what's new, Hayden?"

He smiled, extending a flower towards me. "I want you to go on a date with me, tomorrow night." I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say. "Friday nights is okay, aren't they?"

"They are," I said, maybe a little too quickly. "It's just that I don't want to go out so extravagantly like we did last night. Like I'm wasting all your mo-"

"Don't worry about something like that," he disregarded. "You will make me the happiest guy in this cafeteria if you let me go on a date with you."

I smirked at him. "You wouldn't be happy enough to be the happiest guy in the world?"

"I would be the happiest guy in the world when our date ends," He smiled, playing with the rose in his hand.

I frowned. Is he telling me that he'd be happy once the date is ever? Wouldn't that mean he didn't have a nice time. "Well, if you're going to say it like that," I started to stand up. "I'm done with lunch. I'll see you around,"

I started to walk towards the trash can to throw away clean out my lunch tray. "Katie!" he called after me, sensing that he got closer. I rushed to the exit and I risked a glance over my shoulder and found him right behind me. Before I knew it, my chin was resting on his shoulder, my feet were off the ground, and I was being carried outside. We must have cause a scene in the cafeteria.

He was still carrying me when I said, "You can put me down now."

Hayden shook his head furiously. "If I put you down, you might run off again like that." He sighed, his grip on me becoming tighter. "You have no idea how nervous I am."

"I am too because I think I'm going to die from air deprivation. " I gasped, my torso being squeezed tightly.

"Oh," he gently placed me on the ground, but kept his arms around my waist. "It's just I never felt this way about a girl before." He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "I mean, look how perfect you are." His smile faltered and he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Are you crying?"

I frowned, reaching up to my face. It felt wet with tears. "Oh sorry," I apologized, wiping them with my sleeve. "I just need time to think about, okay?" He took his arms off of me and extended the rose he's been holding this whole time to me. I was lost for words. "Why?"

"Even if you can't go on a date with me, I still want you to have it," Hayden smiled, his hand still out. The corners of my lips went up as I took the rose from his hand and subconsciously sniffed it.

"Thank you," I said, just as the bell rang. "Oh, time for class."

No matter what I do, Travis Stoll will always cause me trouble.

**. . .**

"Katie, can I talk to you for a second?"

I turned and found Logan leaning on the locker next to mine. "Oh hey Logan," I greeted, continuing sorting out my books. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you," he said; something about him changed for sure.

"Is it about Teagan?" I sighed. "She totally misunderstood my feelings and-"

"No, it's not about Teagan." He interrupted, cutting me off completely.

"Didn't she tell you?" I questioned, closing my locker slowly.

Logan shook his head in thought. "I haven't seen her all day."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "She said that she was going to eat with you?"

"We haven't been alone together lately since you came home," he said thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "You guys are-"

"I don't think she likes me anymore," he interrupted. Again. This guy won't let me talk.

My jaw dropped. "Of course not Logan, she still likes you." Well, she never talked about him, so I'm just on a whim here.

"I've been acting pretty crazy on dates, but now that you explained everything to me, I'm trying to keep my cool. I think she's starting to find my craziness weird." He frowned.

"I'll talk to her for you," I offered, starting to head to my car.

He nodded at me, "Thanks Katie." He walked off and I sighed to myself.

"What a nice boy, if only he let other people finish their sentences."

I walked to my car and found that no one was there yet. I rolled my eyes and decided to wait for them in the car.

I sat in the driver's seat, not knowing what to do while I waited for Annabeth and Alexis. I turned on the radio and searched through the stations. Nothing good was playing. I groaned as I reached to pick up my bag from the back seat. I dug through my belongings and groaned even more. I couldn't find my iPod. Within an hour, I would begin to show symptoms of a musical withdrawal. I began to take quick breaths, trying to calm down. My ADHD will eventually get the best of me.

"I can always do homework," I said to myself. "Okay, I'll do it since I got nothing better to do." I grabbed my materials and started to work diligently while humming to myself.

For some odd reason, I wanted to see if Hayden's motorcycle was still parked next to mine. I didn't hear it leave, so I guess he was still in the school, along with Annabeth and Alexis, somewhere. I heard more and more cars drive out of school and I groaned impatiently. This was becoming incredibly boring.

I looked at my side mirror and my eyes widened at a little bird in a nest, resting on one of the oldest trees I know of. Surprisingly, the trees at New York were pretty old too. You wouldn't expect that from a city bustling with millions of people.

I turned my concentration back to my homework, when I suddenly got chills.

I decided to have a look around, just in case. I looked at my rear view mirror, and there it was.

_This is it,_ I thought. _I'm not gonna live pas this day.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, another update already? This calls for more reviews, yes? This story is somewhat half way over. I'm not sure . . . is it bad that I don't know? Well, it's not close to over, yet, it's not very far. <strong>

**Have a nice day, while I continue to write in a corner, because I'm on a roll.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to** Scarlett Moon and Sky** and** Athenas Demigod Daughter** for reviewing the previous chapters! Your reviews are always uplifting. (:  
><strong>

**Important notice at the end of the chapter, so read!  
><strong>

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to go to a basketball court and while guys are in the middle of playing basketball, you whip out something like a baseball bat (Other sports equipment will suffice) and ask, "When are we playing (insert sport you chose)?" and watch them look confused at you. Their face = Priceless.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: This writer does not own anything other than the plot and other minor characters that are obviously OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Alrighty," he started to disappear and his eyes revealed panic. "Emergency at Olympus, I need to go."_

_My jaw dropped. "But what about your hint?"_

_"Just watch the monsters!" he shouted, his voice becoming more distant. "They'll know what to do!"_

_So, my father left me standing at Starbucks. In a bathroom, asking myself: _What just happened?

____-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.____

I stood in shock, my dad's words ringing in my head. It was only because of a severely underweight tourist with a small bladder, that I finally left the bathroom.

I found Clarisse and Ari sitting in a corner, secluded from the rest of the joint. Ari had her glasses on by now and was typing away on her laptop. Clarisse was in the middle of drinking hot chocolate. When I finally came to their little area, I looked around curiously.

"Why are you guys secluded?" I questioned, taking a seat next to my sister.

Ari smirked at Clarisse, who suddenly seemed interest in her cup. "Do you want me to tell him, or are you?"

"I'm not ashamed," Clarisse grumbled, taking a sip of her drink.

My sister sighed, a smug smile on her face the entire time. "Well, Clarisse here, she-"

"I scared all the other customers, alright? Now no one is willing to help us in this whacked up place." Clarisse interrupted, slamming her drink down on the table. Ari just smiled at her in satisfaction.

"Why is she so ashamed?" I asked a laugh or two escaping me.

Ari leaned in closer to me, in a way that looked to others that she was going to tell me a secret. "She saw a guy that she found hot,"

"Isn't she going out with Chris?" I gasped, in a girly manner.

She nodded excitedly. "Exactly, so when she scared everybody, he looked the most terrified out of everyone here."

The laughs were closer to the surface, Ari's laughs already being scowled at disapprovingly by Clarisse.

Then I remembered the whole "Katie is going to die" bit in the bathroom, and I snapped into mission mode. "Guys, while I was in the bathroom, my dad popped in for a little visit." Clarisse and Ari looked revolted. "Don't worry, I wasn't peeing!" They somewhat relaxed, but I can sense a bit of disgust emanating from them. "And he said that to find Katie, we need to look at the monsters."

I sat there as Ari and Clarisse's jaws dropped.

"You can't be serious,"

"Did Dad ask about me?"

Clarisse scowled at her as Ari threw her hands in the air in frustration. "What, I can't ask about my own father, Clarisse?"

The daughter of Ares shook her head. "I just found it inappropriate to talk about that when there are more important matters at hand."

Ari scoffed. "So my relationship with my dad isn't important?"

"Not as important as this mission, Ari." Clarisse spat.

"I can't believe you said that," she gasped. "You and the others always interact with your godly parents somehow while I'm here being neglected."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "You're being over dramatic."

"Those are my feelings Clarisse," Ari shouted, getting completely angry.

"Uh guys," I said, starting to feel nervous. We couldn't afford to waste time fighting. "Quit being immature,"

"You're the last person I want to hear that from, Stoll!" Clarisse yelled; she too was getting worked up.

Ari nodded in agreement. "Travis, you're the one to talk!"

I sighed in frustration. They were getting too angry. I didn't want to pressure them by mentioning Katie's death unless we reached her in time, but this seemed to be the only way.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted, but considering it was Miami, others were too worked up in their own conversations; they didn't bother to eavesdrop into ours. "Someone's out to kill Katie as we speak. If we keep fighting, she's one step closer to death! And then the world will just explode."

Clarisse and Ari immediately stopped fighting, new emotions overwhelming them.

"This was actually more serious than we thought?" Ari asked in disbelief. I nodded and she groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "I spent hours in Memphis, looking through fun facts about everything, mainly ducks."

Clarisse's face looked stoic. "Well, you heard him." She sighed as she got up. "We don't have time to stop and rest, so there's no need to stay here any longer."

"But we need to think of a plan," I reminded. "Without a plan, it's a suicide mission." Clarisse looked like she was about to object but I interrupted her. "The monsters would outnumber us unless we didn't have some schemes up our sleeves."

"That's true," she murmured, sitting back down. "How are we going to look at monsters without being noticed?"

Ari nodded, agreeing with the question. "Yeah, wouldn't they notice if we were nearby?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but that's what Hermes said."

"Why don't we just look for some monsters?" Clarisse suggested. "And we make them let us observe them or we'll kill them."

"Some monsters are dumb," Ari sighed. "But others are really sneaky. So we have to be really careful as to what we plan to do."

I nodded in thought alongside Clarisse, all of us deep in concentration as to how we could accomplish our task.

"Why don't we just keep a stealthy distance from them?" Ari said, using irrelevant hand gestures.

Clarisse shook her head, rejecting her idea. "They'll smell us from a mile away."

I sat in thought, starting to block out Clarisse and Ari's ridiculous arguments. My face lit up, with an idea. "I know what to do."

**. . .**

"So all you have to do is go in the country club and sit lonely at the bar and wait until the kobaloi come in."

Ari scowled at me, her arms folded across her chest. She was dressed up in a red sundress and gold gladiator sandals, her red hair tied in a messy ponytail. She applied make up that made her look at least 21, which completed the look.

"Why do I have to do it?" she asked for the millionth time.

I sighed, having it to explain it to the millionth and one time. "Because Clarisse isn't as attractive as you are," Clarisse just stood there; she got used to hearing me say that. "She's attractive in a body builder kind of way. You're easier on the eyes."

We got passed the awkwardness of a brother, calling his sister hot.

She groaned. "The kobaloi are so annoying, they're like us but worse."

"The kobaloi are the biggest chance we have," Clarisse reminded, fixing her hair.

The master mind plan that I concocted was about to begin.

"You ready?" I asked Clarisse, offering her my arm. She rolled her eyes, grudgingly hooking her arm with mine.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled, as we began to walk in the country club.

"Agreed," Ari murmured, walking ahead of us.

The valet at the front of the country club raised is eyebrow at us when we came his way. He looked around 18 and it looked as if he left the awkward stages of puberty a while ago.

"May I help you?" he questioned, giving all of us a look over. By the time he looked Ari over, the look on his face made me want to beat him up to a pulp - Half-blood style.

"I'm Ariana Harrington," Ari announced, flipping her hair nonchalantly. The valet gave her a blank look and she scoffed. "I cannot believe you do not know who I am."

Clarisse cleared her throat. "Ms. Harrington's father is currently negotiating with the owners of country clubs all over the country. He sent his daughter to investigate whether this country club was high-quality enough to be owned by the Harrington Corporation."

"My daddy can get you fired." Ari sneered. "Now let me in this measly country club or you'll be out of a job and end up penniless, living out of the back of your car."

The valet nodded. "I'll let _you_ in." he eyed me and Clarisse and shook his head. "Who are they?"

Our little heiress groaned. "Oh my goodness, can you be more of an imbecile?" the valet nodded and Ari sighed. "This is Clarissa, my assistant and that's Travis, my body guard."

He gave us a confused look. "Why do you need a body guard?"

"I need someone to guard my body!" Ari shrieked. "Is that enough of an investigation for you? Can I go in now?"

The valet nodded, opening the door for us. I analyzed where his eyes were looking at and I glared at him through my sunglasses. "Keep your eyes off her."

He nodded nervously, keeping his eyes away. I let out a small smirk, but got back to character.

Ari immediately looked around for the bar and sat down next to the bartender.

Clarisse and I on the other hand, were sitting opposite of each other in a booth a few feet away from her just in case there was trouble.

I looked myself over in the mirror one more time. My brown hair was gelled back, my black suit was wrinkle free, my tie was properly tied, and my blue eyes were hidden behind sleek black glasses.

To keep myself from being the self-centered guy I was, I started to look at Clarisse. Her brown hair was tied in a high complicated knot with a thick layer of hairspray keeping it together, her make-up was done subtly, her brown eyes hidden behind big brown sunglasses, and her outfit consisting of a black blazer, a white sheer ruffled blouse, a high-waist pencil skirt, and low pumps.

We were all totally good looking in a rich, snooty kind of way.

Body guards and assistants would want to be us.

Ari sat lonely at the bar, taking occasional sips from her daiquiri and releasing big sighs. Ari had a secret mike on her necklace and an earpiece as earrings.

"Hey," said the rough voiced bartender. He looked about 24; he had an actual tan, a lean build, and a buzz cut.

"Hi," Ari said exasperatedly.

This was the fifth time the bartender tried to pull the moves on her.

"How old are you, girlie?"

Ari scoffed. "Look, I'm Ariana Harrington," she finally revealed to him her name. "My daddy sent me here to investigate the country club staff and maintenance. If anything's wrong, he could easily tell the owner of this place and get you fired. So I suggest you just serve me and be quiet."

The bartender cleared his throat. "Look, I don't know who you think you are,"

"Are you seriously challenging me?" Ari laughed. "Watch me make _one_ phone call and it'll completely destroy your life."

"You wouldn't dare." He spat.

"I have a bodyguard and an assistant in the same facility. The moment I scream, they will come and beat you to a pulp."

I loved how she spoke for us. Clarisse seemed to like that too, because she laughed while we were in the middle of ordering food.

"Oh sorry," Clarisse quietly apologized.

The bartender's voice began to sound threatening. "You li-"

Then suddenly, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Camilla's POV<strong>

It took me a few hours to finally arrive at an exit. I sighed with relief as I entered a normal suburban neighborhood in the middle of the day.

It took me two hours to find out that there was a deep gash in the middle of my stomach, while I was walking.

Where was I going? I didn't even know.

I ended up stopping, kneeling against a tree, my body not able to take anymore.

My breathing began to shorten and my arms and legs began to get numb.

I felt like I was about to pass out, when a group of guys around my age gathered around me, their voices sounding worried and panicked. I think that would be a normal reaction to when you find a half-dead person on the ground.

"Whoa," said one of the guys in bewilderment. He looked almost 6 feet, his blonde hair was purposely styled messily (it actually made him look good), and he had the build of an athlete.

"Oh my god," murmured another guy. He had black hair that was actually messy without the help of high quality products. Glasses sat on the crook of his nose, and headphones were worn around his neck. To me, he seemed like a hipster with the clothes he was wearing. (I cannot believe I just called someone hipster.)

"Someone get her to a hospital." The last guy suggested. He had brown curls that were currently tamed by a beanie; he was as tall as the blonde guy; and I couldn't tell what kind of build he had under his baggy sweatshirt and jeans.

The blonde's eyes widened. "NO!"

"But," the brunette frowned at his friend.

"NO." said the blonde, keeping his friend from arguing.

The guy with the glasses looked down at me, not with a concerned face. That guy was just curious. "She's almost dead."

The blonde grinned, as if he won the argument. "That's why we can't take her to the hospital."

"That's exactly why we need to take her to the hospital." The brunette argued. He knelt down next to me and held my hand. He gave me a warm smile, despite me looking like a mess.

"You guys help me carry her to my house." The blonde decided, rolling up his sleeves.

The brunette frowned, his hand tightening around mine. "Why your house, she can come to mine."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You don't have any idea about what she needs right now."

"Neither do you," the brunette retorted. The way his hand felt around mine felt nice.

I couldn't believe what it, but this was the first time I've felt safe in a while. Yet I was around a bunch of mortals.

My eyes started to close; the sun began to bother me. "Guys, I think she's dead," said the guy with the glasses.

"Excuse me? I can't even close my eyes without being considered dead?" I grumbled, finally deciding to stop listening to this nonsense. I began to sit up, but I couldn't, considering the huge gash on my stomach.

Their eyes all widened.

"Oh my god, I think we revived her with our comedic banter."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's that. I'll be gone for a week <em>but<em> the entire time I'm gone, I will write, so don't worry. **

**Review Please!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for that long break everybody. School is crazy, especially mine. After I came back from my trip, I never had the time to sit down and write. I miss the times when I didn't have enough homework to keep me from not having a social life. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, but everyone probably hates me right now. I suggest you read Chapter 24&25 to refresh your memory. Unless you have been reading my story over and over, hoping I'd come back if you kept reading my story. Because it obviously worked, so that's pretty awesome.**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to go in a huge group of fangirls and play voice recordings of One Direction or the celebrity of your choice from behind a wall or something and then be like, "OH MY GOODNESS, *insert celebrity name here*!" and watch as they die from fangirl bliss but then they find out that the boys weren't there. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is not a teenage girl who sits in the dark while typing away on her laptop. Unless he hasn't told us something… watch out. **

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I turned my concentration back to my homework, when I suddenly got chills._

_I decided to have a look around, just in case. I looked at my rear view mirror, and there it was._

This is it, _I thought. _I'm not gonna live past this day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My eyes met the eyes of a person. Their eyes were filled with evil, yet it shot a look of panic and hid itself amongst the leaves.

Oh my gosh. I was being watched.

First off, I was mad. Mad that they had the nerve to follow me around town. Who knew how long they stalked me?

Determined to find answers, I took my chain out and turned it into a sword. I looked around as I stepped out of the car, making sure no one was following me. When the coast was clear, I went to the tree in which I saw that pair of eyes.

"HEY, get out of the tree! I demanded. "What are you even doing up there?!"

No response came and I scoffed. I kicked the tree with frustration.

"Gah!" yelled a raspy voice. Then out of nowhere, a hellhound tackled me.

I landed on my stomach, as the hellhound had a paw on my back.

I tried to crawl away, but its paw was strong. I lifted my head up and saw a figure running away from me.

Okay, since when did my life become a recreation of "Pretty Little Liars"?

"Hey, come back!" I shouted. That must be the stalker. "Come back," I begged with desperation.

Out of nowhere, the huge pressure on my back disappeared. Replaced by a rain of golden dust falling upon my body.

I hid my face on the ground before any of the dust could fall into my face. Monster dust takes forever to get out of your eyes.

"Katie!" Someone called. I didn't want to look up yet, not risking any dust hitting my face. I felt someone pulling me up and I instantly hit panic mode.

Now in my defense, I almost died just now after I found out a creeper has been watching it. This has not been a good day.

"Stay away from me! It's not worth killing me!" I screamed, shoving away from the strong arms picking me up.

"Katie, it's Hayden!" shouted Hayden, grabbing my shoulders tightly as he shook some sense into me. I looked and indeed he was there. His blue eyes were filled with worry and some sweat dripped down his face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh my gods, Hayden. I thought you were going to kill me." I confessed, pressing my face against his chest. "You have no idea what it's like."

Then all common sense hit me.

"Wait, are you a demigod?" His eyes went blank. He was quiet until he suddenly started cracking up. "Katie Gardner, you are the slowest demigod on Earth." He paused and continued to laugh at me. "You didn't notice on our date that I helped you kill those empousai?"

"That wasn't a date," I corrected. I tried to keep a serious face, but even I had to admit. I was pretty stupid.

"Stop denying it, I could see a smile creeping up your lips." He guffawed.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that's not funny."

He smiled, stopping himself from laughing too much. "I can't blame you for noticing, I _am_ dashing."

I hid my face in my hands. "Go away."

"I'm sorry, I'm done!" He apologized, a huge smile on his face. "See? No laughter coming out of my mouth."

"You know you want to." I said, speaking his mind. He shrugged then his expression changed.

He looked at the tree, then at my discarded sword a few feet away, then at the pile of monster dust, and finally at me. "What just happened?"

_*A couple minutes of stalling later...*_

"Okay, I'm driving you home. We're alone, can you tell me now?"

Hayden was sitting at the driver's seat in my car while I was sitting in the passenger seat. Alexis, Annabeth, and Teagan were getting along, yet Teagan still seemed mad at me. She offered to drive Annabeth home while we arranged that Alexis took Hayden's motorcycle back to my house.

Hayden badgered me with questions about what happened with the stalker, but I felt uncomfortable about talking about it in public. He made me promise to tell him when we were alone, yet that made me feel uneasy.

When would we be _truly_ alone?

"I'll explain when you tell me who your godly parent is." I stalled, looking down at my lap.

I could tell he shot me a look but I didn't want to look up. He answered "Son of Hermes," Son of Hermes? He hasn't shown any sign other than his smirk. "Now will you tell me?"

I guess I had no choice now. I took a deep breath. "I was in my car, waiting for Alexis and Annabeth. I was killing time, making a fool of myself. Then I looked at my rear view mirror and there's these eyes just looking at me." I paused and thought about them. "I could just sense evil intent coming from them. But then they looked panicked-"

"Wait," Hayden interrupted. "If they were had evil intent, why would they look panicked?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. They might have freaked out that I saw them. So anyway, I get out of my car, get my sword out, and attempt to kick the creep out of the tree. That didn't work, for a hellhound came out of nowhere and I was held captive under his paw whilst I saw my stalker running away from me. Then you came and the rest, you know." I finished, letting out a huge breath. The car was quiet, the only noise coming from the heater. "My life isn't as crazy as you think,"

"It's kind of strange for a demigod," Hayden admitted as he cleared his throat.

I bit my lip and hugged my chest. "Knowing that they're out there, really bothers me." I looked at him, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him. "My life is crazier than you think."

A laugh escaped him and he shook his head. "You never know what's crazy unless you've seen it all. Only then, you can judge what was actually the craziest." We pulled up into my driveway and he let a breath out. "So your mom is Demeter?"

I nodded. "Sorry if we have a bunch of French yogurt. My father doesn't enjoy Greek yogurt as much as I do."

Hayden shifted the gear into park and had eye contact with me for the first time since we left. I couldn't tell how he was feeling, but his lips had a grin on them. "In his defense, you're half Ancient Greek god. Where is he from?"

"Georgia," I replied, getting out of my car. He got out as well and tossed my keys to me. I set the alarm for the car and started walking up to my front door.

"Well, he's from Georgia, he might have other yogurt preferences." He chimed, following me to the door.

"He likes _Minute Maid_ more than _Tropicana_." I stated as I unlocked my door and held it open for him like a doorman.

"Now that's a crime," He skipped through, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Take off your shoes, keep your socks on." I said on reflex as I took off my shoes. This was something I told every person who came to my house for the first time. "And I don't need your sass and your sarcasm is not appreciate by this girl."

He took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. "Aww, but sarcasm is my thing." He sighed dramatically at me. "Well, anything for the girl with the sweet house."

I waved it off. "Thanks, Annabeth designed it. We just paid for it to be built." I followed him to the kitchen and sat on the kitchen island.

Hayden stood next to me and looked around my house. I looked around as well and I realized that the house was not ready for guests. My dad's newspapers were all laid out against couches and coffee tables, food was out on the island and dishes were piled up in the sink. Coats and sweaters were placed at random spots and everything was overall messy.

"What does your dad do for a living?" He wondered. He was probably just trying to make conversation.

I hopped off the isnland and started to furtively clean up here and there as I came across clutter. "He works in the Department of Agriculture." I tossed some of the sweaters I found underneath the throw pillows. "I've never had the chance to ask him what he does," I picked up my dad's newspapers and folded them up quickly. "Because every time we're together, we focus on being together." I started to slowly think about my dad as I found his tape recorder that he used to record messages to me because he wouldn't have enough time to write me a note. I placed it on one of the bookshelves. What I would give to be the little girl who didn't know about this world, the one who just loved her dad with all her heart. "Nothing else would matter,"

He noticed the strain on my voice and he bit his lip. "Why don't I make you some food?"

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned, as I started for the island and putting some food back in the fridge. I didn't want him to make something explode. "It doesn't really matter, I'm gonna get changed into sweats or something. Please do not explode my kitchen." He nodded and I hesitantly started walking to the staircase. "Promise?"

Hayden laugh and shooed me away. "Go get comfortable. I will not explode anything. I swear on the river Styx."

I smiled. "I never doubted you." I started climbing the stairs, two at a time.

I got up to my room and ran instantly to my closet. I changed into big baggy sweat pants and a grey thermal. I pulled on fluffy socks and I burst out of my closet and found Hayden sitting on my couch with two bowls of cereal.

"You couldn't trust that I wouldn't explode your house?" He smirked.

I flashed him a smile and sat next to him. "Well, you kinda barged into my room." I took the bowl of cereal from him, got up, and sat on my desk chair.

"I was exploring," he grinned, eating a spoonful of Lucky Charms. "And I came across the girliest teen girl room in the history of the world." I scowled at him as I played around with my cereal. He placed his bowl on the coffee table and started to judge my room. "You have a lot of pictures," I looked at what he was inspecting. A bullletin board of filled with pictures of good memories. There were pictures of me and my dad, me and my siblings from camp, me and my friends here, and one of me and Travis. I remembered that moment. He had pranked our cabin earlier in the day, so I pied him in the face as a form of revenge. He then hugged me as tight as he could and tried to kiss me on the cheek with all the pie that was on his face. Basically, my hands were on his face, pushing him away while his arms were around me, his lips almost on my cheeks. "Oh," he smiled at the picture of me and Travis. "Is he the reason why you keep insisting it's not a date?"

I bit my lip. That was a pretty tough question for me to answer. "He's my ex-boyfriend." I answered stiffly. "We broke up about a week ago."

His eyes widened at the fact. "Only a week ago?" I nodded and he sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been coming on too strongly."

I shook my head. "Don't even worry about it. We've known each other for a few days, yet I feel like I can trust you with anything."

A bright smile crept to his lips, but his eyes said otherwise. "Same with me, I trust myself with anything." He paused and gave me a serious look. "If I waited a few weeks or months, whichever you prefer, would I have a chance?"

I shrugged. Would he have a chance? Let's review the details:

1. He is a demigod.

2. He is very attractive.

3. He is a demigod.

4. He is funny and charming.

5. He is a demigod.

6. He didn't explode my home.

7. He is a demigod.

8. He has a motorcycle and has a great personality (that I know of. I'd be able to get to know him if he waited for me to heal and such.)

9. Did I mention that he is a demigod? I think so.

He might have a chance. I shrugged at his question. "Well, all I need right now is a friend." Wait, I just realized something. "Empty your pockets," I said, hoping nothing would come out of them.

He laughed, as he showed me his empty pockets. "I didn't take anything. Good job at being careful, though." He started to make his way towards my window and as he looked out at the view, his body grew stiff and his face went pale. He started his long legged stride across my room and down the stairs. Something was obviously not right.

"Hey, what's wrong? You didn't like my view?" I asked, chasing after him down the stairs.

He didn't stop to answer me, but only started taking two steps at a time. "Yeah, there was a certain mythological beast called the Minotaur racing towards your house."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he just say?

* * *

><p><strong>I might not be able to write a lot, but it IS winter break. <em>Review A LOT for more updates?<em> I need some motivation people!**

**And again, I'm sorry, but I AM BACK! **

**P.S. I have a Twitter and a Tumblr, although they're my personal accounts. Should I make a separate one for those two? PM if you want my username/url. ~ I follow back? (: Also, if you have my URL and Twitter, you can remind me to update. Or you might just want to see how weird I am. (If you think I'm normal, you obviously have not read the story). **

**P.S.S. My friend says hi. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Shout outs to Agent Artemis 004, Xylia Ren, Your1fan, WaffleLovesCheese23. Thanks for reviewing. And thanks to those who put this on story alert. You know who you are. (;**

**Dare of the Whenever: Just make "Pitch Perfect" references all day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I swear on Harry Styles's hair. **

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_The bartender's voice began to sound threatening. "You li-"_

_Then suddenly, all hell broke loose. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ey Marty! A couple of shots over here!"

A group of teenagers that looked two years younger than us walked in. Their leader was dressed in a v neck, a leather jacket, and jeans that were so tight that they looked like they belonged to Ari.

Here were the kobaloi.

To those who do not know of the kobaloi (one kobalos, many kobaloi), they were sprites that made us children of Hermes look like innocent babies. If you thought we were mischievous and cunning, they were worse.

The bartender, Marty, started laughing. "When are you guys old enough to drink man? I might get caught by this little prick," He said, as he pointed at Ari.

The leader smirked at him and went to sit down next to Ari. "You know how old we are, what are you dumb?" He then looked at Ari and had a different kind of grin of his face. His smile made me want to abandon the plan now and punch him in the face. "How old are you, doll?"

Ari smiled sweetly at him. Ahh, she's going to be sassy with this one. "Not your age, that's for sure."

His jaw dropped in shock, but he regained his composure and snapped his fingers. At an instant, he looked like our age. "What did you say?" He smirked. "A kobalos can't look past the age 18, because we are _sprites_." He shrugged as if to say _What can you do?_.

He turned to Marty and laughed. "I can't believe you didn't even notice that there were a bunch of demigods in your bar." He then draped an arm around my sister and pointed his thumb at her. "Especially this one right here," Ari scoffed and attempted to shake his arm off, but failed. "Daughter of Hermes, I can sense it." He smiled at her and she faltered. "Am I right?"

Marty gasped then scowled. "Ey, all I care about are the drinks. I'm done with those demigods, always doing quests for those damn gods."

One of the other kobaloi laughed at his comment. "Says the son of Dionysus,"

Clarisse snorted at what he said. Of course a son of Dionysus would be a bartender and friends with the kobaloi. I found it funny too and we both started snickering. A few of them looked at us, but they were blocked by a waiter serving us our food. They shrugged and continued to pay attention to the encounter.

"So you're not a little heiress?" Marty realized. Ari stiffened while playing with her drink. "You kept babbling on and on about how you could get me fired when you're just a stupid nobody."

The leader glared at him. "Hey, stop beating on this one." He turned to face her and smiled flirtatiously. "She's mine." I swear, her expression showed she was trying to keep vomit from coming out of her mouth. He didn't seem to notice and reverted his attention back to Marty. "Now serve me and my boys a couple of drinks,"

He sent him a look that could kill. I was glad that it didn't kill because we kind of needed the kobaloi. "Adrian, your sassiness is not welcome in my bar."

"Then my money isn't welcome in your bar? My glowing recommendations aren't welcome?" Adrian, the leader, retorted. Marty didn't give a reply. He shrugged, something he did a lot, and started to get up. "I guess we'll lea-"

Marty was in the midst of pouring some vodka for the others when he stopped and looked pale. "NO!"

All Adrian can do was smirk and sit back down. "Check mate,"

Ari sighed, beginning to play with her drink. Adrian noticed and he leaned over, trying to get into her line of sight.

"Daughter of Hermes, what can I do for you?"

She put on her sweetest smile. "I'm going to need a kobalos." She pulled out a celestial bronze knife from out of nowhere and played with it dangerously. "Any of you would be fine."

Adrian kept his eyes on the kinfe. "Little girls shouldn't play with knives."

A smirk crept up to Ari's lips. "Do I look like a little girl?" she said daringly.

He shrugged. "I just want to know what I'm dealing with." He reached over to play with Ari's necklace. She glared at him, but he chose to ignore it. "Now, why do you need my men?"

"I need your _boys_, but can't you just follow my instructions? It would create less of a hassle for me." Ari questioned, as she got out of her seat and leaned over until her face were inches from his. "Which of your boys want to help this little girl?"

"Wow boss, would really fall for a baby skank like her?" whispered one of the kobaloi to another.

"Boss is playing her. She won't get what she wants." One laughed.

Stick to the plan, Travis. Even if these sons of- okay, I obviously need to keep my cool.

Clarisse sensed my inner battle and gave me a look that told me to calm down. Ari's cover was blown, but she wasn't improvising.

We anticipated that this would happen. But we didn't anticipate that the goons wouldn't be so rude.

Ari seemed to have heard their comments and went over to them. "This _baby skank_ has more manners in her pinky than how much you both have combined and multiplied by every number in existence." She feigned a pout. "But wait, you might not know every number."

"Are you trying to start something?" one of them growled. "We've been around way longer than you-"

"Then you should have no excuse for having no manners whatsoever and being ignorant." Ari interrupted fiercely. "Now count for me."

The other scoffed. "Why would we cou-"

"Yes, do count." Everyone turned to look at Adrian who ordered them to count; even Marty, who was polishing shot glasses. He shrugged at everyone he made eye contact with. "I'm curious to see how high they can count. I'm betting 1 million, who wants to get in on this?"

The two kobaloi's jaws dropped at the events happening in front of them. "Boss!"

Marty gained his composure and slid a beer bottle down the counter, which gracefully went into Adrian's hand. "I'm betting up to 100,000."

The kobaloi then started shouting out random numbers as the two were looking at everyone in shock.

"39494!"

"10982!"

"That's too high for those idiots!"

"No way, they're not _that_ dumb!"

Ari stared at them boredly while Adrian smiled from ear to ear.

As the kobaloi started placing bets, Clarisse grabbed our plates and got up.

I tried to grab my plate back, getting ready to tell her that I could handle it, but before I could, she hissed at me. I raised my hands in surrender and motioned for her to go. She smirked and started walking over to the trashcan. I didn't know if she noticed or not, but she caught the attention of one of the kobaloi. He got up and started following her to the trashcan.

They looked like they were casually talking, but I couldn't hear them.

But the next thing I knew, Clarisse grabbed him by the arm and threw him against a wall.

"HEY!" the kobaloi shouted, as he attempted to stand up from his position.

Ari's eyes widened and she turned to me with a fake confused look. I just sent her a shrug, causing her to get off her seat at the bar and run over to where Clarisse was standing. I followed her lead and went towards Clarisse.

"Is everything going according to plan?" Ari whispered to Clarisse.

Clarisse shrugged. "It's all up to whether the kobaloi I teased will overreact or not."

I turned a glance towards the kobaloi and he was sending us glares. It was pretty awesome. "What did you even say to him?" I guffawed.

An evil smile that I've only seen a few times in my life on other girls' lips crept up to Clarisse's. "You don't want to know," A laugh escaped from Ari and she covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing. Clarisse turned to her and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"How about me?" I scoffed. "I want to know too!"

Clarisse shook her head, denying my request. "No, no. This is one of those precious girl bonding moments with your sister. You don't need to know everything, Travis Stoll."

Ari snapped us back into the situation. "Hey, so we should disperse before they suspect us planning something."

"I can hear you, you know!" We all turned towards the speaker and saw Adrian staring at us back. "You guys must want something from the kobaloi."

I felt Ari stiffen next to me. _Why did she stiffen up? What's up?_

_This might not go as we thought it would._

"What do you want, Daughter of Hermes?" The evil smile that I just saw on Clarisse's lips appeared on his. "We might be able to make a deal."

**CPOV**

We finally made it to the blonde's house after an hour of them trying to move me as least as possible.

And the fact they kept arguing.

The guy with the blonde hair was Tanner. The guy with the black hair was Mike. The brunnette was Alex. That was the most I could remember, because obviously I was worrying about the huge gash against my stomach.

"Oh my gosh Alex, quit walking towards the right!"

"I'm sorry if my curls are in the way!"

"Guys, just shut up."

"Who asked for your opinion Mike?"

"Yeah Mike! Did you hear us ask?"

"How are you guys my friends?"

"Guys," I interrupted. "Your comedic banter doesn't help, so stop thinking that it revived me."

"Sorry Camilla." They apologized in unison.

Imagine that little conversation on repeat, because that was what I had to deal with for an hour.

I was really relieved when we made it to Tanner's house.

"Guys, make sure she doesn't move that much." He ordered, as he unlocked the door. He then opened the door as Alex and Mike carried me inside. "Bring her up to my room."

Alex stopped in his tracks and scoffed at Tanner. "Okay, why bring her up to the second floor? You didn't want to bring her to the hospital and now we have to go take her upstairs?"

"Just trust me on this, okay Alex?" Tanner shouted from the kitchen. Alex didn't look that pleased with his actions.

"Alex," Mike interrupted cautiously. "We have to put her down. If we put her down on the couch, blood would get on it. If we put her down on his head, at least we could put the sheets in the washing machine before his parents notice."

He didn't look happy with what was happening, but he still helped carry me upstairs. They finally set me down on Tanner's bed and I sighed with relief.

Tanner came rushing in with a box. He knelt down next to me and turned to his friends. "Okay, now get out unless you're injured." Mike shrugged and walked out, but Alex stayed. "Come on Alex, wait in the living room." I looked at his clothes and his hoodie was covered in my blood. I gasped at the huge stain and Tanner glanced at what I was looking at. "Alex, take your clothes and Mike's and go wash it. Your parents are going to freak if they saw you right now."

Alex still looked unsure and he gave me a look, as if he didn't want to leave. "You can leave," I mouthed. He raised his eyebrows, his expression asking me if I was sure. I nodded and he hesistantly walked out. As soon as he got out, Tanner sat up and shut the door, locking it completely. He turned to me and gave me a friendly smile.

"You've got nothing to worry about. I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Tanner and I'm a son of Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, I'm not as great at updating as I used to be. This time, I'm not gonna make any promises. My life is hectic, but please support the story anyway. I'm at 92 reviews and it'd be supah dupah dope (Anyone wanna guess who I'm referencing?) if you made it to 100. <strong>

**See you guys soon hopefully!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to WaffleLovesCheese23 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Dare of the Whenever: I dare you to sing "Animal" to "Everybody Talks". Just do it, stick to it, don't stop till you're done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as usual. **

* * *

><p><strong>KPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Hey, what's wrong? You didn't like my view?" I asked, chasing after him down the stairs._

_He didn't stop to answer me, but only started taking two steps at a time. "Yeah, there was a certain mythological beast called the Minotaur racing towards your house."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he just say?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you saying that the Minotaur's running towards my house?" I questioned, still trying to catch up to his steps.

"Okay, my answer was pretty clever so don't ruin it please and just get ready to fight it." Hayden responded, already at the bottom of the staircase.

I rolled my eyes, when realization hit me in the face. I had none of my weapons on me whatsoever.

I turned around and instantly ran for my room, where I kept all my emergency weapons. From afar, I can hear the Minotaur coming closer; its growls and roars becoming louder and louder.

"Where are you going?!" He yelled, one foot out the door, the other planted on the hard tile of my kitchen floor.

"I don't have anything!" I shouted in reply, as I was about to reach the second floor. "Hold it off for me!"

He nodded grimly and ran out the door. I sprinted up my staircase and practically leapt on my bed room floor. I crawled straight for my gardening tools and found my stash, which involved ambrosia, nectar, a first-aid kit, and all my weapons. Over the years, I learned if you're going to be going back and forth from camp, then you're going to have this kind of stuff on you or wherever you go.

Me being unprepared doesn't usually happen, so this little situation angered me.

I was shuffling through the weapons, taking out a sword and a knife, when I found something that didn't belong.

There was a little metallic box with a note on top of it.

"What?" I frowned as I unfolded the note quickly.

_Dear Katherine (I'm still unsure whether you're Katie or Katherine, but whatever),_

_You'll find this when something bad's happening. Beckendorf used to make these all the time before he went on the mission, and I figured out how he did it. So here's some stuff that'll really help you._

_Annabeth._

Beckendorf was _still_ a sore subject for me, but it made me wonder what was in the box. It opened kind of like a lunch box and I found something I thought I'd never see again.

I grabbed just two out of the ten and carefully put the rest away. I went downstairs as meticulously as I could, yet trying to be fast.

I ran out of my house to the backyard. I nearly dropped everything when I saw Hayden gracefully fighting the Minotaur; his moves were really advanced. I felt the kind of awe I feel when I see Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Alexis, Will, or Ari fight.

I snapped out of the trance when Hayden smirked at me for a moment and kept on fighting.

"Hayden, move!" I shouted. "Get back in the house!" He frowned at me in confusion and I groaned ."Trust me!"

He reluctantly went inside my house. "I hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded and waited until the Minotaur stopped moving around so much. It then started running towards me.

"Katie, what the heck are you even doing?!" Hayden exclaimed from inside. I blocked out his shouting and that's when the Minotaur hit the perfect spot.

I pulled the pin out of one of the grenades and threw it at the Minotaur. It hit its paw and it looked at the grenade with confusion.

Within seconds, a huge explosion took place in my backyard. I was knocked back against the glass door hard. If it weren't for the bullet proof glass, I would've probably flown right through the door. I saw the Minotaur engulfed in Greek fire and watched both slowly disintegrate.

I winced as I slowly got off the ground. I stood as straight as I could, pain shooting through my back the entire time.

"Oh my gosh, Katie your head."

I touched my forehead and looked at my fingers. Blood. "Take me to my room; I have stuff in there."

"Hell no, I'm taking you to an emergency room." Hayden objected, as he carried me in his arms.

I shook my head in protest with pain reminding me not to do that. "We have a clinic in town, and the closest professional hospital is in Raleigh. It's not like you were going to put me on a motorcycle anyway." He cursed under his breath. "Don't do that," I discouraged. "Taking me upstairs is good enough."

He frowned but proceeded to take me upstairs. "I feel awful for going inside."

"Don't think that, I've used something like this before but I didn't think it'd be that powerful." I replied, trying to make him feel less guilty. I doubt it's working. "We both didn't know that wouldn't happen, so it's not your fault. At least my house is in one piece."

We finally made it to my room, and he placed me on my bed gently. "Where's the stuff you're talking about?"

I pointed towards my gardening chest. "It's in there,"

He walked towards the chest and starting sorting through my stuff. Pain kept streaming through my body and my vision started to become blurry.

"Hey Katie, is this it?" I couldn't find the strength to reply when suddenly ambrosia was stuffed in my mouth. I slowly chewed; this time, I tasted strawberry cheesecake. I felt little strength come back to my body, but it was something. I started to see clearly and saw Hayden sitting over me, a look of relief plastered on his face. "I couldn't stuff anymore or else you'll end up like the Minotaur."

I felt the corners of my lips go up and took the glass of water being offered to me. After taking a huge gulp, I smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks,"

He nodded, as he lifted me up slowly. "I already disinfected your wounds, but I couldn't bandage you." He carefully put my head on his lap and began to bandage it. "I'm not a son of Apollo, so when Annabeth gets home, ask her to check your head out." He finished and moved my head back on the pillow. "I'm going to get you something to eat, don't sleep."

"I didn't hit my head that hard."

"Your door currently has a couple of cracks." He scoffed as he went for the staircase. He turned to look at me one more time and grinned. "Get real,"

I sighed as I nodded; he took as a sign and went downstairs.

I closed my eyes, wanting to rest them and get my head clear. It worked, for my pain started to lessen bit by bit. I was almost at peace when I heard something slam.

"Katie, where are you?! Are you okay?!"

"Mr. Gardner!"

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?!"

"I'm a fri-"

"You want my daughter obviously! Get out of my house!"

"What?!"

"Katie! Where are you?!"

"Mr. Gardner, you daug-"

"Shut up, I'm finding my little girl!"

Oh shoot. My dad's back.

**CPOV**

"You're a son of Apollo?" I questioned, as Tanner was digging through his closet.

"Yeah, that's why I made my friends take you here instead of a hospital." He looked at me from the closet and smirked. "Because you look like you're running away." He turned around with a box and walked towards the bed. "And if I do it, you'll heal quicker." He put the box down and knelt at the side of the bed. "Besides, hospitals suck in my opinion. Why go there when your dad is the god of medicine? It's so expensive, you have to wait forever to get healed, and the food sucks." I guffawed at his statements. "Don't doubt my authenticity, I speak from experience."

"Obviously," I commented, as he pushed my shirt a bit. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Don't worry, your gash is at your stomach. I'm only moving it up so I could clean your wound." He winked at me. "Unless you want me to take off your shirt." I sent him a look that could kill and he kept laughing. "I'm just kidding, I'm kidding." He pushed my shirt up to the bottom of my bra and handed me a towel. "You should bite on this." I grabbed it and placed it in my mouth. He then proceeded to cleaning the wound.

I obviously bit on the towel. I'm surprised that I didn't bite through it.

By the time he was finished, his hands were dirty and the towels he used to clean the wound were filthy. "Well, did you fall off any trees lately?" I nodded slowly and he smiled. "Okay, you fell and a branch probably scratched you. But the branch that got you pierced your skin, really bad." He took a pause and wiped my head with a cool towel. "It cut pretty deep, but nothing that chanting and godly foods can't fix."

I sighed with relief. "Thanks Dr. Tanner."

"You're welcome, Miss Cam." He said, placing his hands on the gash. "I'm going to chant now, so don't freak out. I'm not part of a cult."

"I wouldn't think that," I replied. Tanner gave me a smile before closing his eyes in concentration and began to chant.

After about 20 minutes of chanting, he finally stopped. He opened his eyes and I noticed that he was really sweaty and out of breath.

"I've never seen a healer be as exhausted as you," I murmured.

He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and took a swig of water. "I was chanting some pretty intense stuff. You have no idea how bad you had it," He took a deep breath and another sip of water. "Anyway, I'm just gonna bandage you up and you can stay here."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to be any trouble."

He smiled as he finished wrapping the bandage around my torso. "Yeah," He used a wet towel and started to wipe my back. "Sorry if this is too much of an invasion of your personal bubble. You can shower later after your wound heals more." He continued to wipe down sweaty areas as my cheeks flared with embarrassment. How could he be so comfortable? Oh wait, he does this kind of stuff all the time.

When he finished, Tanner stood up and stretched. "I'm going to change and get you some clothes."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "For everything,"

He smiled at me as he was about to enter the bathroom. "It's no problem,"

After he went into the bathroom, Alex and Mike came in without shirts.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted, pulling down my shirt and covering my eyes.

They seemed to crash into something and they exclaimed.

"Cam! We thought you were asleep or something!" Alex explained, as it sounded like he was opening a cabinet. "We just came in to get some shirts!"

"It's okay," I said, my hands still over my eyes. "Are you guys dressed?"

"Yes," Mike answered. I took my hands off, and Alex was still in the midst of pulling on his shirt. His eyes grew wide and he quickly pulled down his shirt.

"Sorry!" I apologized, my cheeks flaring up. "Mike said you were done."

Tanner walked out of the bathroom and looked at all of us. "What's up with all of you?"

"They walked in without shirts," I instantly answered.

"Her shirt was up!" Alex replied.

He rolled his eyes and suddenly, I felt it coming.

A vision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Presidents' Day! I got lots of homework, but I love my readers so much that I decided to write a chapter. Also because I got a new laptop, I felt inspire to write. I just don't get myself.**

**LOL, you guys like my new avatar? (; That old one was there for like a year or more. I'm not sure, but a long time. Decided it was time to switch things up.**

**Reviews are always welcome~ **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks _chloemacefieldluvstratie, WaffleLovesCheese23, Guest, and teamleoluver_ for reviewing. (:**

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. PLEASE**_** READ.**

**Dare of the Whenever: Go outside. I know it's summer and it'll burn, but go outside anyway. Don't actually get sunburned though, but get some vitamin D... get the d. **

**Disclaimer: You obviously know what's mine and what is not mine. So I don't own anything other than the plot and some characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I felt Ari stiffen next to me. _Why did she stiffen up? What's up?

This might not go as we thought it would.

_"What do you want, Daughter of Hermes?" The evil smile that I just saw on Clarisse's lips appeared on his. "We might be able to make a deal."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Before she said anything, I stepped in front of Ari. "What do you want?"

Adrian shrugged, trying to seem harmless. "Nothing really,"

The look on his face said otherwise. He had a huge smug grin on his face that I wanted to punch off.

Oh, that's why no one particularly enjoys my presence.

"You have to want _something_." Clarisse glared, giving up her act. At this point, all of us did. "Now tell us what you want and we'll tell you what you want."

Ari gasped at her dare. "No!"

I frowned at her. "What's wrong Ari?"

"Let me handle this," she simply said, as if that was enough of an explanation. She walked up to Adrian and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him back to us and ordered, "We'll negotiate, but not in front of your buddies."

He shook his head. "We'll negotiate, only if two of my men get to come." He pointed at me and Clarisse. "You have them; I get to have 2 allies."

She stared at him long and hard, and he just playfully smiled back. She looked away and groaned. "Fine, but we talk in private."

Adrian shrugged and turned to Marty. "We're going to one of your back rooms, okay?"

Marty, who was still polishing shot glasses, nodded. "Go ahead, but you better not break anything or I'm kicking you out." All the kobaloi in the bar started dying of laughter while Marty was attempting to stop them from laughing. "I'm not joking. You guys almost got me fired 9 times! I'm not playing!"

Adrian continued to chuckle as he opened one of the back rooms. He gestured as grandly and bowed. "Right this way, ladies and gents." He recovered from his bow and smiled. "My bad, I meant ladies."

This guy wants to get punched in the face, doesn't he?

Before I could retort, Ari scoffed at the comment. "Shut up, he's more of a man than you are."

"Of course you would know." He sneered.

Eww, did he just imply that I hooked up with my half sister?

We walked into the back room, not knowing what was in store.

"Be careful, the furniture is hideous." Adrian warned as he took a seat in a gaudy orange lounge chair.

Everything in the room clashed. The neon yellow of the walls completely collided against the brown leather couch. The lava lamps that lit the room were next to egg chairs and bean bags. The only thing that didn't hurt my eyes was the hardwood floor.

"Hey, is it cool if we do it somewhere else?" I questioned, covering my eyes with my hand. The room was so horrid that I was getting a headache.

Adrian shrugged as he took out a bottle of aspirin. "I warned you." He shook the aspirin out of the bottle gingerly. "Whoever wants some, say 'aye'."

The room chorused with replies and the bottle was being passed around.

"I swear, Marty's gotta get this room a makeover," muttered one of Adrian's guys.

"You guys are somewhat stupid, but I agree." Ari sighed, as she took a seat in one of the egg chairs.

Everyone got themselves situated. Clarisse kicked off her shoes and fell back on a beanbag chair. "Alright, we need Adrian to sniff out where the closest Daughter of Demeter is."

"That was pretty quick." Adrian guffawed.

"We like getting straight to the point," Clarisse smirked. I turned to Ari and she was just glaring at Adrian the entire time.

I leaned against the wall and took a breath. "We need you to do just find where she is, as soon as possible."

"How do you know I can find her?" Adrian smirked.

"Because you can, I know you can." I answered.

The corner of his mouth went up. "What's in it for us?"

"The suspense, the element of surprise," Ari responded. "If you're with us, we won't know when you're going to trick us. You get to manipulate us and we're willing to risk getting betrayed. You can do what you want, as long as you bring us to a certain demigod." She flipped her hair out of her face. "The point is that we need you." She stood up and hovered over Adrian. "You're just dying to make us paranoid. You'll get the satisfaction of finally tricking demigods."

"Children of Hermes, no less…" Adrian whispered with lust. The inner kobaloi was starting to get to him.

"Boss, it seems like a decent deal," chimed in one of his allies.

Adrian sat in deep thought as we waited in anticipation. "Alright, you guys are paying for all my expenses, including travel fees, lounging, and food. Also, as demigods, you owe me a favor."

I glanced at Clarisse and Ari. We all exchanged looks amongst ourselves, our eyes asking the others for any objections. I shrugged. It seemed like a pretty good bargain since all he asked was for us to pay for his expenses. The only down side to that is if he eats like all of us, but we could probably pull through.

"I'm waiting for an answer," Adrian sang. "The window of opportunity is closing."

We confirmed with each other one last time and I established eye contact with him.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to confirm the deal, Ari shouted, "No deal!"

I turned to her for an explanation, but Adrian just scoffed. "What do you mean by that, puny demigod? You set most of the terms!"

It was Ari's turn to scoff. "Things have changed. We're not taking your deal."

One of the kobaloi stood in outrage. "Our boss is offering you a great deal!" He turned to Adrian. "Boss, you can't let them take advantage of you like that!"

Adrian looked angry. "You need me, you even said so yourself. Gaia is rising; you need all the help you can get. I'm here, offering you my services in return for expenses and a favor. If you're expecting me to give up more, you have another thing coming."

"Listen, we're not taking your deal and that's that." Ari snapped. At this point, she's sitting at the edge of her chair.

"You're making a grave mistake." Adrian threatened. He's fighting too hard for this deal. He must want something from us pretty badly.

We just had to trust Ari on this one.

"Hey listen," Clarisse finally interrupted. "We're not obligated to negotiate anything. I don't recall any of us swearing on the Styx that we're going to make a deal."

"I think it's time for us to leave," I stated stoically. I got up from my chair and nodded at them. "Thanks for your-"

Out of nowhere, a huge commotion erupted outside.

Everyone sat in silence and exchanged looks with each other.

"Boss! You should get out here!"

**CPOV**

"_Dad!" shouted Katie, as she got up abruptly. She winced, but continued walking towards a staircase. She slowly made her way to the first floor, as two men (one teenager, one adult) were standing in the middle of what looked like a living room._

"_Sir, I'm just a friend!" exclaimed the teenager. He looked slightly disheveled; his clothes were dirty, his skin was covered in dirt and sweat, his face had small bruise on his cheek, yet otherwise he seemed fine."I'm not here to take your daughter's virtue, whatever the Hades that even means!"_

"_Ohh, so you're a demigod." The man scoffed. "How come my daughter has never even mentioned you before?"_

_Katie slowly made her way in between them. "Dad, he just moved here. He's a new kid from Raleigh, Hayden Richardson." She faced the guy her age. "Hayden, this is my dad."_

_Her dad scrutinized Hayden. "How come you move to Copperfield from Raleigh? Who does that?"_

"_I do," Hayden shrugged._

_The vision dissolved to a different scene._

_Travis laid in the comfort of the floor as Ari and Clarisse slept in one bed and a mysterious figure slept in the other. _

_The vision was focused on the figure. The figure stayed still until finally, it moved. It sat upright and the figure slowly stood from their bed and moved towards the demigods' belongings. He took several objects from the bags, including weapons and valuable possessions. _

_He then walked out of the hotel room and made a call. Right before he said anything, the scene of the vision changed once again._

_Hayden stood in the middle of an apartment while he was on the phone. _

"_Trust me, just give me time." He pleaded exasperatingly. He ran his free hand through his hair. "You know my reputation; I always get the job done. She will be dead by the end of the month."_

_He stayed quiet and groaned once again. "Ma'am, I'm doing the best I can to fulfill all your wishes. You're very particular about how you want her to die. I'm going through extreme precautions just to kill Katie Gardner. I will see through with it."_

_He sat down after pacing and sighed. "If you weren't you, I would turn against you and kill you myself instead. Now stop nagging your best assassin. You have no one else that can accomplish it like I can , and we both know it." _

_He abruptly hung up and threw the phone against his bed. He sat down and hid his face in his hands. A sigh was released, and he fell back on his bed with a groan. _

The vision finally ended. That one was the longest I've ever had.

Katie is in Copperfield, North Carolina. Someone will rob Travis and the others. Katie's friend is trying to kill her. Things don't look good.

Alex and Mike were out of the room and Tanner was left, sitting on his couch. I rubbed my forehead and sat up from the bed.

"Where are the others?" I questioned, taking note of the silence that control of the house.

Tanner noticed that I was back to reality and stood over the bed. "They went to get pizza." He handed me a glass of water. I drank gratefully and returned the empty glass. "What happened to you?"

"I never really told you," I sighed. "I'm not a demigod. I'm the daughter of Themis, a titan."

He raised an eyebrow. "So? How is that relevant to what happened?"

"Demigods inherit all kinds of stuff from their parents. I inherited the gift of prophecy." I explained. "I saw something that I wish I haven't. So now, I need another favor."

"What do you need?" he asked slowly.

"Do you know Ari Martin, Clarisse La Rue, or Travis Stoll?" I questioned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, of course." He answered. "I've been at camp long before the Titan War. I even went out with Ari for a bit."

"Then do you know how I can contact them while they're…" I stopped. I didn't really know how to explain the situation. "Not at camp?"

"It depends. Ari usually carries around a phone when she leaves camp." He replied. He dug out his phone and his thumb moved across the screen quickly. He tossed me the phone afterwards. "You can talk to her if you like."

"Thanks so much," I rejoiced, as the phone was doing its magic. I sat there, waiting in anticipation for Ari to answer. I was sent to voice mail, and I sighed. "She didn't pick up."

"Try shooting a text." Tanner suggested.

Well. Why didn't I think of that?

"Thanks," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed. I went to the messages app and started typing away.

_DROP EVERYHING YOU'RE DOING AND MEET ME AT RALEIGH, NORTH CAROLINA ASAP. – CAMILLA _

I sent it and tried to get off the bed. "Now, I need to go to Raleigh."

Tanner's eyes widened. "Whoa, I just treated you for some crazy injuries. You need to sit out for a bit."

I shook my head. "They need me, Tanner. People will _die_ if I don't leave soon. I have to go, but thanks for your help."

"What just happened in that vision of yours?" he questioned. "It was a vision, right?" I nodded slowly. He _is_ a demigod, and he _did_ save my life. "Well, what happened?"

I gave him a quick recap of the vision.

It was his turn to shake his head. "How do you suggest on getting there?"

I shrugged. "Bus? Walk? Hitchhike?"

"Last time, you were half dead, walking along the side of the street. Do you even have cash? Or weapons? You had a ratty backpack with a few supplies, buy you can't make it to Raleigh from here with what you got." Tanner badgered. Did he need to rub it in my face that I don't have a plan?

"I'll find a way, I always do." I snapped, as I practiced walking with little success. "I can take care of myself."

"Why don't you let someone take care of you?" He inquired, blocking the doorway. "You're pretty stubborn and proud." My jaw dropped. He doesn't even know me! "I know I just met you, and I can't order you around, but you don't need to throw yourself into every dangerous situation that comes your way."

"Why do you care so much? You just met me a few hours ago." I hissed. "My friends need me. Things are bigger than ever and you don't know what we're dealing with."

"I can't let someone go off and _die_, even if it's a stranger!" He shouted. He paused and took a breath. "Listen, I don't know what you've been through, and you don't know what I've been through. I'm not going to let you leave here in this condition, because if you do, you're walking into your death."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Listen, I'm very grateful that you saved my life and everything. I really am. There are things that have to be done. If you have any better ideas, then please, enlighten me."

He frowned. We stood there, just glaring at each other.

"If you're going to be an idiot, I'm going with you."

What did he just say?

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating a lot. You guys must hate me by now. I know I've been making some promises I haven't kept. My life is just a mess.<br>**

**I'm hoping to get this done soon, hopefully by the end of summer. (: There won't be a sequel to this. **

**You guys can follow me on Tumblr and you can send some anons, bugging me to update and such. That would actually help a lot since I'm on Tumblr, almost 24/7. **

**My url is meaga1nst the world. tumblr .com. Take out the spaces, darlings. **

****Even though I don't deserve it, REVIEW! I'm almost up to 100, so get me there please?****

****I feel like this is the end of a YouTube video where the person tells you to subscribe and such. But go on ahead and favorite, review, whatever you guys want to do.  
><strong>**


End file.
